


O Mecanismo

by dyocrush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon-Typical Violence, Ditadura!au, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Junmyeon is like a king, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, None angels, Sem mocinho, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Yixing is LIT, agent!au, apenas vilões
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyocrush/pseuds/dyocrush
Summary: Quando Zhang Yixing, assumia o codinome Black Sheep, se tornava metódico, era simples entrar sem ser notado, estourar algumas cabeças e fazerem outras rolarem, saindo sem levantar qualquer suspeita. Tudo seguia o seu devido curso, até o momento em que é convocado para a missão de assassinar o ditador sul- coreano, Kim Junmyeon, colaborando com a Revolução.Agora, Yixing deve aprender a lidar com uma equipe estrangeira, um novo senso de justiça e novos sentimentos que não pensava em ter.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 23
Kudos: 22
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Falhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot #20:
> 
> "Zhang Yixing, codinome Black Sheep, é um agente secreto dos revolucionários que foi enviado para a Coreia do Sul com uma única missão: acabar com a ditadura de Y."
> 
> Obrigada por dar uma chance a essa história! Espero que seja transportado com sucesso para esse universo. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Quem visse Yixing caminhando de forma tranquila pelas avenidas movimentadas de Xangai, não adivinharia que o homem atendia pelo codinome Black Sheep em seus serviços. 

Zhang Yixing trabalhava com algo perigoso demais para alguns e considerado por outros uma profissão inexistente, como dessas de filmes hollywoodianos. O chinês servia ao seu país como agente especial. Sua função era bem simples, algo como fazer algumas cabeças rolarem e outras, simplesmente, preferia estourar. 

Yixing sabia que carregava sangue em suas mãos desde que fora capaz de segurar armas com elas. Era seu destino e o que poderia fazer pelo seu país e seu povo, proteger o interesse da nação, não permitindo que a menor das ameaças se desenvolvesse a ponto de afetar o sistema estabelecido. 

O homem de estatura mediana e corpo bem trabalhado estava em roupas comuns, um jeans largo e um suéter escuro. Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, até que sentiu vontade de fumar. Vinha usando o cigarro como uma mini escapatória quando se sentia ansioso e praticar boxe com Luhan já não era possível. 

Puxou o maço do bolso e o sentiu vazio. Arremessou o papel em uma lixeira qualquer, praguejando por não se atentar a isso antes. Para sua sorte, existia uma loja de conveniência aberta 24 horas no caminho para onde estava marcado o seu encontro e Yifan não se importaria com cinco minutinhos de atraso. 

Após um quarteirão, estava de frente a um sobrado clássico. A família morava no andar de cima e a loja funcionava em baixo, com um letreiro vermelho e azul vibrante para se destacar durante a madrugada. Entrou no estabelecimento, ouvindo a campainha eletrônica soar. No caixa estava uma moça jovem, cujo crachá dizia: Song Qian. Apostava suas calças que era a filha dos proprietários. 

A adolescente parecia focada demais na televisão, tinha as pontas dos dedos da mão esquerda entre os lábios e os olhos fixos na legenda que traduzia o que era falado no discurso em uma língua estrangeira, coreano. O homem que discursava era responsável pela nação vizinha, aparentava ser jovem demais para o cargo e se encaixaria melhor como um idol. Vestia-se como se fosse da realeza, chegava a ser patético. 

Yixing virou-se de costas para a tela, coçando a garganta e recebendo em troca um par de olhos arregalados da moça atrás do balcão. 

— Um maço de cigarros. Malboro. — A voz parecia rouca pela falta de uso. — Uma garrafa de água também. 

A mocinha digitou rapidamente, emitindo a notinha pela máquina barulhenta, e sussurrou tão baixo o valor da compra que o homem precisou se inclinar para frente para escutar. Puxou a sacola com seus produtos com uma mão, enquanto com a outra buscava algumas notas e moedas do bolso, despejando na bancada. Devia dar. Deu uma piscadela em direção à garota enquanto já retirava o lacre do cigarro. Virou-se de costas quando seus ouvidos acabaram por captar a voz suave e ao mesmo tempo imponente ampliada pela televisão, graças ao silêncio instalado no local, e teve o desprazer de entender o que era dito, já que compreendia bem a língua. Preferia não ter entendido. 

— Babaca. — Disse para si próprio enquanto colocava o cigarro entre os lábios já do lado de fora da loja. 

Fez uma concha com uma das mãos para conseguir acender o fumo enquanto com a outra segurava o cigarro. Desfrutou da primeira tragada com o vento ricocheteando em seu rosto e bagunçando os fios escuros. Soprou a fumaça entre os lábios maltratados pelo frio enquanto voltava a marchar para o seu destino. 

***

Yifan, era alto demais para os padrões, gostava de usar roupas como se nunca tivesse saído da adolescência, mesmo que o seu trabalho exigisse muito mais seriedade do que um jovem poderia ter. 

Hoje, ostentava um conjunto de moletom cinza com tênis estilosos. Esperava por Yixing do lado de fora de sua casa, se distraia com uma bola de basquete e uma cesta pendurada na parede. Já estava cansado de acertar, escolheu errar a última, fazendo com que a esfera pesada batesse contra a tabela, ecoando um som estridente. O homem alto encolheu os ombros, esperando os gritos das vizinhas. 

— Wu Yifan errando uma cesta?! Novidade. — O sino-canadense pulou no lugar, colocando a mão grande sobre o peito. 

— Que saco, Yixing. Eu tava entediado, você demorou demais. Na próxima não passa. — Yifan tinha as mãos nos quadris e a cabeça inclinada para o lado, parecendo suspeitar do outro.

Em resposta, Yixing levantou a caixa de cigarros. O Wu abriu levemente os lábios, depois deu de ombros antes de começar a caminhar para dentro da residência. Porém, parou ao averiguar que o outro não o seguia. Olhou para trás a tempo de vislumbrar o amigo e colega de trabalho arremessar a bola direto para dentro do aro, com um sorriso presunçoso que não abandonaria seu rosto tão cedo.

Talvez Yifan estivesse errado sobre o sorriso, que abandonou o rosto do agente ao entrever que não estariam sozinhos. Existia um terceiro homem na sala da casa moderna de Kris.

Yixing analisou, o indivíduo mais baixo, mas com um corpo forte que recebia doses severas de treinos. O rosto aparentava ser uma incógnita, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia conservado para a idade era possível distinguir que atravessara duras penas, pela cicatriz grande que iniciava na têmpora, descia, escorregando perto demais do olho direito, cruzando a bochecha cheia e terminando no canto do lábio. 

Zhang, não gostava de compartilhar as reuniões com alguém além de Yifan, ainda mais este sendo de uma nacionalidade pela qual partilhava tanta animosidade. 

Kim Minseok, 32 anos, ex-comandante do Exército Sul-coreano; exilado do seu país, obtendo refúgio chinês. Eram algumas das informações escritas na folha de papel em cima da mesa de tampo de vidro no meio do cômodo espaçoso. Yixing correu os olhos, para o verso do papel, mas começou a se sentir entediado já que apresentava uma mini bibliografia e dados como altura, peso e tipo sanguíneo. Suspirou, jogando o documento de encontro às costas da cadeira confortável e cara, obviamente. Tudo naquela casa exalava riqueza. 

— Então, Sheep, esse camarada aqui é Kim Minseok. — Sentenciou o mais alto, tentando trazer algum conforto para o momento, encostando a mão pesada no ombro do coreano. 

Yixing apenas revirou os olhos, como se não soubesse o nome do outro. 

— Como deve saber, Comandante, eu sou Black Sheep, ou pode me chamar de camarada, como preferir. — Deu de ombros, apresentando-se como se fosse desconhecido. O codinome estrangeiro escorregando entre os lábios com um sotaque forte. 

Minseok assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo com que o cabelo liso e escuro caísse um pouco nos olhos. O clima estava tão tenso que as cenas pareciam passar em câmera lenta. Yifan, não aprovando a tensão entre os dois homens entre quem deveria fazer a ponte, pigarreou e decidiu dar início ao que de fato interessava ali. 

— Como sabem, a China mantém algumas relações socioeconômicas com os nossos vizinhos sul-coreanos. — Wu apontou a mão esticada para Minseok. — Porém, há algum tempo, essa união não tem andado bem das pernas, e a Coreia do Sul, está a cada dia maior e ameaçando o restante do mundo com o seu possível poder bélico. Não é bom para nossa nação. — Dessa vez apontou para o próprio peito e Yixing. — Que tenhamos nossa imagem vinculada a um país tão extremista e com um tirano sádico no poder. 

Yifan explicava como se falasse com duas crianças, dando a impressão de que não se referia a duas potências mundiais que ameaçavam a paz universal. Caminhou em direção ao bar, no canto esquerdo de sua sala, preparando um drinque. Ofereceu aos outros homens, ambos negando, e deu de ombros. Levantou o copo e voltou para perto da mesa. 

— Ultimamente, o ditador Kim tem tomado algumas atitudes que o nosso presidente desaprova. Porém, não queremos tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada. Até que, como uma linda luz de verão, Minseok apareceu em nosso caminho! Decidimos juntar a fome com a vontade de comer; segundo o nosso amigo estrangeiro, a Revolução tem crescido cada vez mais, ou seja, existe apoio popular para a retirada do ditador Kim. 

Yifan finalizou seu discurso ingerindo um longo gole de sua bebida, fazendo um som alto com os lábios, enquanto os outros pareciam absorver as informações. Minseok focou os olhos felinos na ação repentina de Zhang, que se levantou, esticando o corpo, sacando o cigarro do bolso e o acendendo ali mesmo, surpreendendo a todos. 

— Já falei pra não fumar aqui dentro, Ovelhinha! Que saco, deixa o maior fedor! — Yifan, reclamão como sempre, balançava a mão direita como se afastasse a fumaça, exageradamente.

— Não fode, Yifan. — Sibilou nervoso, segurando uma risada. Por fim, explodiu em uma gargalhada alta, levando as mãos ao quadril, enquanto apagava o cigarro no chão da sala de Yifan com a ponta do tênis, mesmo tendo dado apenas duas ou três tragadas. — Se eu entendi bem, você quer que eu acabe com a ditadura de um dos maiores tiranos contemporâneos? 

Ninguém respondeu a Yixing, que dessa vez deu alguns passos em direção ao canto em que Yifan esteve alguns minutos atrás. Tomou a liberdade de se servir, voltando para a mesa com o copo nas mãos, e tomou o conteúdo em um único gole, abaixando-o de uma vez e chocando-o com a mesa, causando um estrondo no ambiente. 

— Que bom que seus neurônios ainda funcionam, meu amigo. — Era Yifan, palhaço, batendo uma única palma sonora. — É isso mesmo. Você parte em quinze dias, o resto da operação é com ele. 

O dedo longo apontava para o único estrangeiro, que entendeu aquilo como uma deixa, erguendo-se de seu lugar, onde estava há cerca de trinta minutos desde que o outro chinês chegou. 

— Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Kris. — Este balançou a cabeça e o Kim interpretou como um agradecimento. — Tenho cerca de 2.000 revolucionários ao meu lado. Parece pouco, mas quando começamos éramos meia dúzia de gatos pingados insatisfeitos com a fome do nosso povo, a censura e falta da nossa liberdade de ir e vir. 

Yixing levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, surpreso pela forma como os olhos de Minseok ficaram turvos e pareceram viajar para longe dali enquanto contava os fatos com veemência.

— Kim e sua corja parecem cada vez mais ricos. Como ele chegou ao poder, isso exige detalhes sórdidos. Ele envenenou a própria família, armou um banquete, uma grande festa com o intuito de anunciar o próprio noivado. Assassinou os próprios pais, o avô, o irmão mais velho, a futura noiva e mais alguns homens que trabalhavam com o pai e seriam contrários às suas ações. Isso faz cerca de cinco anos. Consegui me manter no Exército até ano passado, mas tínhamos algum maldito infiltrado na Revolução. 

O coreano tinha o rosto vermelho e parecia sentir todas as dores e raiva acumuladas. Passou as mãos calejadas pelo rosto, esfregando-as no cabelo enquanto assistia uma garrafa de água atravessar até seu lado da mesa. Destampou a embalagem plástica, dando um gole generoso, molhando a garganta e acalmando suas emoções.

— O que eu passei naquelas horas em cativeiro não merece ser verbalizado. Foi desumano, deixando marcas para sempre. — Apontou para o próprio rosto — Consegui escapar, estou aqui hoje e entendi isso como se alguma entidade, do norte ou sul, desejasse muito que eu continuasse lutando pelo meu país. 

— Sua história é realmente de uma superação e encantadora, senhor Kim. — Yifan prestou seu respeito ao comandante de força incalculável. 

Minseok imitou o gesto anterior do sino-canadense, balançando a cabeça. Admirava a coragem de Yifan em ajudá-lo e acreditar na possível vitória da Revolução.

Yixing ainda ouvia a tudo quieto. Parecia pensativo e balançava a perna impacientemente. Esperava conseguir mesmo ajudar o coreano e concluir a sua missão. 

— Como será o ataque? Sou melhor em abordagens corpo a corpo, mas se não for possível, não me importo de bancar o sniper. — Yixing divagava enquanto levantava todas as possibilidades de como acabar com o idiota que bancava o manda chuva. 

Minseok parecia ter retornado ao ponto principal. Acenando para Yixing enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos para passar as informações de forma certeira e prática. 

— Bem, caso não se lembrem, Kim Junho teve três filhos. O mais velho foi assassinado pelo mais novo e atual ditador. No período, o do meio estava estudando no exterior e acabou não sendo vítima do irmão. Ele retornou e acabou se rendendo às ordens do lunático. Porém, agora, o ditador Kim decidiu condenar o último familiar vivo a sentença de morte por espionagem. 

O silêncio se instalou na sala. Mesmo aqueles homens que carregam o nome da morte em suas costas ainda tinham lealdade e nunca vitimaram um companheiro. 

— Será arcaico, como uma guilhotina, algo para demonstrar a crueldade do ditador Kim. A Revolução tem um protesto organizado nesse mesmo dia, que foi anunciado hoje, aliás.

Com a última frase, Yixing sentiu os fios soltos sendo reconectados em sua cabeça, se recordando da mensagem que captou mais cedo na tela da loja de conveniência.  
Soltou uma risada abafada, chocando os outros homens. Pelo visto, o babaca estava com os dias contados se dependesse de Black Sheep.

***  
  
Yixing preferia andar ao invés de usar sua motocicleta em muitos momentos de sua vida. Além de exercitar seu corpo, também tinha tempo suficiente para pensar em tudo que vinha lhe atormentando nos últimos dias. 

Gostava de pensar no ponto de partida de sua vida, subindo cada nível como um vídeo game. De como tudo começou, quando era um garotinho de quatorze anos que ficou três noites e três dias sem dormir após sua primeira missão. Sabia que não era o único dos meninos que passaram por isso, mas não poderia demonstrar, se não acabaria como Wei Wuxian, que teve crises intensas de choro e um forte estresse pós-traumático. Fora considerado fraco pelos treinadores, então acabou sendo descartado e, consequentemente, trazendo desonra a toda sua família

Yixing não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Seu avô, que serviu tantos anos a sua terra, entregou seu filho e neto ao mesmo destino e morreria de desgosto ao ter o seu descendente taxado como fraco. Então, durante a luz do sol, treinava e não pensava no rosto do homem de quem tirou a vida. Se esforçava para enfiar algo das refeições goela abaixo. Não poderia abaixar a cabeça. Durante a noite, apenas, virava para o canto e continuava com os olhos abertos, com a cabeça girando, refletindo se aquele homem poderia se regenerar e ter um futuro. 

Só melhorou após a cerimônia e entrega de seu título. Durante o discurso, o seu superior afirmou que Yixing tivera um papel importantíssimo para o destino de seu país, ceifando a vida daquele que planejava um ato terrorista em um vilarejo. Estava pronto para exercer o caminho escolhido antes mesmo de seu nascimento. 

Zhang se assustou quando estava em frente ao complexo de edifícios humildes que tinha como residência, mesmo que passasse a maior parte do tempo fora.   
Algum tempo depois, já estava dentro do elevador. Ao apertar o seu andar, escutou uma voz solicitando que segurasse a porta da caixa metálica. 

Era um rapaz bonito, jovem e com uma mochila nas costas. Se realmente morava ali, Yixing não poderia afirmar mais que não conhecia sequer um vizinho. Será que nem isso na sua vida teria como algo normal? Ter vizinhos. 

Bufou, como se expulsasse a ideia descabida, desde quando se importava com a boa convivência? Percebeu o outro homem desconfortável, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e o entregando um sorriso desconsertado, como se implorasse para o tempo correr. 

Desceu um andar antes do de Zhang, desejando uma boa noite, ao que apenas respondeu com aceno de cabeça. Quando chegou ao seu apartamento, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sentiu a falta de lar. De quando ainda era muito pequeno para decidir alguma coisa e queria apenas correr atrás das ovelhas, pastoreando-as junto de sua avó. Havia mais de quinze anos que não pisava naquela terra, onde fora concebido e veio ao mundo. Um bom filho a casa torna, será que estava na hora de retornar?

Preferiu não se questionar, iria arrancar os próprios cabelos e agora tinha por obrigação focar em seu trabalho. Aquele serviço seria um divisor de águas, e tinha boa parte da responsabilidade de sucesso em suas costas. Falhas não eram aceitas, iria cumprir o serviço. 

Varreu os pensamentos para o fundo da mente e pretendia pensar sobre a nostalgia sentida por ele e na ausência de um lar depois. Tinha uma ditadura em que pôr fim e um idiota a quem impedir. 

***

“Os homens esquecem mais rapidamente a morte do pai do que a perda do patrimônio." - Nicolau Maquiavel 

Junmyeon, fechou o livro, que já lera diversas vezes. Já tinha suas partes preferidas, marcadas pela tinta fluorescente e com algumas páginas dobradas. Quando descobriu que o título de representante do Estado recaiu sobre o seu colo e, pior ainda, a culpa de ter alcançado aquilo da forma mais nefasta possível também estava em suas costas.

O Kim tinha tudo que alguém poderia almejar na vida; dinheiro, conforto e, principalmente, a joia mais cobiçada: o poder. Sim, Junmyeon tinha o suficiente para mandar e desmandar em uma nação inteira. Era um ditador, um dos maiores contemporâneos. 

No fundo, tinha consciência, que batia naquela tecla. Sussurrava para si o seu cargo todas as manhãs quando despertava para tentar se convencer de que aquilo era o melhor para o seu país. Tinha certeza, era aquilo que Lee Jinki, ex-braço direito de seu pai, lhe assegurava e mostrava todos os dias. O seu povo estava melhor. Seu progenitor não seria um bom governante, não teria pulso firme como Junmyeon teve para lidar com todas as crises. 

Não se arrependeria. Sua atitude foi a certa e confia no Conselho de Ministros. Eles sabem o que fazer, eram homens maduros. Diferente de seu pai, que nunca o levou a sério e sempre preferiu seus irmãos. 

Junmyeon gostava de ter poder, ser a imagem a ser cobiçada. Todos queriam ser como ele, afinal, é incrível. 

Quando caiu a ficha de que foi o único sobrevivente ao atentado e que agora o poder iria diretamente para suas mãos, tudo que Jinki e seu novo Conselho fizeram por ele era incalculável. Foi o homem que o ensinou que a mesma mão que abre fecha. Crueldades devem ser tratadas como um curativo, rápido e intenso, já a bondade pode ser como o gotejar de uma torneira, para que se possa ser devidamente valorizado.

Foi o homem que era o braço direito de seu pai que lhe presenteou com o livro escrito há tantos anos que construiu seu caráter como governante. Não poderia confiar em seus súditos, nunca. 

Junmyeon suspirou, dando fim a todos os pensamentos que rodavam em sua mente. Colocou-se de pé, continuava sendo um homem com deveres e um país nas costas, que admirava a sua imagem. 

Quando deu o primeiro passo em direção ao banheiro, escutou batidas na porta e não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas seguiu seu caminho para tomar seu banho e, quando retornasse, alguma criada teria deixado o seu costumeiro café da manhã ali, juntamente com o jornal do dia.

Uma de suas tarefas também envolvia aprovar o que seria publicado nos meios de comunicação. Na noite anterior, ficou até tarde revisando com um de seus ministros, já que a notícia da capa seria bombástica demais para os seus queridos cidadãos.

Quando já estava debaixo da água quente e aconchegante de seu enorme banheiro, deixou seu cérebro viajar a momentos em que era apenas um jovem ambicioso demais e propício a coisas não tão corretas. Como, por exemplo, seu desejo pelo professor de idiomas. Aquilo iria para o túmulo junto com ele. A sua paixão por Do Kyungsoo e a forma como sua língua umedecia os lábios ao trocar de idioma. Como era bonito, sua paciência em lhe ensinar inglês, francês ou até mesmo latim.

Tentou não suspirar ao lembrar da forma como fora uma das melhores experiências da sua vida, se entregar a outro. Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar memórias tão longínquas, que não adiantaria nada serem trazidas à tona. Só dariam um arrependimento e amargor na boca ao lembrar que recusou a oferta de fugir para a América. Torcia para que Kyungsoo estivesse tão infeliz quanto ele. 

Saiu do box enevoado pela condensação da água quente que banhou seu corpo, enrolou-se em um roupão felpudo, algo que chegava a lembrar um rei. Afinal, Junmyeon era um rei.

Ao retornar ao seu quarto, encontrou na mesa ao lado da janela de estilo vitoriano uma refeição completa e diversificada. Caminhou até a bancada de madeira, puxando a cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma xícara de chá. Enquanto levava a louça aos lábios, franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que o livro que lia mais cedo estava em outro lugar. Havia deixado-o na cabeceira da cama e agora ele estava bem ali a sua frente. Praguejou alto, odiava que mexessem em suas coisas, daria uma bronca na responsável pelas criadas. Na verdade, ordenou que fizessem isso por ele. E, de preferência, demitissem a desgraçada. Suspirou, já se preparando para chamar alguém, quando seus olhos captaram algo que não estava mais cedo em seu livro, afinal conhecia aqueles papéis como ninguém.

Dando mais um gole no líquido morno, puxou o papel que estava dentro do livro. Seus olhos se arregalaram com que estava escrito na folha impressa e dobrada minuciosamente. 

O barulho da louça fina indo de encontro ao chão e respingando o chá em seu corpo limpo foi mais uma vez um dos motivos para o grito gutural saído de sua garganta.

Merda. Mil vezes, merda. Quando a ameaça chega perto demais, é um sinal de que você está sendo fraco. E Kim Junmyeon não poderia abrir a defesa. 

***

Yifan ficava nervoso para caramba quando tinha que coordenar uma missão de longe, e dessa vez seria a mesma coisa. Não poderia se deslocar até o outro país, seria suspeito demais dois agentes secretos chineses entrando em um solo que não era mais tão amigo assim. 

Por isso, pediria reforços que já estavam infiltrados na outra nação. Huang Zitao tinha tantas qualidades que sua lista e relatórios eram sempre imensos e Yifan poderia confiar naquele homem, seu melhor agente. Yixing estaria em boas mãos. 

Estava sentado à sua mesa, girando em sua cadeira enquanto tomava um milkshake de chocolate com menta, quando recebeu um olhar horrorizado de Minseok. Não saberia dizer se era pelo sabor ou pela atitude infantil. Não se importava, mesmo. 

Como sempre, Yixing estava atrasado, da última vez foi por um maço de Malboro, qual seria o motivo da vez? Já estava impaciente quando escutou a porta da frente sendo aberta e Zhang retirando os sapatos no hall de entrada. 

— A margarida apareceu?! — Era Minseok que questionava Yixing pela demora, enquanto o mesmo revirava os olhos. 

— Acabei pegando o caminho errado. — Yixing afirmou, se sentando ao lado de Yifan, parando a sua cadeira com o braço e o forçando a parar de girar. 

— Você errou o caminho para minha casa? — Kris questionou, enquanto colocava o copo quase vazio em cima da mesa e erguia uma sobrancelha. 

— Sim, errei, Yifan. Algum problema? — Zhang perguntou, não desejando uma resposta e colocando um ponto final no assunto. 

Os outros homens aceitaram de bom grado, o que importava agora era que o chinês estava ali. Começaram a reunião decidindo detalhes de como Black Sheep deveria se portar no país vizinho; não falar com ninguém, se relacionar ou deixar o rosto ser visto. Entraria mudo e sairia calado. 

— Seu modo de entrada no país vai ser clandestino. Seu nome está na lista de pessoas não autorizadas, talvez você seja uma ameaça pra eles. — Minseok sentenciou enquanto abria seu mapa. 

Yixing pareceu levemente surpreso, arqueando as sobrancelhas e soltando uma risada soprada. 

— Isso vai ser melhor do que eu imaginava. — Sussurrou Yixing, dando um gole no Gin preparado carinhosamente por Yifan para ele. 

Zhang tinha uma memória muito boa, gravava rostos que via apenas uma vez na vida, mapas que visualizava durante alguns minutos e, sem dúvidas, isso era uma vantagem em campo. 

Dedicou-se a analisar suas formas de entrada e saída, ambas ilegais e que causariam uma adrenalina a mais. 

Continuava tomando a sua bebida e ouvindo Minseok a falar de forma eloquente sobre todo o plano e se lamentar por não poder estar junto, contras de estar exilado. Esperava receber sua anistia quando Yixing derrubasse a ditadura. Tomou fôlego chegando a uma parte delicada. 

— Ele provavelmente estará em um palanque, algo do tipo, para a execução do próprio irmão. Você terá que atirar de cerca de 120 metros, Yifan me garantiu que isso não seria problema, certo? — O comandante questionou mostrando um esboço da praça onde ocorreria o evento e um prédio perpendicular a rua do acontecimento programado para daqui a três dias. 

— Não é nenhum problema, desde que eu tenha a arma correta e tempo suficiente. — Yixing respondeu enquanto balançava o copo, fazendo com que a bebida transparente se movimentasse antes de ir para a sua garganta em um gole final. 

Minseok apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça enquanto terminava de mostrar alguns caminhos para fugas rápidas e pessoas em quem Yixing poderia confiar e pedir socorro. 

— Eu tenho três homens da Revolução que poderia confiar a minha própria vida. — Minseok afirmou enquanto, passava na tela a ficha do primeiro deles. — Esse é Byun Baekhyun, tinha um cargo parecido com o meu, mas acabou saindo assim que fui despedido. Encontrar homens leais assim não é fácil. 

A foto era de um homem relativamente ainda jovem, com cabelos escuros e um rosto com tudo em seu devido lugar. Minseok havia escolhido uma foto em que seus olhos pequenos transmitiam seriedade. Yixing havia aprovado. Falaram mais um pouco sobre as habilidades do Tenente Byun e de onde encontrá-lo em caso de socorro. 

O segundo homem era diferente, tinha o rosto anguloso e com ossos que marcavam fortemente a face, sério demais na imagem fazendo os lábios formarem uma linha fina. 

— Kim Jongdae na realidade cruzou o meu caminho de forma diferente. Era um hacker curioso demais e que estudava formas de deter o governo. Quando descobriu a Revolução, exigiu fazer parte. Não é todo dia que se têm homens dispostos assim. — Minseok segredou com admiração 

Repassaram os mesmos tópicos sobre o Tenente e braço direito de Minseok, Jongdae, era muito diferente e Yixing sentia que deveria ter cuidado com o tecnólogo. 

— Quanto a onde o encontrar, eu posso até te passar algum endereço, mas é mais provável que ele o encontre do que o contrário. Jongdae é realmente surpreendente. — Afirmou Minseok com um sorriso brincalhão enquanto passava para a terceira e última ficha. 

Park Chanyeol tinha olhos grandes, e orelhas também. Estava sério na foto, porém seus olhos chamuscavam em uma curiosidade juvenil. Era como se não devesse estar envolvido em algo como aquilo, uma alma pura demais. 

— O Park fazia parte da Aeronáutica, mas acabou descobrindo uma doença que o impediu de voar. Com tudo acontecendo no país, ele decidiu que não tinha muito a perder. Então, se uniu a nós na Revolução. Ele é realmente como um cão fiel e te ajudará com o que precisar. — Minseok aparentava se sentir melancólico a compartilhar um pouco da trajetória do amigo. 

Continuaram nos mesmos pontos sobre os indivíduos anteriores, no fim, Yixing tinha a sensação que essa missão seria mais fácil do que esperava. O que poderia dar errado, afinal de contas?

***

Yixing suspirou, impaciente, o cigarro entre os dedos sendo o terceiro em apenas trinta minutos de espera. A bolsa pesada em suas costas começando a dobrar de peso, mesmo que tivesse algo como três mudas de roupas e o restante, apenas equipamentos, coletes e algumas armas menores. A que usaria para abater o Ditador Kim como um boi seria fornecida por Byun Baekhyun, Minseok o garantira e dera sua palavra. Esperava não ter que mexer seus pauzinhos para conseguir a arma por conta própria. 

Pulou no tronco que fazia de banco quando sentiu o cigarro já no final queimando as pontas dos dedos e o jogou no chão, se levantando e pisando em cima. Precisava estar mais alerta. Estava quase perdendo o fio fino da paciência, levando em consideração a ideia de entrar na mata fechada novamente, resgatar sua moto e mandar Yifan e seus transportes a merda. 

Sentiu a bexiga apertar, indo até um canto qualquer aliviá-la. Respirou fundo, liberando a urina, quando ouviu uma buzina alta demais, fazendo com que se assustasse (pela segunda vez) e errasse a mira, respingando o líquido nada atrativo em seus sapatos. Puta merda. 

Terminou o serviço, balançando o membro e o guardando novamente na cueca. Estava irritado e nem sequer havia saído de seu país. 

O homem que saiu do carro era alto e logo se lembrou de que era Huang Zitao, responsável por escoltá-lo (mesmo que Yixing não precisasse) até o outro país e auxiliá-lo com outros pormenores. 

O agente ergueu as sobrancelhas ao perceber o sorriso que o outro lhe direcionava, como se tentasse ser simpático. Chegava a ser infantil pela presença de dentes pequenos. 

— Como o Yifan disse, sou o Zitao. Vou te levar até o nosso aeroporto e embarcar nessa aventura com você. Agradeça que ele não mandou o Winwin, ele ainda é um trainee meio atrapalhado. — Despejou tudo em cima do outro quando já estava perto o suficiente. Seria um longo caminho, pelo visto, Huang apreciava mesmo falar.

— Tudo bem, Zitao. Desde que seja rápido no volante, tudo será resolvido. — Disse Yixing, com uma pontada de irritação quando o outro simplesmente deu uma risada e soltou um som debochado, voltando para o veículo. 

Quando se age por debaixo dos panos do governo (para o próprio, aliás), não se pode simplesmente se dar ao luxo de embarcar em um avião comercial. Por isso, deveriam se dirigir ao aeroporto particular de um dos poderosos para finalmente iniciarem a missão. 

Yixing, ainda tinha muitos pensamentos e questionamentos em sua mente, porém agora era hora do trabalho, não deveria misturar sua vida pessoal, praticamente inexistente, com a profissional. Zitao acelerava pelas estradas vazias enquanto um hip hop antigo tocava no rádio e o chinês mais alto cantava junto e fazia sinais como um rapper americano, o que fazia Zhang se questionar sobre onde Kris recrutava esses malucos. 

Após trinta minutos, impacientes pela parte de Yixing, estavam em uma planície alta grande demais para ser mapeado apenas com os olhos. Zitao estacionou perto de uma cobertura grande de metal, semelhante a um galpão, enorme, por sinal. 

Desceram do veículo quando Huang o estacionou, depois retirou a própria mala do porta-malas. Conferiu se não estava esquecendo nada. Provavelmente, o carro seria abandonado naquele momento. 

Yixing jogou, novamente, sua bolsa nas costas, esperando pelo o mais alto, que caminhou ao seu lado. Apreciou a caminhada, já que essa seria a última em duas longas horas de voo. Esperava que o piloto fosse bom. 

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber o homem alto, em um traje como os pilotos de companhia aérea costumam usar. Tinha até mesmo um quepe azul escuro embaixo do braço, andava saltitante, feliz demais, enérgico. Yixing franziu as sobrancelhas reconhecendo o rosto familiar. A diferença da foto que viu na sala chique de Kris para o atual momento eram os cabelos; Chanyeol ostentava, nesse momento, cabelos vermelhos e desgrenhados, nada discretos e profissionais. Agora, compreendia a sua dispensa. 

Assustou-se quando ele já estava próximo demais, com a mão esticada e um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes. O agente chinês demorou um pouco demais para esticar a sua própria, o que fez Zitao interferir, balançando as palmas juntas. Para reparar o constrangimento, Yixing deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e imitou o movimento. Após apresentações devidamente feitas, ainda tinha uma dúvida coçando na ponta da língua, tentou engolí-la de volta, mas seguia voltando até que a soltou: 

— Hum... Park, você não havia sido aposentado da Aeronáutica por motivo de saúde? Você pode mesmo pilotar? — Yixing tentou ser delicado, escolhendo as palavras, sentia empatia pelo garotão com o sorriso gigante. 

Os dentes continuaram à mostra, confundindo ainda mais os chineses. Apostavam ser um assunto pessoal demais para o outro. 

— É complicado. Eu inventei essa doença para ser dispensado da Força Aérea, não consegui ver o meu país sendo fodido e eu ficar como voyeur. Decidi usar a minha força do lado certo. — Seu rápido resumo foi ditado com muita simplicidade, como se não envolvesse tantas ilegalidades. Ok, ele talvez tivesse acabado de ganhar mais um ponto com Yixing. 

Caminharam, os três homens juntos, em direção a saída do galpão. Em duas horas, Yixing estaria em um país vizinho e, talvez, com sua missão se transformasse no mais novo inimigo de sua própria nação. 

  
***

Black Sheep estava nervoso. Há muitos anos não se sentia assim. Estava ali na hora certa, no local certo. Nada poderia dar errado. Ele tinha Zitao aguardando-o em um carro a alguns metros dali, e os membros da Revolução que Minseok mobilizou para a maior ação, sem dúvidas ajudariam naquele momento. 

Estava em um prédio comercial, a cerca de 500 metros de distância do alvo, segundo cálculos do Tenente Byun. Flashes do encontro para obter a arma, agora já devidamente montada à sua frente, voltavam em sua mente. Compreendia agora porque Kim escolheu Minseok como seu braço direito, ele era realmente bom. Baekhyun havia conseguido um fuzil Barrett modelo M82 A1, com um calibre grosso de 50 BMG e 12,7 mm de diâmetro. Potente e rápido, tudo de que Yixing precisava. 

De onde estava, tinha uma visão melhor da cidade, mas não saberia dizer se isso era realmente bom. A capital exalava perfeição, sem ir e vir de pessoas, e as poucas que tinham eram como fantoches feitos para repetir que eram livres e que amavam viver ali. O agente realmente não gostaria de conhecer o interior do país, se recordando da situação precária que Minseok descreveu anteriormente. 

Obviamente, tudo ali era manipulado, até mesmo o número de carros que passavam pelas ruas, sendo este quase nulo. Yixing estouraria com gosto os miolos desse tirano filho da puta. 

Analisou mais uma vez a mansão em que o Ditador Kim e o seu Conselho viviam. Um verdadeiro palácio em cores claras e um dourado forte. Se ele se achava o Rei, para Yixing era, no máximo, o bobo da corte. Riu soprado com o próprio pensamento. Voltou a focar no jardim enorme, mas incrivelmente com pouquíssimo verde, nem mesmo as plantas gostavam daquele local. 

Em frente à casa, tinha um palco improvisado montado, com direito a microfones e uma guilhotina antiga, que Yixing esperava ser apenas para assustar, já não estavam mais no século XI. Checou novamente o relógio, percebendo que faltavam menos de cinco minutos para o início da cerimônia da execução do irmão do Ditador Kim. 

Secou a testa suada, sabendo que não poderia se dar ao luxo nem de espirrar nos próximos minutos. Suspirou, contando os segundos, confirmando mais uma vez que sua arma estava montada corretamente. 

Como em uma peça ensaiada por meses, assim que o relógio marcou às dozehoras, os portões se abriram e de dentro do palacete surgiu, em perfeita sincronia, meia dúzia de homens em trajes escuros e que, sem dúvidas, se assemelhavam a de uma realeza. No centro, estava o Ditador Kim, em sua roupa impecável, como se levasse horas para se arrumar, o cabelo escuro em um topete que, se alguém tocasse no mesmo, ficaria sem os dedos. A vantagem do cabelo era a visão melhor do rosto, a pele clara e uniforme; seus olhos estavam quase felinos, pronto para arrancar a cabeça de qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho. 

Yixing acabou percebendo que, talvez, estivesse gastando tempo demais analisando o seu alvo, sacudindo a cabeça ao perceber que estava olhando para os lábios que sorriam nesse momento, deixando à mostra dentes brilhantes. Seria uma pena o mundo perder um homem tão bonito. 

Ao seu lado, estava Lee Jinki, Presidente do Conselho de Ministros que havia traído o antigo representante da nação sul-coreana. Estava em trajes semelhantes ao do Kim, mas sem o mesmo glamour. Ainda ao seu lado, haviam mais dois ministros, mas sem a mesma importância. 

Adjacente ao tirano, posava um homem vestido em uma farda completa, um soldado que em seu encalço tinha o irmão de Kim, que seria abatido hoje; o homem alto e em um terno refinado parecia mortificado antes mesmo da hora, com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos escuros e compridos caídos em frente aos olhos. Aquilo não parecia certo. 

Black Sheep sentia a mão coçando para apertar o gatilho e acabar com a palhaçada logo, mas não poderia se apressar. Já não era mais um iniciante. 

Surpreendeu-se quando o poderoso Kim se aproximou do microfone ali montado, olhando para todas as câmeras e acenando com a cabeça. Era um show de horrores sendo televisionado para quem quisesse assistir. 

O Kim coçou a garganta, antes de um sorriso presunçoso ser sustentado em seu rosto, aquilo seria realmente divertido. 

— Olá, meus caros! Espero que estejam aproveitando dessa nova era. Qualquer coisa que incomodar, podem vir até mim, escutarei a todos, a porta estará sempre aberta. — A forma como as palavras escorriam por seus lábios fazia com que, de fato, parecesse verdade. Todos ali sabiam que era mentira, enquanto o homem apontava com a mão erguida para a própria casa. Ninguém é bobo o suficiente para se aproximar da casa.

— Hoje estamos aqui, pois fui traído. Pelo sangue do meu sangue. Debaixo do meu próprio teto! — A fala proferida com tanta veemência fazia qualquer um sentir pena do homem. — Discutimos muito sobre isso, mas é o melhor para todos! Não posso manter um espião, que trabalha para aqueles que querem me ver morto, perto de mim! Nunca conseguiria perdoá-lo. Não é justo com o meu povo. Por isso, declaro a sentença de morte para Kim Jongin, filho mais novo de Kim Junho, meu próprio irmão!

O ditador finalizou o discurso como sentisse pesar pela situação, mas todos sabiam que não passava de uma atuação fajuta. Por fim, Kim fez uma reverência completa, agradecendo a atenção e voltando para o seu lugar no meio dos outros já acomodados em cadeiras, exceto por Jongin, que seguia em pé. Lee Jinki caminhava para o microfone, provavelmente, para falar mais besteiras e alienar os cidadãos. 

Zhang Yixing sabia que aquela era a sua deixa, o seu momento de agir. Se não fosse agora, não seria nunca mais. Ajeitou a arma grande, novamente olhando pelo visor e confirmando que a mira estava bem no meio dos miolos de seu alvo. Seria como tirar doce de criança. 

— Diga adeus ao seu trono, babaca! — Segredou Yixing, o dedo anelar pronto para agir. 

Black Sheep mirou novamente, o alvo parecia olhar, em sua direção, o que o chocou e o fez crispar os lábios em tensão. Segurando o ar para o momento

A pressão feita no gatilho foi rápida e precisa, então o projétil foi lançado. Yixing soltou o ar pelos pulmões, esperando atingir a cabeça do Kim. 

Jurava que os próximos cinco segundos passaram em câmera lenta quando Kim Junmyeon piscou em direção ao prédio em que o chinês estava, como se soubesse da sua presença, antes do soldado que o acompanhava o jogasse ao chão, levando o tiro em seu lugar. 

Black Sheep permitiu que um grito odioso saísse de sua garganta. Tinha errado, e naquele momento três coisas passavam em sua cabeça; a primeira delas: precisava sair dali rápido. A segunda: alguém sabia da operação, tinham vazado a informação. Em terceiro e último lugar: mataria aquele ditador nem que isso acabasse com sua própria vida. 

***

Zhang Yixing estava exasperado, com os nervos à flor da pele e com uma raiva imensa em seu peito. Como tudo saiu daquela forma, ele não sabia, era como um dominó, uma onda gigante que vinha para cima dele com tudo. Precisava de um plano B, mas agora não conseguia pensar em nada além de correr até que os nervos de suas pernas ardessem. 

Em poucos minutos, estava no beco em que Zitao o esperava dentro do carro preto nada discreto. Assim que Huang o viu, liberou as portas e ele pulou no banco do passageiro acenando com a cabeça para o outro chinês pisar no acelerador. Zitao o fez, mesmo com as sobrancelhas franzidas e sem compreender o porquê de Yixing estar nervoso, secando o suor do rosto com as costas da mão e bagunçando os cabelos. 

Arrancou a máscara escura do rosto, jogando no chão do carro a seus pés, fazendo o mesmo com as luvas escuras e a blusa da mesma cor. Esticou o corpo para o banco traseiro, puxando um moletom preto e passando-o pela cabeça, ficando ainda mais tenso, enquanto Zitao acelerava pela estrada. 

Chegaram à casa onde Baekhyun, Jongdae e Chanyeol o aguardavam pouco tempo depois, e a primeira coisa que Yixing fez ao sair do carro foi caçar um cigarro, precisava urgentemente fumar ou teria um colapso. 

Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que não tinha um isqueiro. Provavelmente, perdeu o seu enquanto corria para encontrar o carro de fuga. Soltou o ar pelo nariz enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás.

Zitao bateu em seu ombro, como se o apressasse a entrar. Caminhou ainda mais nervoso, abrindo a porta rapidamente e dando de cara com o piloto alto com uma garrafa de cerveja em sua mão, sentado no sofá antigo no meio da sala. Arregalou brevemente os olhos ao analisar como Yixing parecia transtornado e Zitao apenas encolheu os ombros, não havia visto a transmissão. 

Baekhyun e Jongdae, ainda desconhecido pelos chineses, estavam em uma mesa com um computador e alguns outros equipamentos em cima dela. Pareciam focados em algo enquanto o homem de rosto magro digitava freneticamente. 

— Foi você, seu hacker de merda?! Eu nunca confiei em vocês. Minseok me paga! — Yixing chegou já atacando o outro, que apenas retirou os óculos do rosto e ergueu as mãos. Baekhyun tomou a frente, desejando evitar uma briga interna. 

— Eu confio no Jongdae, Yixing. E acho melhor você se acalmar, essa é só a primeira tentativa. Você não está tentando matar um ladrão qualquer, é o ditador da Coreia do Sul, porra! — Baekhyun liberou tudo de uma vez, com o dedo em haste para Yixing, que soltou uma risada sarcástica, colocando as mãos na cintura. 

— Tenente Byun, eu sei muito bem quem é o meu alvo e, se eu fui escolhido para acabar com o teatro dele, é porque eu tenho capacidade para isso e muito mais. E acho melhor você se acalmar. — Zhang estava próximo demais, com o dedo cutucando o peito do mais baixo em uma ameaça implícita. 

— Abaixa a bola aí, Zhang, que você está sozinho e nós estamos em três! — Baekhyun tentou revidar, mas no exato momento Zitao entrou no cômodo, o Tenente só deu uma risada nasalada. — Pelo visto, você trouxe um amiguinho.

Zhang apenas revirou os olhos, apertando a ponte do nariz e virando as costas quando a vontade de um cigarro lhe atingiu com tudo. Observou um cinzeiro em cima da mesa, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

— Quem tem fogo? Eu preciso fumar, depois falamos do desastre e do próximo passo, porque agora eu não desisto mesmo. — Afirmou, olhando para os coreanos, que assentiram. Surpreendeu-se quando Jongdae fez um isqueiro transparente atravessar pela mesa. Agarrou o objeto, caminhando por dentro da estrutura até encontrar uma janela, onde finalmente acendeu o cigarro, tragando forte a primeira, depois soltando a fumaça que se esvaía com o vento. Visualizava o fumo queimando, entretanto, em sua mente tudo que rodava era a imagem da expressão debochada de Kim Junmyeon em sua direção, desejando como nunca deixar o rosto bonito desfigurado. 

Queimou a bituca do cigarro no parapeito da janela, se virando e encontrando os outros homens falando ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguia entender nada, o que o deixava ainda mais irritado. Colocou os dedos entre os lábios, fazendo o assobio alto soar dentro da casa pequena. 

Tinha toda a atenção para si mesmo, no momento que soltou todo o ar pela boca, bagunçando o cabelo que já não estava mais em ordem há um tempo. 

O primeiro a falar foi Jongdae, que fechou o notebook, retirando novamente o óculos redondos e passando as mãos no rosto. Apostava que o coreano não dormia bem há algumas noites. 

— Black Sheep, por mais que você desconfie de mim, não fui eu quem liberou a informação. Isso é muito maior do que eu e você. — Fez um gesto apontando para si mesmo e depois para Zhang. — Acredito que o Kim é só a ponta do iceberg. Uma vez que isso começar, não vamos poder parar. 

Yixing assentiu, tinha uma leve ideia do que o hacker estava querendo dizer. Havia perdido uma chance e não poderia arriscar mais, o pontapé inicial já estava dado. E ele deveria continuar. 

— Qual o próximo passo? — Era Chanyeol, que tinha os cabelos tingidos para todos os lados e parecia ter reunido toda a coragem para questionar aquilo. 

Naquele instante, Yixing tinha toda a atenção de novo, todos os olhares fazendo um buraco em sua cabeça. Tinha uma ideia dançando no fundo de sua mente, mas era arriscado demais. Sacudiu a cabeça, um sorriso ladino surgindo nos lábios finos. Já tinha o seu ego pisoteado, não tinha mais nada a perder. Essa missão precisava ser resolvida, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. 

— O Ditador Kim disse em seu discurso que estaria disposto a aceitar sugestões, algo como suas portas estarem sempre abertas. — Observou quando os coreanos assentiram, e Zitao se limitou a dar um gole em uma cerveja. — Como faço para marcar uma reunião com o nosso querido Ditador Kim? 

Os outros indivíduos estavam chocados. Chanyeol até mesmo tinha a boca aberta, mostrando que mastigava alguns salgadinhos baratos. Jongdae tinha um sorriso de canto e balançava a cabeça, descrente da ideia do agente chinês. Baekhyun se arriscou, limpando a garganta antes de escolher as palavras certas. 

— Yixing, sabe que não posso permitir que você entre lá. Ele fala todas aquelas bobeiras apenas para causar uma falsa sensação de liberdade. — O Tenente tentava pontuar um dos muitos motivos para a ideia ser totalmente descabida. 

— Byun, eu tenho consciência de tudo isso, só que eu não vou sossegar enquanto não acabar com esse jogo ridículo. 

— Ei, não leve tanto para o pessoal, Black Sheep. — Era Jongdae, que continuava a deixar o nome estrangeiro rolar pela língua. 

— Isso não é pessoal. Eu me compadeci pelo seu povo e por isso estou aqui. Se eu conseguir retornar ao meu país, será com a minha honra reintegrada. — Yixing afirmou com os olhos escuros.

Baekhyun bufou, novamente, desistindo de debater, lançando um último olhar para Jongdae, que piscou lentamente como se desse o seu aval. Já Chanyeol deu de ombros, sua opinião não era a das melhores nesse momento. Zitao continuava alheio a tudo, preocupado em encontrar algo para comer, seu trabalho ali era apenas dirigir bem rápido.

— Em três dias, você terá o seu encontro. Vamos armar um bom plano para que você consiga escapar com vida. Já te considero como um dos meus homens e não aceito perder nenhum. — Baekhyun foi categórico, com os braços cruzados.

Yixing tentou sorrir em agradecimento para Byun, andando até perto de Zitao e puxando a garrafa da mão do motorista, dando um longo gole. Não seria fácil, ele sabia, mas como uma intuição forte em seu peito, sentia que a sua história com Kim Junmyeon estava apenas começando e que seria assombrado pela presença do Ditador até depois da morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenso para um primeiro capítulo?  
> Obrigada por chegar até aqui.


	2. Planos

Junmyeon estava calmo. Completamente tranquilo enquanto aceitava o lenço branco que Jinki lhe oferecia para limpar o sangue respingado em seu rosto. Desceu os poucos degraus do palanque, batendo com o tecido nos ombros, retirando a poeira invisível. Suspirou, ignorando os passos apressados às suas costas. Alguns homens estavam em choque, com as calças molhadas sem saber se corriam ou ajudavam a retirar o corpo do palco. As câmeras já não mais gravavam, pararam no instante em que o projétil atingiu o soldado corajoso. Junmyeon precisava se lembrar de enviar condolências à família do homem. Revirou os olhos ao lembrar-se do quão chato seria a cerimônia. 

  
Confiava em Jinki para dar as novas ordens. Jongin não se importaria de ter sua execução adiada por mais alguns dias, infelizmente, a estrela do dia tinha que ser Junmyeon novamente. Já começava a sentir uma pontada na cabeça ao perceber que amanhã teria que prestar contas ao corpo de Ministros, que estariam completamente afobados com uma ameaça tão direta ao governo. 

Ao contrário deles, o Ditador Kim não estava preocupado. Seu plano era simples e sabia que o inimigo não sossegaria até ter sua cabeça, então que venha pegá-la. 

***

Uma das primeiras coisas que Yixing aprendeu em seu treinamento é que se deve evitar ao máximo o território inimigo. Passar longe de onde você não estaria seguro e, se por acaso precisar entrar, que esteja armado até os dentes. Os dias que se passaram foram difíceis para Black Sheep. 

Ficar parado significava tempo para pensar. Yixing não gostava de pensar sobre o fracasso da sua missão. Ele tinha o coelho em sua mira e permitiu que a presa risse na sua cara e escapasse. Isso realmente era um chute em seu ego. 

Suspirou mais uma vez, ainda escorado na janela da cabana que os coreanos tinham ajeitado para ele e Zitao. O homem, agora, era como uma sombra. Yixing tentou dispensá-lo, não precisaria mais de sua ajuda, porém, o amigo chinês era realmente leal e afirmou que não arredaria o pé sem o companheiro de missão. Talvez, Yifan estivesse melhorando suas escolhas. 

Jogou o resto do cigarro pela janela, observando o nascer do sol. Era comum ir dormir depois de meia noite e acordar antes mesmo do dia começar. Sua mente estava exausta e não tinha nada ao seu alcance que poderia fazer para drenar toda a sua energia. 

Baekhyun garantiu que era seguro correr nas redondezas, então Yixing tentava diminuir toda a tensão levando o corpo ao extremo, correndo em círculos até sentir o pulmão comprimir e os músculos das pernas arderem, implorando por descanso. Fracasso. Tinha fracassado. 

A todo momento, Zitao estava como uma sombra. Se Yixing estivesse acordado, Zitao também estaria. Zhang se sentia como uma criança sendo vigiada, mas sabia que o outro só estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Já era o terceiro dia que acompanhava o sol nascer e percebia o quanto o seu guarda costas estava cansado. Se antes ele já tinha olheiras, agora estavam em número dobrado e mais profundas. Zitao, às vezes, praticava artes marciais para matar o tempo enquanto tinha alguma música estrangeira estourando nos autos falantes. 

— Vá descansar, Taozi. — A garganta arranhou com a frase curta. Não estava sendo muito falante nos últimos dias. 

O homem apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava irredutível. Não poderia falhar, deixar Yixing sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. 

— Relaxa, Sheep. Não é como se eu não passasse noites em baladas também. Não é tão divertido quanto sua companhia. — Huang sorriu ladino tentando descontrair. Yixing questionava se realmente o colega chinês pertencia àquela vida, parecia apenas um rapaz grande demais. 

O agente suspirou, não iria gastar saliva com Zitao sendo um idiota. Pensava em ir calçar o par de tênis para exaurir as energias do seu corpo quando a porta da frente se abriu e, com uma risada alta, lá estava o hacker, com uma mochila grande demais nas costas e Baekhyun em seu encalço balançando a cabeça e crispando os lábios em uma linha reta, como se reprendesse Jongdae por uma piada ruim. 

Zitao parecia mais acordado agora, analisando a expressão do companheiro que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa. Não é como se os coreanos os tivessem abandonado à própria sorte, apenas afirmaram que precisavam de um tempo para acalmar A Revolução e também o governo. Além de tentar bolar um plano para a insanidade que Black Sheep estava propondo. Entraram como se tivessem acabado de chegar de um dia exaustivo no escritório, se desfazendo dos casacos. Jongdae começou a esvaziar a bolsa grande, colocando todos os equipamentos em cima da mesa comprida, fazendo Zitao retirar as pernas longas esticadas na mesma. 

Yixing estava realmente imaginando arrancar aquele sorriso esticado do rosto de Jongdae, o hacker parecia sempre tão feliz. Não parecia trabalhar com o que trabalhava. Ainda não havia simpatizado completamente com o coreano. 

E para piorar, o dia tinha que começar com a voz alegre do outro: 

— Black Sheep, temos o seu plano! 

  
***

Dias ensolarados eram raros. Parecia que o ano oscilava entre outono e inverno. Sair de casa sem um casaco extra ou guarda chuva era um sonho distante. E isso fazia com que Chanyeol se encolhesse cada vez mais dentro de seu moletom escuro e puxar o capuz para mais perto do rosto. Ao pular mais uma poça da rua esburacada do subúrbio, acabou errando a mira enfiando o pé na água suja, fazendo respingos de lama voarem desde as calças jeans escuras até o topo da cabeça. Hoje não era um dia de sorte. 

Suspirou ao chegar à porta da casa simples, batendo os pés para tentar retirar o máximo de sujeira das botas pesadas. Bateu as mãos nas coxas para tentar limpar, acabando por esparramar ainda mais a lama. Suspirou, desistindo e empurrando o portão. Caminhou pelo jardim morto, olhando para todos os lados para conferir se alguém o estava seguindo. Era impossível, ali era praticamente o fim do mundo. Empurrou a porta pesada que fez questão de ranger para machucar os seus ouvidos, xingou baixinho e em resposta escutou uma risada baixa. Ele já estava lá. 

— Desculpe o atraso. Está cada vez pior se locomover com a ameaça tão próxima. — A voz pesada de Chanyeol ressoou quebrando o silêncio. 

O par de olhos do outro lado da sala parecia examinar cada movimento seu, desde o rubor nas bochechas pela roupa suja, até a retirada do capuz, deixando à mostra os cabelos vermelhos. Manteve a máscara escura, confiava nos aliados, mas não poderia dar tanto sobre si próprio. 

— Não há problema, Loey. Desde que não pude mais participar da Revolução, tudo chega atrasado pra mim. — A voz doce ressoou do outro lado da sala, o homem se levantou e caminhou com a leveza de uma pluma. 

Chanyeol realmente se sentia intimidado no momento, se não tivesse tanta segurança em si próprio, estaria tremendo e não seria de frio. Ele tinha consciência de que o que fazia ia contra o seu juramento, mas era para uma causa maior e bem, às vezes os fins justificam os meios. 

Seu trabalho era apenas ajudar alguém com grande influência, mas que não poderia trabalhar diretamente com a parte contrária ao governo. Sua ajuda vinha em formas de pequenas informações e que não prejudicaria ninguém. Tinha certeza que o aliado era alguém bom e que fazia bom uso do conhecimento que recebia de Loey. Mesmo sem saber A Revolução recebia todo mês uma quantia do doador anônimo, os outros pensavam que era apenas alguém de boa fé. Mas Chanyeol sabia o quanto cada centavo pesava em seu bolso e em sua consciência. 

O homem alto pigarreou em frente à Chanyeol, como se o chamasse de volta a realidade. 

— Loey, se não se importa, eu realmente preciso saber das boas novas e meu tempo é curto. 

Chanyeol suspirou, tentando recapitular todos os fatos que aconteceram em tão poucos dias. 

— A nossa carta na manga falhou. O chinês aposta que o Kim já sabia da operação. 

O aliado do piloto suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco comprido. 

— Isso já está óbvio. Preciso saber dos próximos fatos. — O homem pagava por informações não óbvias e não coisas que poderia deduzir sozinho.

— Os próximos passos? Bem, o hyung deu carta branca para o chinês fazer o que quiser e ele quer bater de frente com o inimigo, ele quer entrar na toca dele. — Chanyeol tentou simplificar ao máximo, talvez fosse inacreditável, nem ele mesmo acreditava nas palavras que saíam de sua boca. 

O outro indivíduo ergueu as sobrancelhas em dúvida. Aquilo era radical demais, existiam outros caminhos antes de um ataque tão incisivo. 

— Seria loucura. — Chanyeol revirou os olhos. 

— Isso é óbvio. — Respondeu da mesma forma que o outro tinha lhe falado mais cedo. — Mas o chinês está decidido. Chen já está bolando um plano. 

Chanyeol observou o homem unir as sobrancelhas, enquanto levantava a cabeça para o alto, como se pensasse se seria possível atravessar o concreto, depois soltou um suspiro alto o suficiente para ser ouvido através da máscara que lhe cobria mais da metade do rosto. 

— Quem é esse chinês? 

— Hum... Eu não sei o nome dele, apenas o chamamos de Black Sheep. 

Mais uma vez o homem enfiou as mãos nos bolsos antes de assentir com a cabeça. Rodopiou pelo cômodo escuro, como se checasse se não havia deixado nada para trás. Caminhou levemente até a porta. Quando chegou à frente da madeira, virou para trás, olhando-o por cima do ombro, proferindo palavras que deixariam Chanyeol por noites em claro. 

— Nosso encontro foi adorável, Loey. Só uma dica para vocês: nós não mandamos bilhetes para as nossas presas antes do ataque. 

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, quando abriu a boca para questionar o seu aliado, ele já não estava mais ali. As engrenagens em sua cabeça começaram a funcionar. Ele tinha certeza que não tinha enviado nada para o Kim, nem sabia de nada sobre a Revolução enviar algo. Isso significava que tinha mais um informante. 

Agarrou os cabelos vermelhos nos dedos, tentando descontar a frustração. 

— Porra, Big Bear. 

***  
Jongdae estava concentrado, com os lábios em uma linha reta, enquanto tinha a ponta dos dedos batendo no teclado do computador. Baekhyun estava diferente, parecia leve, sem muitas preocupações. Yixing esperava que o plano fosse o suficiente para conseguir o desejado. Estava pensando até mesmo em aposentadoria, Yifan que segurasse as pontas. 

Após passar um olhar criterioso pela sala e verificar o perímetro, Zitao finalmente se rendeu a encostar-se ao sofá durante alguns minutos. Yixing não aprontaria nada em quinze minutos de soneca. 

Jongdae levantou o olhar da tela e sorriu para Yixing, antes de coçar a garganta com um som alto.

— Bem, querido amigo chinês, bolamos um plano de sucesso para que a Revolução consiga o desejado e você volte para casa são e salvo. A Coréia do Sul não tem como provar que o ataque veio da China ou de qualquer outro país. Muito menos provar a existência de uma subversão. 

Yixing apenas balançava a cabeça enquanto Jongdae seguia com o monólogo. Deixaria para questionar depois. 

— Eles não poderiam negar um encontro diplomático com a China, já que ainda não romperam os contratos. Então, você, Black Sheep, vai se tornar Lan Zhan. 

O hacker estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, como se tivesse recebido a melhor notícia do mundo, ou melhor, dado. 

— Então, eu vou me tornar outro? — Isso não estava nos planos de Yixing. Ele só planejava entrar lá, fazer o que deveria, e se saísse vivo era um bônus.

— Na realidade, você vai assumir uma nova identidade, Black Sheep. Não sabem que foi você o responsável pelo ataque da última semana. Fizemos uma intensa pesquisa e o responsável não deixou nem rastros, a Polícia tá mais perdida que cego em tiroteio. — Baekhyun explicou melhor o ponto de partida. E fez Yixing suspirar aliviado, pelo menos não estava na mira. 

— Vou fazer alguma plástica? — Questionou sério, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. 

Jongdae jogou a cabeça para trás e se permitiu dar uma gargalhada forte, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga reta. Baekhyun apenas riu soprado enquanto balançava a cabeça. 

O coreano que estava sentado diminuiu o riso em um sorriso simples enquanto apertava a ponte do nariz e se acalmava. 

— Você ainda vai ter o seu rostinho, Sheep, relaxa. — Era Baekhyun, que percebeu como Yixing estava com os olhos cerrados e o rosto em uma careta desaprovadora. 

Será que valeria a pena derrubar Jongdae da cadeira e depois fingir que foi sem querer? Era uma atitude infantil, mas não poderia simplesmente enforcar o hacker e detonar o seu plano. 

— Gênio, explica como vamos fazer funcionar enquanto respondo algumas ligações?! Cinco minutos. — O Tenente Byun já estava perto da porta com o telefone em uma mão enquanto, com a outra, apontava para Jongdae. 

Yixing suspirou com a ideia de ficar sozinho com o antipático que atendia pelo apelido de Gênio. Baekhyun logo sumiu de vista, algo urgente deveria ter acontecido. 

— Garoto China, chega aqui. — Jongdae solicitou enquanto balançava uma mão no ar. 

Contra a sua vontade, Yixing deu alguns passos até estar atrás da mesa e ao lado de Jongdae, que não parecia tenso com a aproximação. 

Na tela do computador, estava a imagem de alguns documentos, todos com a foto de Yixing, porém o nome não era o seu, e sim Lan Zhan. A data de nascimento também era outra, além do nome dos pais. Pareciam tão reais que Yixing acreditava serem os seus verdadeiros documentos. 

Então, Jongdae passou para a próxima página, e ela continha algumas informações da vida profissional de Lan Zhan. Formado em Relações Econômicas Internacionais pela Universidade de Pequim. Trabalhava para o governo chinês há mais de cinco anos; um homem viajado pelo Leste Asiático e Europa Ocidental. Tantos vistos no passaporte que não chegavam à metade do que realmente existia no de Yixing. 

Lan Zhan era solteiro e focado no trabalho. Sua viagem para a Coreia do Sul tem como principal motivo a realização de uma pesquisa para o seu mestrado. E em sua agenda tinha uma estadia de uma semana na casa do Ditador Kim. Isso seria maravilhoso. 

— Gostou, Black Sheep? Está a sua altura? — Jongdae questionou com uma risada leve escapando pelos lábios. 

— Dá pro gasto, Gênio. Mas poderia ter escolhido outras fotos, tenho melhores. – Afirmou enquanto dava de ombros. 

— A parte tática é com o Byun, ele tem ideias sensacionais. Já que o Kim gosta tanto de veneno, poderíamos usar para acabar com ele. 

Yixing revirou os olhos para a proposta absurda de Jongdae, que para o hacker parecia fazer muito sentido. 

— Não me subestime, Gênio. Posso fazer melhor do que usar veneno. 

Quando fechou a boca, enquanto esperava uma resposta de Jongdae argumentando o motivo pelo qual o veneno era superior, Baekhyun entrou com um estrondo assustando Zitao, que pulou no sofá e acordou com os olhos arregalados, levando a mão à arma repousada ao seu lado. 

— Porra, Baekhyun! Quase que eu te meto uma bala. — O chinês estava com a mão no peito e a arma, agora, estava jogada no chão aos seus pés. 

Jongdae soltou um riso nervoso, enquanto Yixing fechava a porta novamente. Baekhyun parecia exasperado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo escuro, bagunçando os fios. Todos esperavam ansiosos por uma resposta até que Byun suspirou e soltou tudo de uma vez

— Chanyeol fez merda. E eu vou ter que consertar antes que seja tarde demais.

*** 

As pernas longas caminhavam o mais rápido possível, tentando não se sujar ainda mais. Estava ainda mais tenso, com o capuz cobrindo mais o rosto, os dentes batiam pelo frio intenso. Era cedo, mas o sol não esquentava o suficiente. Rezava para chegar logo até onde o seu carro estava estacionado. 

O subúrbio do país era algo intragável, não havia casas com aquecedores para suportar o frio, muito menos saneamento básico. Sem contar com as ruas que não tinham asfalto. Era raro ver alguém nas ruas, as pessoas não se sentiam à vontade, verões já não existiam mais para que as crianças, magras e desnutridas, brincassem do lado de fora. Chanyeol correu ao virar a esquina, faltava cem metros até alcançar o veículo escuro que havia deixado estacionado no beco. 

Deu três passos a frente quando, em um baque surdo, algo caiu a sua frente. No primeiro momento, se assustou com o barulho, depois deu um passo em direção ao embrulho de cobertores velhos, encostou o pé para sentir o que estava enrolado e sentiu um corpo sólido e frio. Era uma pessoa morta. Alguém, literalmente, havia morrido pelo frio extremo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a ficha caiu de que estava no meio da calçada com um corpo. Correu até o carro, olhando para os lados para verificar se não tinha nenhum par de olhos curiosos. Não poderia se dar esse luxo. Puxou do bolso o chaveiro, abrindo com as mãos trêmulas a trava. Pulou no banco do motorista, batendo a porta com um som alto. Colocou a cabeça no volante, suspirando e tentando acalmar os pensamentos. Com os dedos gelados, ligou o aquecedor, tentando resolver o seu problema número um: o frio. A cena do homem morto voltando à sua mente. 

Soltou o ar pela boca, passando a língua pelos lábios rachados. Puxou o cinto de segurança, passando pelo corpo, e ligou o automóvel, escutando o barulho do motor irradiar no silêncio taciturno. 

Em alguns minutos, estava em frente ao seu prédio. Demorou mais do que necessário para chegar ao local, escolheu cortar alguns caminhos, caso estivesse sendo seguido, e quando se sentiu livre de qualquer suspeita, correu para o seu destino. Mais uma vez, ao sair do carro, passou um olhar criterioso pelos arredores. Ninguém estava nas ruas, o que o fez suspirar antes de passar pela portaria e subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Sentia as mãos perdidas dentro do bolso enquanto puxava as chaves da porta, com alguma dificuldade já estava dentro de sua área segura. Conferiu se não estava nada fora do lugar em sua casa, olhou com pressa para a armadilha que deixava atrás da porta. Ninguém esteve ali. 

Finalmente arrancou o capuz e a máscara jogando em cima da mesa. Consertou a camiseta branca no corpo, antes de ir a busca do telefone celular para discar o número tão conhecido.

— Atende Byun, por favor. — Murmurava para si mesmo enquanto puxava a franja para trás com a mão livre. 

Depois de mais alguns toques, andava de um lado para o outro e nada da resposta do Tenente.

— Você conferiu antes de me ligar, Park?! 

Chanyeol suspirou de alívio, mesmo a com a voz ríspida de seu superior. 

— Relaxa, Byun. Tô em casa e temos um problema. 

— Nós ou você tem um problema? — A voz era repleta de ironia.

— Só me escuta, por favor. É sério. — Lamentou, antes de tomar uma grande lufada de ar. Aproveitou a coragem e começou a contar tudo a Byun. — Há alguns meses, um homem me procurou, ele tinha grande interesse na Revolução, sabia de informações que apenas um membro teria ciência. Ele disse que não poderia ser efetivo, pois iria contra a vida que ele aparentava. 

— O que ele queria, Park?! Você sabe que a insurreição necessita de ficar por baixo dos panos. Me diz que você descartou esse lunático? — Baekhyun tentava manter a calma. 

— Na realidade, não. Ele ofereceu uma boa quantia de dinheiro em troca de algumas informações. Eu nunca usei esse dinheiro, ele sempre foi para a Revolução. 

A linha ficou muda. Baekhyun respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar e criar alguma ordem em seus pensamentos. 

— Merda, Chanyeol! Vem pra cá agora, não fala mais nada. Só vem pra cá, estamos com o Black Sheep.

Antes do piloto sequer pensar em responder, Baekhyun já havia desligado. Soltou um lamento alto, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Temia pela própria vida no momento, eram seus companheiros leais, mas ele tinha errado com o grupo. Por isso, caminhou até o quarto, indo até o guarda roupa, e abriu a última porta, afastando suas camisas, para, então, forçar o fundo falso. Caiu com um estrondo aos seus pés, então enfiou o braço dentro do compartimento na parede. Construiu o mini arsenal quando decidiu entrar para a Revolução e foi necessário tomar maiores medidas de autoproteção. 

Escolheu um revólver de calibre 38, agarrou também uma caixinha de munições. Enquanto recarregava o comboio da arma em suas mãos, sentia o suor escorrer. Passou a bala em sua mão para a outra, que segurava o revólver. Usou a mão livre para secar a gota que escorria pela sua têmpora. 

Após encher os espaços com os projéteis, enfiou a arma na parte de trás da calça. Olhou para o armário, escolhendo um sobretudo longo e mais largo para cobrir melhor a arma. Jogou mais algumas balas dentro do bolso do casaco. 

Quando viu o seu reflexo no espelho do corredor, era apenas um rosto pálido emoldurado pelos cabelos vermelhos bagunçados. Baekhyun deu uma ordem, manda quem pode e obedece quem tem juízo.

***

A sala estava tensa. O clima, pesado desde que o Tenente Byun irrompeu pela porta com toda a sua frustração por algo que Chanyeol havia feito. Não proferiram nenhuma palavra desde então, Baekhyun apenas disse que o piloto estaria no local para resolverem o mais rápido possível. 

Yixing sentiu que o problema não era de seu interesse, já tinha muitos e agora precisava assumir uma nova identidade para o sucesso de sua missão. Preferiu refletir sobre como conseguiria fingir ser outra pessoa, não seria difícil. Apenas teria que se dedicar para entrar e sair sem deixar rastros, para que Lan Zhan não seja suspeito. 

Jongdae parecia compenetrado em algo na tela do computador e, por vezes, murmurava sozinho; Baekhyun tinha solicitado um cigarro a Yixing e fumava no mesmo lugar em que o agente chinês costumava ficar, na janela. Estava estressado e com as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma carranca. Zitao tinha desistido da soneca e decidiu tomar um banho, era possível escutar a música que o embalava. 

Após bons minutos de espera e ansiedade, o piloto chegou. No primeiro momento, os olhos assustados mapearam toda a sala, se certificando de que conhecia todos os homens presentes. Acenou com a cabeça quando Baekhyun apontou o sofá e, em passos rápidos, já estava em frente ao móvel. Sentou se com as costas retas e as mãos nos joelhos, Baekhyun arrastou uma cadeira e sentou a sua frente. Aquilo era um interrogatório? 

Jongdae apenas virou o seu assento para que ficasse também de frente para Chanyeol. Yixing preferiu levantar se e ficar em pé onde Baekhyun estava antes. 

Chanyeol limpou a garganta e tomou uma grande lufada de ar antes de iniciar o seu monólogo. 

— Tenente Byun, eu posso explicar tudo. Apenas me escute. 

Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça enquanto um sorriso brincava nos lábios finos, coçou o queixo com os dedos longos. 

— Eu estou me opondo a te ouvir, Chanyeol? — A voz era calma demais. 

O piloto teve a sensação de estar com um chumaço de algodão em sua boca, a língua seca. E a arma pressionada contra a parte baixa de suas costas parecia ainda mais gelada. 

— Como eu disse, Baekhyun, esse homem sabia de coisas que só um membro da Revolução saberia. Ele me disse que o seu maior sonho era fazer parte da equipe, mas que, infelizmente, não poderia participar. Então ele pensou em ajudar de longe. Eu pensei que ele seria apenas um doador anônimo e, bem, para vocês ele era apenas isso. — Chanyeol parecia sem ar, umedeceu os lábios na tentativa de diminuir a sensação de secura. 

Yixing, percebendo o estado do outro, foi até a geladeira pequena e agarrou uma garrafa de água e refez o caminho, colocando a embalagem em cima da mesa baixa. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos em surpresa, balançou a cabeça em agradecimento, aceitando de prontidão. Bebeu em goles longos, como se tomasse coragem para terminar a sua versão da história. Jongdae estava chocado, abria e fechava a boca como um peixe fora d'agua, mas não disse uma palavra sequer. 

— Pois, bem. Ele decidiu que gostaria de saber algumas informações e eu seria o responsável por passar. — A expressão no rosto de Baekhyun era de nojo, mas tratou de disfarçar e fingir neutralidade enquanto acenava para Chanyeol prosseguir. — Eu não passava nada secreto ou que fosse prejudicial, ele não sabe nem mesmo a minha identidade! 

— Tudo sobre a Revolução é secreto, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun afirmou, irredutível. — Me fala o que você contou para ele.

— Ele gostaria de saber o paradeiro de Minseok. Eu disse apenas que ele recebeu abrigo em um país vizinho. 

— Você apenas afirmou que o homem mais procurado pelo governo está vivo, Chanyeol! 

O homem alto se encolheu em seu lugar, Baekhyun estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva apenas com o pensamento de algo ruim acontecer ao Comandante. 

— Isso faz quase cinco meses e, até agora, nada aconteceu com ele! — Chanyeol tentou argumentar a seu favor. — E foi com esse dinheiro que conseguimos financiar a construção dos abrigos e manter a Revolução de pé! 

Baekhyun suspirou, passando as mãos no rosto. Chanyeol estava certo. Visto que Baekhyun não iria rebater, o piloto continuou com sua fala.

— Depois disso, foram só algumas informações recorrentes como ações comunitárias ou algo decidido nas reuniões. Ele teve interesse em aprofundar mais sobre a nossa didática. Não revelei muito. 

Jongdae revirou os olhos para o comentário do colega. “Não revelou muito, mas revelou algo”. 

— O mais importante agora é: Você passou alguma informação sobre a operação Black Sheep?

Chanyeol engoliu em seco. A culpa da falha do agente chinês cairia sobre suas costas? 

— Olha, Baekhyun, eu apenas disse que faríamos uma ação. Não afirmei que a China tinha enviado uma máquina de matar para eliminar o Ditador Kim. 

O piloto estava sendo sincero. Quando o aliado questionou sobre o próximo passo da Revolução, apenas disse que fariam uma ação grande, mas que nem ele sabia do que se tratava na época, já que sua única responsabilidade era pilotar aeronaves. 

O fato seguinte que se desenrolou na pequena sala foi demais para os olhos de Jongdae, que permaneceu sentado. Yixing saltou sobre o pescoço do coreano de cabelos vermelhos no mesmo momento em que puxava um punhal do bolso da calça. 

Chanyeol sentia a ponta afiada da arma branca pressionada no seu pescoço, o chinês tinha uma das pernas apoiadas no sofá entre as maiores do coreano, que não ousou mexer um fio. Yixing respirava pesado, estava com os olhos arregalados e os dedos brancos com a força exercida no punhal. Segurava-se tanto para não sujar o móvel caramelo com o sangue daquele delator filho da mãe. As narinas dilatadas tentavam puxar mais ar, as bochechas estavam vermelhas e, por entre os dentes cerrados, Yixing deu voz a um de seus pensamentos. 

— Me dê um bom motivo para não fazer essa sala inteira ficar da cor desse seu cabelo, Chanyeol. — Com a mão livre, apertou um chumaço de cabelo oleoso na nunca do coreano, sem piedade alguma, o fez erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos — Olha bem na minha cara e me fala por que você foi um merdinha e fodeu com a missão? Ele pagou pela sua língua também? Me responde! 

Baekhyun estava exasperado com a situação. O agente não lhe daria ouvidos e o derramar de sangue seria bem maior se ele fizesse alguma coisa com Chanyeol. Mesmo o piloto estando coberto de merda até o ultimo fio de cabelo, ainda tinha muito o que falar. 

Já estava de pé, Jongdae às suas costas respirava pesado, não sabia como lidar com tal situação. Em uma decisão precipitada, Baekhyun sacou a própria arma, deu um passo para frente e encostou o cano na cabeça do agente. Puxou o ar pela boca ao sentir o corpo do outro tencionar e, mesmo sob toda a pressão, soltou uma risada sarcástica. 

O tempo parecia congelado. Ninguém se movia, nem mesmo Jongdae, que estava de pé e tendo uma visão privilegiada de toda a cena. Aquilo seria uma explosão. 

Em um estalar de dedos, Zitao estava na sala. Arregalou os olhos para a atual situação e para o hacker estagnado e alheio àquela rede de ameaças. 

Quando menos esperava, o chinês mais alto entrou no meio da confusão. Primeiro, abaixou o braço de Baekhyun, liberando Yixing, que suspirou antes de libertar Chanyeol da gaiola criada pelo próprio corpo. 

Baekhyun guardou novamente a pistola, observou Yixing arremessar o punhal pela janela. Chanyeol secou o suor da nuca com a mão, depois passou a mesma na calça escura. Soltou o ar pela boca, observando Sheep se afastar até a porta. O barulho seguinte foi suficiente para demonstrar o tamanho da animosidade entre os homens. Logo em seguida, o som reverberou novamente, Zitao seguia como uma babá desesperada atrás do companheiro. 

— Eu vou limpar toda essa sujeira, Chanyeol. Mas preciso de um nome, alguma coisa que me leve a esse bem feitor. — Baekhyun sempre tomava a frente dos problemas na ausência de Minseok. Era sua responsabilidade.

— Eu não sei o nome dele. As únicas coisas que sei é que ele tem muito dinheiro e alguma ligação direta com a casa do Ditador. 

— Como assim? — Baekhyun se assustou ainda mais, o aliado de Chanyeol estava na toca do inimigo. 

— Ele tem informações de dentro. Inclusive, o motivo por que eu resolvi revelar esse segredo foi uma de suas confissões. 

Baekhyun apenas acenou com a cabeça esperando continuação. 

— Ele afirmou que alguém avisou ao Kim sobre o ataque. Ou seja, temos um infiltrado, Tenente. 

Nesse momento, Baekhyun sentiu o chão aos seus pés se abrirem. Novamente, teria que iniciar uma investigação dentro da própria equipe. Eram tão criteriosos em como escolhiam os membros e, mesmo assim, existiam tantos traidores. Já sentia o cansaço atingi-lo antes mesmo da caçada pelo aliado de Chanyeol e pelo maldito traidor. 

— Você fez bem em contar a verdade. Agora, voltando do início, ele tinha algum codinome, alcunha? Como você o chamava? 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, ainda não tinha se recuperado da injeção de adrenalina ao ter o agente chinês ameaçando a sua vida. Sussurrou o codinome escolhido pelo homem misterioso. 

— Big Bear. Eu o chamava de Big Bear. 

O som da risada estridente de Jongdae foi suficiente para estourar a bolha de tensão presente. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

***  
Junmyeon estava incomodado. As reuniões nunca foram satisfatórias. Era algo como se sentar na ponta da mesa comprida, escutar tudo e palpitar naquilo que realmente lhe interessava. 

As decisões eram tomadas pela democracia, os doze ministros votavam contra ou a favor. Mas o voto de minerva era do Ditador Kim. Algumas vezes, se sentia pressionado a um lado, mas acabava por escolher aquele que seria mais vantajoso para seu próprio umbigo. 

Alguns minutos atrás, eles discutiam sobre qual fim levaria o irmão mais jovem do Kim. Jongin conseguiu escapar da morte, como o bastardo sortudo que era. Como aconteceu a alguns anos atrás. Mais uma vez, as parcas pareciam preguiçosas para tirar a vida do homem. Os ministros acabaram decidindo por manter o segundo Kim vivo, afinal de contas, ele não era uma grande ameaça. O garoto era um prisioneiro no enorme Palácio, o julgamento por espionagem foi apenas a ideia de Jinki para se livrar do Kim mais jovem, enxergava-o como uma provável ameaça. Junmyeon dava risada do pensamento do Ministro, o irmão não passa de um garoto idiota e cheio de sonhos.

Os doze homens estavam todos envelopados em ternos caros e com relógios no pulso que pagariam pela alimentação de uma centena de famílias. O Kim analisava o anel do Ministro Kang, almejava um parecido. Pediria ao joalheiro que construísse um para estrelar em seu dedo anelar. 

O homem em que o Ditador Kim estava com os olhos observou-o antes de suspirar e dar início ao seu discurso. Era um dos mais importantes, segundo Jinki, e, na mesma medida, um dos maiores pé no saco.

— Kim, você entende o quão sério foi esse ataque? A oposição está cada vez mais forte. O que acha de se afastar um pouco? 

As sobrancelhas grossas de Junmyeon se uniram em contragosto. Um afastamento não seria necessário, logo, achariam a meia dúzia de lunáticos que provocaram o show da semana passada. Patéticos e com uma corja de traidores. 

— Sinceramente, não acho necessário, Ministro Kang. Posso muito bem lidar com os que são contrários ao Governo. Como venho fazendo a alguns anos. 

Não deixou que o gosto amargo que tomou conta de sua língua escorregasse pelas suas palavras. Sentia-se ameaçado.

— Bem, o senhor Kang não está de todo errado. Foi muito estressante o momento, prezamos pela sua saúde, seriam interessantes alguns dias de folga. — Era Jinki quem dava sua opinião no assunto, e Junmyeon observou meia dúzia de cabeças acenarem ao fim da fala de seu Ministro mais próximo. 

Preferiu amansar. Já tinha problemas demais e não poderia arrumar impasse com pessoas que estavam ao seu lado. Além do mais, percebeu que a maioria na sala concordava com Lee Jinki. Saberia que, se fosse contrário, eles venceriam por votação e ele acabaria sofrendo as consequências de sua impulsividade, como aconteceu quando era mais jovem.

— Eu não irei tirar uma folga total, como uma viagem ou algo do gênero. Eu irei me abster de algumas questões, passando para que o Sr. Lee assuma. Não planejo arrastar o pé, justo no momento em que as coisas estão se complicando. 

A pontada de ironia no final da frase, não deixou os outros surpresos. Conheciam muito bem a personalidade daquele que tinha todo o poder. 

O discurso de Junmyeon pareceu surtir o efeito desejado, ninguém pareceu se opor ao seu desejo. Isso era bom. Agradeceu a compreensão e pediu a Jinki que se encontrasse com ele mais tarde em seu escritório pessoal. 

Levantou-se da cadeira confortável, observando os outros homens curvando o corpo em um ângulo de 90° graus. Sorriu levemente, virando as costas para caminhar em direção à saída, as mãos dentro do bolso da calça azul índigo. Quando a voz de um dos mais velhos do corpo de ministros soou na sala silenciosa.

— Ditador Kim, quase ia me esquecendo, mas você receberá um diplomata da China ainda esse mês. Foi impossível recusar, espero que compreenda.

O Sr. Park, responsável pelas poucas relações comerciais que a Coréia do Sul mantinha com países vizinhos, sentenciou de uma vez, não deixando espaço para contestação. Mais uma vez, as sobrancelhas escuras voltaram a se juntar e os lábios formaram uma linha reta enquanto sua língua coçava para ordenar que o homem mais velho mandasse a China se ferrar.

Junmyeon teria que lidar com aquilo com a maior elegância possível. Esperava que esse diplomata não fosse tão chato quanto seu grupo de ministros.

***

Yixing poderia jurar que a camisa social embaixo do paletó fazia a pele de seu pescoço coçar. O maldito do Jongdae deveria ter lhe arrumado roupas de segunda mão e que causariam alergia de propósito. 

Soltou uma bufada, nervoso, levando a mão à nuca novamente para coçar o pescoço, identificando que, na realidade, era a etiqueta que causava o desconforto. Sentiu-se irritado, abaixou em seu lugar no banco do carro utilitário preto que Baekhyun arranjou para chegar até a toca do inimigo. Puxou para cima a barra da calça escura, abaixou a meia preta para cobrirum pequeno canivete armazenado em seu tornozelo. Arrumou novamente a roupa, desdobrou-se no assento para conseguir cortar o pequeno pedaço de tecido das costas. Suspirou quando tinha o quadrado entre os dedos. Quando levantou os olhos, encontrou Zitao lhe observando com uma expressão de descrença.

— Porra, Sheep. O que o Baekhyun falou sobre armas? Você vai ser virado do avesso lá dentro. E se te pegam com isso? 

Zitao soltou, exasperado, enquanto aguardava o sinal abrir para seguir em frente. Hoje, até mesmo ele havia vestido uma roupa mais social. Levaria Yixing até a casa do Ditador Kim. 

As últimas semanas foram dedicadas a Yixing aprendendo como ser Lan Zhan, o diplomata, e não mais Black Sheep, agente secreto. Não foram fáceis todas as horas de estudo com Jongdae, todos os vídeos a que ele havia assistido. Era praticamente um graduando agora, sentia seu QI aumentando pelo menos cem por cento.

Sem contar com ter que aprender a se vestir com todos os ternos caros que o Gênio havia conseguido para o novo homem que estava se tornando. Baekhyun ajudou na parte de como se portar e até mesmo criou uma vida nova para ele. Com lembranças falsas e fotos retiradas diretamente da tela do computador de Jongdae. 

— Okay, Zitao. Não teria problema algum, sou um estrangeiro em um país que nunca visitei! 

— Byun disse nada de armas. Então, passa pra cá tudo que você tem escondido aí. 

Yixing parou com a mão no ar, estava se segurando para não bagunçar o cabelo que fora obrigado a pentear com gel em um topete charmoso que ornava bem com os óculos que Chanyeol opinou serem ótimos para finalizar o visual de homem intelectual. 

Revirou os olhos, jogando o canivete no chão do carro, recebendo um olhar carrancudo do amigo chinês que acelerou o carro. Abaixou-se novamente, puxando um mini punhal da outra perna, lançando de encontro ao chão. Por fim, remexeu na cintura, puxando um revolver em miniatura. Zitao riu engasgado com a imagem.

— Pretendia matar um passarinho com isso?! 

Yixing apenas riu pelo nariz sem paciência para as piadas de seu “guarda costas”. 

O agente chinês estava ansioso como nunca esteve antes. Era simples se infiltrar e realizar o serviço. Baekhyun assegurou que a prioridade era sua vida, então quando se sentisse ameaçado, deveria bater em retirada. Byun estava sendo ingênuo, Yixing não daria o braço a torcer.

Após alguns minutos, Zitao estacionou o carro em uma rua adjacente à entrada da mansão Kim, como solicitado por Yixing. Já bastava que um deles estivesse vulnerável. Suspirou, antes de soltar o cinto de segurança, abrir a porta e sair do automóvel. 

Esticou os braços, ajeitando as mangas do paletó com elegância. Devia parecer elegante. Abriu a porta traseira, puxando uma pequena mala branca. Puxou a alça para arrastar na curta caminhada até o ninho de cobras. 

Abaixou-se na janela do banco do passageiro que ocupava agora há pouco, deu um sorriso fraco para Zitao, o lutador tinha sido uma ótima companhia. 

— Obrigado por tudo, babá. Se cuida e não me esquece, hein? 

Zitao estava tenso. A sensação de estar abandonando um amigo à própria sorte o assombrava. 

— Essa frase devia ser minha. — O tom soou divertido, mesmo que a melancolia estivesse presente. — Você volta vivo ou vivo, porque se não Kris vem te buscar. 

— Para de drama e vai logo antes que isso fique estranho. — Yixing girou o tronco e ousou consertar uma mecha do cabelo fora do lugar no retrovisor. Juntou os dedos indicador e médio, batendo na têmpora direita em uma saudação para o amigo chinês. 

Suspirou antes de começar a sua caminhada em direção a mansão que, sem dúvidas, imitava um castelo medieval. 

O único barulho no raio de quinhentos metros eram as rodinhas da mala contra o asfalto. Tudo parecia sair diretamente da revista Forbes. Sem dúvidas, o contraste social entre a periferia e o local de moradia da elite era esmagador. 

Antes de chegar à frente da casa, puxou um par de luvas pretas do bolso da calça alinhada e rapidamente as vestiu, esticando os dedos para se acostumar.

Já estava em frente ao portão de grades que cercava a frente da moradia do Ditador Kim. Rapidamente, um homem fardado apareceu com um rifle posicionado em suas costas. Yixing sorriu docemente, fazendo o jovem responder o ato. 

— Lan Zhan, certo? Me empreste seus documentos?

— Claro, meu querido. — Em um rápido movimento, o “diplomata” arrancou do bolso o passaporte e esticou o braço, passando pela grade para o outro. 

Yixing percebeu como o rapaz parecia nervoso. Tentando equilibrar a arma nas costas enquanto em uma mão tinha uma prancheta, em que ele apoiou o documento, checando todas as informações. 

Yixing crispou os lábios ao perceber um vinco se formar entre as sobrancelhas do soldado. Rapidamente, a expressão abandonou seu rosto e ele deu um sorriso de todos os dentes enquanto devolvia o documento ao chinês. Zhang pensou que um soldado não deveria sorrir tanto para um estranho. 

O rapaz puxou o rádio e solicitou a abertura do portão. Yixing deu um passo para trás, esperando a ação terminar. Quando recebeu autorização, acenou com a cabeça e deu o primeiro passo em direção a casa. 

Suas pernas pareciam chumbo enquanto caminhava pelo enorme jardim com dois soldados ao seu lado. Diferente do jovem alegre que o entrevistou na entrada, estes eram sérios e, provavelmente, não iriam lhe oferecer um “bem-vindo”. 

Antes mesmo que pudesse questionar, a enorme porta foi aberta por um mordomo em um traje completo, que lhe ofereceu uma reverência. Respondeu o ato antes de continuar sendo escoltado pelo hall de entrada, que tinha o tamanho de uma praça principal de uma cidade. 

Um dos soldados parecia obstinado a lhe revistar, podia ouvir os sussurros às suas costas. Sorriu ladino antes de se virar abruptamente para os dois soldados, fazendo com que se atrapalhassem em sua caminhada. 

— Senhores, sintam-se à vontade para olhar os meus pertences e até mesmo o meu corpo. O único perigo que posso oferecer é o conhecimento. — Sorriu ao final da frase, ajeitando o óculos que teimava em escorregar pelo nariz. 

O mais alto pareceu chocado e manteve a boca aberta como um peixe em busca de ar. Já o mais baixo deu passo à frente e esticou a mão em direção à bagagem quando uma voz o impediu, como se um raio cortasse a sala. 

— Vocês não me envergonhariam assim, ele é um convidado pessoal. 

Os soldados perderam toda a cor do rosto, petrificados como duas estátuas em posição de sentido. Yixing sentiu uma vontade de rir chamuscar em seu peito, mas a engoliu e virou-se de frente para o anfitrião. 

Os olhos de Yixing eram como os de uma coruja, espertos. Analisou a cena a sua frente. Kim Junmyeon estava realmente elegante em seu traje preto com algumas correntes em seus ombros, além das abotoaduras exageradas em seus pulsos. Não pôde deixar de notar que, mesmo sem uma altura vantajosa, o homem ainda exalava poder. Seus sapatos pareciam brilhar mais que o anel em seu dedo. Yixing não pôde evitar que seu olhar enquadrasse o rosto esculpido pelos Deuses; as sobrancelhas grossas e escuras eram expressivas, os olhos puxados chamuscavam em astúcia, o nariz fazia a obra parecer ainda mais inteligível, já a boca tinha pequenos lábios avermelhados, que Yixing apostaria serem tão macios quanto mil plumas. Talvez agora ele se sentia capaz de compreender todo o poder do outro homem, com uma face como aquela, era impossível não dominar uma nação. O cabelo escuro penteado em um topete lateral construía uma moldura perfeita para o rosto. 

Ao seu lado, havia um homem que sempre acompanhava Junmyeon, e fazia o mesmo com seu pai. Ou seja, o Ditador era tão burro ao manter um traidor como Lee Jinki ao seu lado? 

Yixing foi despertado de seus pensamentos quando o braço direito do Kim falou novamente sobre como era um prazer recebê-lo e como lera todas as cartas de recomendação de Lan Zhan. Essas, retiradas diretamente do computador de Jongdae, talvez Yixing devesse algo ao Gênio. 

Deu o seu melhor sorriso cortês ao se curvar em um reverencia perfeita. 

— Vocês não sabem o quanto sou grato por esta oportunidade! É um enorme prazer estar debaixo do mesmo teto que os senhores. — O entusiasmo, forjado, em sua voz parecia real. 

Percebeu como o Kim, soltou uma risada nasalada. Yixing apostava que ele não gostaria de estar lidando com um diplomata idiota.

— Não me chame de senhor, isso faz com que eu me sinta velho. Kim Junmyeon, ao seu dispor. — Yixing podia jurar que sentiu seu coração apertar com o sorriso galanteador que o governante direcionou-lhe. O que o surpreendeu completamente foi sentir o suor em suas palmas por debaixo do tecido grosso das luvas. Que merda, estava nervoso? 

Automaticamente, respondeu o sorriso com um ainda maior, salientando a covinha existente em sua bochecha. Apressou-se em retirar a luva da mão direita antes de esticá-la para encontrar a do Kim. 

O aperto de mão durou poucos segundos, mas foi suficiente para fazer com que uma corrente elétrica atravessasse o corpo de Yixing. E, pela expressão de surpresa no rosto de Junmyeon, ele não foi o único a sentir isso. 

A mão de Junmyeon estava gelada, como se a mantivesse dentro de um congelador, mas em contrapartida, era macia como seda. Já a palma de Yixing era quente, como se segurasse uma caneca de café, e a pele estava judiada com algumas pequenas cicatrizes. O choque acabou ocasionando uma troca de olhares intensa, que não durou mais que um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Yixing vacilar a força com que segurava a mão de Junmyeon. 

Ao se afastar com um sorriso amarelo, Yixing se apressou a colocar de volta a luva. Observou como Junmyeon colocou a mão que estava em contato com a de Yixing anteriormente em seu braço e realizou um leve aperto como se checasse se ainda estava no lugar. 

Yixing abaixou o braço, abrindo e fechando os dedos como se quisesse que a sensação de formigamento o abandonasse logo. E, pelo visto, ela não queria lhe abandonar. 

Por fim, Zhang Yixing, rezava para qualquer deus existente nessa terra sem lei para que todo esse magnetismo que envolvia a sua presa fosse um breve delírio; pois a sensação que corria pelo seu corpo lhe dizia o contrário. Black Sheep talvez estivesse afundado mais na toca do lobo do que imaginava. 


	3. Intenção

O dia estava feio. Não era nenhuma novidade, a ausência de sol para aquecer a cidade cinza, tanto pela fumaça das indústrias, quanto pelo clima que maltratava o local.

O homem alto aproveitava o intervalo de seu turno no fundo da fábrica de tamanho médio em que trabalhava. Pagava pouco, o suficiente para não morrer de fome e frio. A linha tênue entre viver e sobreviver já havia sido rompida há algum tempo para o jovem que queimou todos os sonhos junto com os descartes de seu trabalho monótono e talvez prejudicial à saúde.

Ainda tinha esperança de um futuro melhor, por isso ainda continuava participando das reuniões de uma organização contrária ao governo. Era arriscado, mas ele não tinha muito a perder além de seu pequeno poodle branco, o único que ainda o suportava.

Olhou para o céu, perguntando a quem quer que esteja acima de todos os pobres mortais se um dia o sol voltaria. Na realidade, ele tinha a sensação de que o astro daria a graça assim que o Kim que estava no poder descesse para o andar de baixo. Quase, como um ajuste de contas.

Deixou um riso sufocado escapar, sacudindo a cabeça e levando o cigarro já pela metade aos lábios. Escutou o barulho de botas contra o chão pedregoso, tinha uma aposta que se confirmou quando, ao seu lado, um homem mais baixo e com uma máscara descartável cobrindo a metade inferior do rosto bateu o ombro em seu peito, como em um cumprimento silencioso. Observou a forma como os olhos felinos checaram o local, percebendoque estavam sozinhos.

— Você não acha que a fumaça lá de dentro já é o suficiente para os seus pulmões?! — O tom brincalhão quebrou o gelo. O homem ao seu lado abaixou a máscara e esticou a mão, roubando entre os dedos o último precioso do mais alto, dando um trago.

— Ei, Byun! Era o último. — O outro deu um sorriso enquanto soltava a fumaça espessa. Passou novamente o cigarro, menor do que antes, para as mãos do dono. Enfiou a mão no bolso do sobretudo, puxando um maço e passando para o rapaz. — Valeu! Mas desde quando você fuma Malboro?!

— Desde que um chinês marrento cruzou meu caminho. Mas, Sehun, isso não é da sua conta.— O olhar agora estava aguçado. Em resposta, o operário encolheu os ombros, lançando a bituca no chão.

— Eu adoro o seu bom humor. — Sehun não perdia o sarcasmo, Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Eu acabei de te dar um maço de cigarros, quem mais faria isso? — Byun deixou a pergunta retórica no ar. — Mas eu vim aqui por outro motivo.

Sehun deu um sorriso ladino. Mesmo que Baekhyun fosse insuportável, ainda gostava de participar de seus serviços sujos. Era um pouco de adrenalina em sua vida monótona.

— Você sabe que eu nunca te digo não. — A fala foi interrompida pelo sino alto indicando o fim do intervalo. — Te encontro depois que sair desse inferno. No mesmo lugar de sempre, certo?

Sehun começou a caminhar de frente para Baekhyun e de costas para a entrada do armazém. O Tenente apenas acenou a cabeça preguiçosamente para a dúvida de Sehun.

O rapaz de corpo esguio continuou sua caminhada antes de se virar e entrar novamente para o fim de seu turno, levantou a caixinha de cigarros e sorriu.

Baekhyun suspirou quando observou as costas do jovem desaparecerem novamente na escuridão. Sehun era prático e fácil de trabalhar junto, perfeito para sua nova tarefa. O dia estava apenas começando, mas Baekhyun tinha tanta sujeira para limpar que talvez precisasse de mais algumas horas daquele dia. Sua última esperança ainda era _Black Sheep_.

***

A sala tinha cheiro de limpo. Como se passassem o dia inteiro desinfetando tudo e todos os cantos. Chegava a ser enjoativo. Por outro lado, a decoração era de tirar o fôlego, era como estar de fato em um castelo, todos os móveis exalavam riqueza. As cortinas pesadas balançavam com o vento da manhã. O céu cinzento enquadrado pelas enormes janelas tornava o ambiente ainda mais frio.

Até mesmo a xícara entre as mãos de Yixing parecia ser feita de ouro. O que não o surpreenderia. Estava há cinco minutos ao lado do Kim e já havia percebido o quanto ele adorava coisas brilhantes e que cheiravam a rios de dinheiro.

Não poderia negar o convite do garboso Ministro para um chá antes de conhecer suas instalações. Mesmo que sua garganta se apertasse com o mínimo pensamento de passar mais do que o tempo necessário ao lado do Principezinho Em sua mente, era assim como Kim Junmyeon aparecia. Um príncipe, da mais baixa qualidade e caráter duvidoso, mas ainda assim, um príncipe. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber o bufo soltado pelo outro homem ao ter sua presença exigida por Jinki naquele momento.

Como se o destino brincasse, o Ministro sorridente teve uma emergência e saiu à francesa. No final, seriam só Junmyeon e Yixing, e um chá horroroso. O chinês não pôde poupar a careta ao provar o sabor amargo que invadiu sua língua. Sabia do histórico do homem a sua frente, e aquilo se parecia muito com veneno. Como que por reflexo, levou a mão livre à parte de trás do corpo a procura de sua arma, acabou não encontrando nada. Rapidamente, percebeu o deslize, ajeitando o corpo no estofado macio e devolvendo a xícara lustrosa para a mesa.

— Estava tão forte assim? A maioria dos visitantes acabam cuspindo tudo, você disfarçou bem. — Yixing analisou que nada se movia além dos lábios perfeitos, o coreano parecia quase uma estátua.

Inclinou a cabeça, segurando o palavrão na ponta da língua e tentando pensar como Lan Zhan responderia àquilo. Optou por sorrir.

— Eu realmente prefiro coisas doces. Nada pessoal. — Tentou escapar sendo o tiozão piadista. — Parece realmente bom, talvez exija um pouco mais de costume.

O Kim mexeu apenas os músculos da bochecha em um sorriso mínimo. Levou novamente a xícara à boca, tomando um longo gole da forma mais elegante possível. Seu corpo perfeito se inclinou em um ângulo de 45° para posicionar a porcelana ao lado da de Yixing. A do chinês estava praticamente cheia, em contrapartida, a de Junmyeon estava vazia. Apenas o leve tom amarelado do líquido manchava a louça clara.

— Vamos aos negócios, meu querido. Você tem alguma agenda? Com certeza deveria conhecer a nossa Biblioteca Nacional. — Junmyeon parecia ser apenas um intelectual, não um homem poderoso e que aparentava gostar tanto da morte.

— Eu adoraria! Ouvi dizer que existem exemplares únicos. Na realidade, eu tenho trabalho para concluir, então gostaria de fazer algumas entrevistas, conhecer um pouco mais da organização de seu país. — Vomitou tudo que gastou algum tempo decorando nas últimas semanas.

Observou a forma como o Kim pressionou os lábios em uma linha reta antes de umedecê-los com a língua. Ele juntou as mãos em cima do joelho das pernas cruzadas.

— Compreendo, Sr... Lian. Eu vou ser sincero: — Realizou o seu movimento mais estupefato até o momento, jogando o corpo para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. — Não dou a mínima para toda essa questão de pesquisa e tudo mais! Eu só não quero ter problemas. Desde que você não me cause erros de percurso, tudo ficará bem. O que eu quero dizer é: não escreva nenhuma merda sobre o meu trabalho e a minha nação. O senhor é um homem inteligente.

O discurso pegou Yixing de surpresa. Obviamente, eles não deixariam que o diplomata escrevesse algo que eles julgassem errado. O ditador a sua frente era, de fato, um adepto à censura. A sua fala não fez nem cócegas em Yixing, de repente sentiu vontade de finalizar o serviço agora mesmo e acabar com toda aquela petulância, que nem sequer conseguia imaginar como poderia caber em um homem só.

Como quem estava sentado cara a cara com Kim Junmyeon era Lan Zhan, e não Black Sheep, o chinês forçou- se a montar uma expressão de surpresa e choque.

— E-eu realmente nunca faria nada que fosse prejudicial a você! E ao seu país! Eu planejo mudar a visão que as pessoas têm da Coréia do Sul. — O chinês falou tudo rápido enquanto fazia mini reverências de seu lugar.

Novamente, sentiu sua respiração vacilar quando escutou a risada do outro e observou seus olhos se apertarem e os dentes brancos ficarem a mostra.

— Ah, eu só estava tentando acertar as coisas. Sabe, para ficar tudo conversado. — A risada cessou, e ele levantou a mão direita, agitando-a no ar como se abanasse a tensão do local.

Yixing não respondeu. Sentia- se irritado, a personalidade do coreano estava esgotando suas energias. Ele só tinha beleza mesmo.

— Tem uma pergunta que eu sempre gosto de fazer àqueles que se aproximam de mim, seja qual for o motivo. — Junmyeon ajeitou a postura na cadeira, o rosto agora estava sério. — Se você fosse um rei, preferiria ser amado ou temido?

Yixing juntou as sobrancelhas em um vinco. Passou dias estudando Economia e Política para chegar agora e Junmyeon o questionar com uma frase de um filósofo antigo.

Suavizou a expressão, umedeceu os lábios ressecados enquanto pensava. Zhang Yixing preferia ser temido, isso era fácil de responder. Mas e Lan Zhan, um diplomata humilde? Estava em um duelo interno de como responder àquilo. Esse maldito o havia pegado novamente. E a cada milissegundo, os olhos espertos de Junmyeon se tornavam mais agudos. Soltou o ar pela boca, o que temia tanto? Era só uma pergunta idiota.

— Prefiro ser amado. O medo não é um sentimento positivo. — Buscou compreender a forma como as sobrancelhas de Junmyeon se ergueram em surpresa. Ele não esperava aquela resposta.

— As más línguas dizem que o amor é rompido toda vez que surge um novo interesse. Enquanto o medo é sempre presente. Ninguém gosta da ideia de ser castigado. — Junmyeon falava com os olhos fixos em algum ponto atrás da cabeça de Yixing, como se realmente refletisse sobre suas palavras.

Como em um piscar de olhos, ele se levantou, ajeitando a roupa desnecessariamente no corpo. Como se por reflexo, Zhang também se colocou de pé.

Ficou surpreso quando o Kim esticou a mão para ele, dessa vez não demorou tanto para responder ao gesto. E como anteriormente, a sensação foi a mesma. Junmyeon repetiu o ato para testar a tese e, infelizmente, algo naquele diplomata o fazia se sentir diferente.

Yixing sentiu os pulmões explodirem com a corrente elétrica dessa vez. Alguém lá em cima estava com muita raiva dele.

Junmyeon deu um sorriso amarelo antes de se afastar.

— Eu lhe aconselho a pensar melhor sobre a sua resposta. Sinto que você tem outros desejos aí dentro. — O Kim soltou a declaração apontando, mesmo que a distância, para o seu peito.

Yixing sorriu de leve, acenando com a cabeça e observando Junmyeon caminhar para fora da sala. E sentiu como se o homem escapasse entre os seus dedos como areia. Tinha perdido uma chance, será?

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, não dando a mínima para o penteado, tirou os óculos do rosto para esfregar as mãos pela face. Sentia- se tenso.

O maldito Kim o tinha deixado cheio de desconfianças, com a cabeça uma bagunça e os pensamentos a mil. Sem contar a sensação de formigamento em sua palma que estava em contato com a de Junmyeon um minuto atrás. Depois dessa missão, finalmente, aceitaria a ajuda psicológica que Yifan tanto oferecia.

***

Junmyeon nunca tinha bons sonhos. Não acreditava em uma força maior, algo como deuses que ministram a vida de vários bonequinhos e se divertem com sua desgraça. Sua fé sempre foi precária. Mas, ultimamente, durante as noites em que dormia sempre esperando que fosse surpreendido por algo, tinha a sensação de que algo novo iria acontecer, como uma intuição.

Na última noite, teve um sonho, quase pesadelo, em que o diplomata visitante acabava morto, porém quando chegava a seu caixão, tudo o que tinha dentro era uma ovelha negra.

Sacudiu a cabeça, se livrando do pensamento idiota. Nunca acreditou em misticismo e não seria agora que iria passar a acreditar. Tinha problemas maiores para lidar como o Sr. Choi, que não fechava a boca continuava vociferando sua ideia sobre como deveriam existir mais fabricas. Velhos nojentos, com sede de mais dinheiro. Sempre assim.

Tentou afastar a atenção da voz altiva do homem, sem querer, seus olhos caíram na cadeira extra colocada entre os Ministros mais jovens. Observou como o chinês parecia cansado, os óculos escorregavam e as mãos estavam inquietas.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando percebeu que a folha do caderno do intelectual estava em branco. A caneta dançando entre os dedos longos. Levantou o olhar novamente e acabou percebendo que também estava sendo observado. Esquadrinhou o momento exato em que os lábios avermelhados do chinês se repuxaram em um sorriso tímido, uma covinha sapeca aparecendo.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos, esse homem estava sendo um idiota. E não tinha paciência para pessoas sorridentes demais. Educadas demais. E algo sobre o estrangeiro o intrigava.

Aquele sentimento de premonição voltando, não seria abandonado pela sensação tão cedo. O calafrio passou novamente por seu corpo, e o olhar afiado do outro lado da mesa ainda estava fixo nele.

Junmyeon estava cansado de ouvir esses velhotes. Ele não precisava deles, era o contrário. Suspirou, cortando o último fio de sua paciência. Levantou- se abruptamente, fazendo com que a cadeira pesada arranhasse o piso imaculado.

— Não me sinto bem, infelizmente. Deixarei que Lee Jinki continue comandando a discussão. — Fez uma breve reverência. Pelo canto dos olhos analisou a careta de desprezo do Sr. Choi. — Não. Eu voto contra a construção de mais fábricas. Choi, você precisa parar de ter amantes, quem sabe assim seu dinheiro se torne mais rentável?!

Junmyeon alfinetou sem dó o homem. Deixou que um sorriso irônico tomasse conta de seu rosto.

Yixing podia jurar que a temperatura da sala tinha aumentado cinco graus. Os homens mais velhos pareciam fumegantes.

Assim que a porta da sala fechou- se em um estrondo, o velho que Junmyeon tinha ofendido poucos segundos atrás levantou- se de seu lugar com as bochechas pegando fogo.

— Jinki, eu não suporto esse moleque! — A voz era sussurrada, como se temesse que a confissão se espalhasse mais que o desejado. — Ele mais atrapalha que ajuda!

O chinês se encolheu em seu lugar, como se desejasse escutar mais da conversa, porém os outros não pareciam atentos à presença do estrangeiro.

O braço direito do Ditador Kim se levantou. Ele parecia não se abalar pela raiva dos outros. Com uma calma surpreendente, começou a caminhar até o lado do homem nervoso.

— Acho bom você se acalmar. Ele é uma peça realmente importante para tudo que todos nós almejamos. — As mãos encontraram o ombro largo do colega na tentativa de o acalmar. — Aguentem mais um pouco. Tudo dará certo.

O sorrisoque Jinki direcionou para os outros homens era grande, fazendo as bochechas apertarem os olhos rasos. Era como se tudo estivesse bem.

Um leve burburinho se iniciou, as frases misturadas não eram fáceis de discernir, mas a maioria eram de xingamentos direcionados ao Kim.

Os homens começaram a se dispersar, deixando a sala cada vez mais leve. Yixing podia jurar que toda a podridão do mundo estava concentrada nesses homens. Não era santo, mas eles fediam a tudo de ruim que se poderia imaginar.

Esperou mais um pouco e estava sozinho no grande ambiente. Suspirou, sentindo que essa missão não seria tão simples e ele não seria o mesmo após toda essa troca de identidade.

Talvez Yixing tivesse más notícias para Junmyeon. Ele não era um Rei, estava mais para um peão.

***

Baekhyun estava nervoso. Ele já esteve em situações piores, mas essa era delicada. Não podia jogar uma granada e simplesmente explodir tudo. Teria consequências demais e pessoas inocentes envolvidas.

Tomou mais um gole da água com gás. Estava decepcionado por não poder beber, porém era o correto, já que teria um interrogatório para fazer.

Sua amizade com Chanyeol era muito forte para deixar que o agente chinês o matasse, mesmo que o piloto tivesse falhado em seu juramento de manter as informações secretas. Era dolorido ser traído, mas a dor maior seria perder um de seus últimos amigos. E, sem dúvidas, um dos membros mais importantes da Revolução.

Sehun estava atrasado. O jovem, além de petulante, agora estava sendo irresponsável. Soltou o ar pela boca, observando a fumaça do choque do ar quente com o ambiente gelado. Poderia congelar se o operário demorasse mais alguns minutos.

Quando viu que Sehun se aproximava, fez questão de colocar sua carranca para jogo. Tinha tantas preocupações e o jovem estava tendo a coragem de sorrir brincalhão. Baekhyun estava quase congelando e ele estava rindo como se uma piada muito engraçada tivesse sido contada.

— Achei que teríamos um aquecimento, Byun. Você já foi mais animado.

— Porra, Sehun. Achei que você era meu aliado e não planejava me matar congelado! — Sehun riu. Baekhyun suspirou. — O serviço é sério. Precisamos estar sóbrios. Isso é diferente. — completou com

o dedo em riste, apontando para o peito de Sehun. O jovem se remexeu como em um calafrio falso.

— Vou fazer tudo que você quiser. –— Sehun ficou sério, ajeitando a touca escura na cabeça. Baekhyun acenou em resposta.

— Chega de conversa então, seu proletário safado. Temos muito trabalho. — Byun puxou a máscara de volta ao rosto.

Observou Sehun consertar a sua como em um reflexo. Os olhos estavam apertados como se suspeitasse de algo, porém o jovem já sentia a adrenalina correndo por suas veias.

Caminharam juntos por mais alguns minutos, que foram percorridos em um silêncio confortável. Estavam em frente à casa velha e com um jardim depredado.

Baekhyun deu o primeiro passo, empurrando o portão barulhento, tudo parecia prestes a desmoronar. Inclusive, ele mesmo.

Sentia o corpo alto de Sehun atrás de si vigiando tudo com seu olhar aguçado.

Encolheu os ombros para o barulho irritante da porta. Seus olhos se apertaram tentando se acostumar com o breu. Apenas um abajur perto de uma poltrona pomposa e com um homem misterioso sentado sobre ela.

A porta fechou- se com um baque surdo. Os dois revoltosos estavam na única saída do local, então o homem só iria sair se, literalmente, passasse por cima do cadáver deles.

Era palpável a tensão, disso não tinha dúvidas. O aliado de Chanyeol já tinha percebido que, dessa vez, a visita era diferente. Levantou-se, o corpo alto estava tenso, mas não parecia prestes a correr.

Baekhyun limpou a garganta, analisando a forma como o outro se aproximava, não de forma ameaçadora, mas por curiosidade.

— Big Bear? — Baekhyun testou a voz. Sentiu a ausência de força, então tentou novamente: — Big Bear. Eu sou B. e esse é... o Vivi. Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas e acredito não ser um problema para você, certo?

Sehun juntou as sobrancelhas quando escutou seu novo codinome. Baekhyun havia lhe dado o nome de seu próprio poodle branco.

— Isso não é problema nenhum para mim. Só estou curioso, está tudo bem com Loey? — A voz melodiosa preencheu a sala.

— Loey está bem. Ele me falou um pouco sobre você, mas eu preciso saber mais.

— Ele está vivo?

Baekhyun abriu a boca em um perfeito O. Quanta coragem desse intrometido.

— Óbvio que sim. Por que não estaria? Ele fez algo errado? — Baekhyun interrogou, jogando a pergunta de volta.

— Vocês que me dizem. Acham errado? Captar mais recursos para um ato tão grandioso como o que governam não é errado. Ele só me ajudou a ter mais esperança e me mostrar onde seguir. 

O homem falava de uma forma tão bonita, como se não se tratasse de uma traição. Baekhyun estava realmente surpreso com a astúcia do outro.

— Realmente não é errado, mas talvez a forma como ele realizou seja errônea. — Baekhyun alfinetou.

— Às escondidas? — O misterioso riu contido. — Tudo aqui tem que ser feito às escondidas. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

Oh, ele queria ensinar o padre como rezar a missa. Baekhyun soltou um riso sarcástico.

— Eu sei bem como é viver assim. Agora, me fale de você, por que tão interessado em nós? E por que sabia tanto?

O homem encolheu os ombros, como se não precisasse responder. Baekhyun crispou os lábios por trás da máscara. Quando sua língua estava pronta para soltar algum xingamento, a voz do outro lado da sala retornou.

— Bem, eu sempre tive ideais muito parecidos com os de vocês. Aliás, eu queria poder liderar um movimento. Mas nem tudo é como desejamos, então por que não tentar ajudar como posso?!

Baekhyun sentiu o peito apertar. Um suspense era palpável no local. Uniu as sobrancelhas em uma carranca quando finalmente fez a pergunta que vinha lhe atormentando.

— Por que você não pode ser um membro? Não temos uma longa lista de espera.

— Se eu te contar, você acreditaria?

— Eu não faço a linha cético.

Sehun estava no mesmo lugar. Esse serviço estava chato. Gostava mais do que tinham sangue e armas. Baekhyun lhe pagaria por isso.

— Eu gostei de você, B.; senti que você é um bom homem. Mas minha real identidade é apenas um vislumbre de quem eu sou. — O homem agora parecia melancólico. — Eu tomei uma decisão. Quero me tornar um membro efetivo da Revolução.

Baekhyun repetiu sua risada sarcástica.

— Nos mostre quem você é, fale a verdade e, quem sabe, poderíamos pensar no seu caso.

Sehun se aproximou de Baekhyun quando observou o outro homem se mover para mais perto dele. Ele se movia tão leve quanto uma pluma.

Os três homens se encararam com excitação. Talvez esperando quem atacaria primeiro. O ar parecia pesado. Estômagos se revirando em ansiedade. Sehun finalmente teria o que ele desejava.

Porém, tudo se suavizou quando o misterioso se inclinou para acender a luz fraca da sala.

Baekhyun soltou o ar que nem percebeu estar segurando. Para, logo em seguida, sentir o coração saltar. Aquele homem parecia tão crível, tão reconhecível.

Os segundos seguintes pareciam passados em câmera lenta. Big Bear abaixou a cabeça, puxando a máscara do rosto. Quando ele ergueu novamente a face, Baekhyun poderia jurar que o chão abaixo de seus pés se abriu, como se fosse sugado para um buraco e a cabeça girasse.

— Não pegaria bem, Kim Jongin, irmão do Ditador Kim, se juntar a subversão. Mas agora já é tarde demais para se atentar a laços familiares.

Baekhyun tinha a boca aberta como um peixe fora d’água. Chanyeol enlouqueceria ao descobrir quem realmente é Big Bear.

Tudo pareceu clarear um pouco quando a risada genuína de Sehun tomou conta da sala.

— Eu falei que a gente devia ter bebido.

Baekhyun teria que concordar com Sehun. Talvez bêbado ele aceitasse melhor o fato de não ser capaz de limpar toda essa bagunça.

***

Havia tantos motivos pelos quais Baekhyun não poderia resolver tudo sozinho. Os prós e os contras girando em sua cabeça. Permitiu que um bufo nervoso escapasse, enquanto caminhava para o sofá cor de caramelo que um dia podia ter sido mais claro. Jogou o corpo de uma vez, puxando o celular do bolso.

Com o dedo indicador apontou para que Big Bear, ou melhor, Jongin não saísse dali. O homem apenas caminhou de volta para seu antigo lugar.

Baekhyun começou a rolar a tela até encontrar sua agenda telefônica. Sentiu o estofado ao seu lado afundar, presumiu ser Sehun. Rapidamente, digitou o número estrangeiro.

Analisou como Jongin estava tranquilo. Tinha acabado de ter sua identidade revelada, estava em uma situação delicada. E se a Revolução assumisse que ele era um traidor e o matasse? Seria um favor ao Kim. Isso é um fato.

Demorou alguns toques para finalmente a voz calma soar do outro lado. Baekhyun sentiu que ainda tinha uma chance de tudo dar certo. Minseok saberia o que fazer.

“Alô? B., o que houve?!”

— Tudo certo, Xiumin. — Decidiu usar o codinome do Comandante, pelo menos uma identidade ainda poderia ser protegida. — Só algumas pedras no caminho. — Seu olhar foi direto para o rosto inexpressivo do intrometido.

“ Fale sobre isso. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?”

— Bem, Loey estava vendendo algumas informações, coisa pequena, para um carinha aí.

“ E você só me conta isso agora?” Minseok explodiu do outro lado.

— Posso terminar? Eu estou tentando arrumar toda essa merda. — Baekhyun trincou os dentes, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Do outro lado da linha, só ouviu um murmurar suave, então decidiu continuar. — Isso não foi completamente prejudicial a nós. Ganhamos também. Ele nos disse algo e acabamos assumindo que talvez tenhamos outro traidor. Mas isso se tornou mínimo perto da informação que tenho a frente dos meus olhos.

Minseok não demonstrou grandes emoções. Apenas riu sarcástico.

“ O que poderia ser pior do que um traidor?”

— Talvez o fato de Kim Jongin, irmão do Ditador Kim, querer fazer parte da Revolução?”

“ Não fode, Byun.”

— Você acha que eu brincaria com isso?

A linha ficou muda. Minseok estava surpreso e sua reação deixou Baekhyun sem palavras.

“ Ele está aí? Coloca ele na linha, agora.”

— Mas, Minseok...

“ Agora, por favor.”

Baekhyun suspirou enquanto esticava o braço com o telefone na mão para o outro homem, que uniu as sobrancelhas sem entender. O Tenente, impaciente, apenas revirou os olhos, esticando ainda mais a mão.

Jongin, meio incerto, aceitou o objeto. Ele colocou o smartphone na orelha. Baekhyun estava se coçando de curiosidade, os dentes presos no lábio inferior. Sehun parecia mais interessado em arrancar a pele sobressalente da palma da mão causada pelas bolhas, ossos do ofício.

Mesmo que Byun se esforçasse para escutar a conversa, tudo que Jongin falava eram alguns “Sim” e “Não”. Confiava em Minseok, ele faria o certo. Mas quanto ouviu Jongin sussurrar com os olhos brilhantes “Eu dou minha vida à causa”, sentiu o ar travar no meio do caminho, soltando uma tosse nervosa.

O rapaz repetiu o movimento de Byun, lhe entregando o telefone. O Tenente o agarrou com força enquanto analisava o sorriso de Jongin. Com certeza, Minseok não dera uma “ordem de despejo”. E isso só se confirmou pela frase seguinte do homem sorridente.

— Então, quando é a próxima reunião?

— Não, você não vai participar disso. Isso é algo sério! — Baekhyun já havia mandado os bons modos para o inferno.

— Xiumin me disse que eu estava dentro. Disse que eu era importante para a causa.

Baekhyun coçou a cabeça em nervosismo, sem saber o que responder. Mais uma pedra no seu sapato.

— Relaxa, B. O Xiumin tem um bom motivo para ter aceitado o cara. Vai dar tudo certo. — Sehun agora estava de pé, com as duas mãos nos ombros do mais velho. — E outra, não é como se ele fosse chegar em casa e contar para o hyung dele que agora faz parte de uma organização contrária ao seu governo totalitário. — Sehun alfinetou inclinando a cabeça na direção do novo membro.

Jongin fechou o semblante enquanto agarrava sua máscara e colocava de volta no rosto.

Puxou um cartão do bolso e entregou na mão de Sehun, que parecia mais amistoso no momento.

— Me avisem se precisarem de algo. Estarei sempre disponível. — O misterioso Jongin passou ao lado de Baekhyun e teve a audácia de lhe dar um tapinha nas costas.

Ele saiu da casa, deixando a sensação de que nunca passou por ali. Baekhyun soltou um resmungo sufocado enquanto Sehun analisava o pedaço de papel entre os dedos longos.

— Eu gostava mais de seus outros planos, Byun. Sério, você já foi mais divertido.

— Acredite, Sehun, eu também preferia ter uma boa luta. — Baekhyun confessou, bagunçando os cabelos. — Preciso beber e depois ligo para o Xiumin.

Baekhyun tinha resolvido um dos problemas. Tinham um novo membro de peso na Revolução. Jongin poderia ter algumas informações e, se abriu mão de seu anonimato, tinha realmente bons motivos. E se Xiumin havia permitido sua entrada, talvez ele não fosse tão ruim. Tudo ainda era uma incógnita.

Acabou pensando se Jongin acabaria cruzando com Lan Zhan, ou melhor, Black Sheep. O cerco parecia estar se fechando cada vez mais. Cada passo era importante. Realmente, torcia para que o passo de Minseok não tenha sido maior do que eles poderiam dar.

Sentia-se como Atlas segurando o peso do céu em suas costas. Desde quando a vida se tornou essa merda toda?

***

Yixing queria poder voltar no tempo. Sim, exatamente ao dia em que decidiu sair da cama para encontrar Yifan e aceitar essa missão. Ele tinha uma desculpa; havia finalizado um trabalho importante para o governo. Poderia ficar fora dessa. Mas o destino é engraçado, e agora ele está em um carro blindado com o homem que deveria estar morto há algumas semanas ao seu lado.

O chinês fez Baekhyun prometer que, assim que colocasse as mãos no traidor que atrapalhou a missão, ele seria de Yixing. Esse maldito estava fazendo-o passar por um papel ridículo e que não acrescentava nada em sua vida além de aumentar sua raiva e adicionar mais pensamentos negativos.

Hoje seria o dia da visita na Biblioteca Nacional, e Junmyeon fez questão de ir junto. O homem parecia sentir o desconforto do diplomata quando estavam próximos. Esse Ditador é bem pior do que se pode imaginar.

Alguns minutos dentro do carro e logo estavam na construção etérea e rica em detalhes. Era bonita, mesmo que precisasse de uma reforma, algumas pequenas peças de mármore branco pareciam desgastadas.

Yixing captou pelo canto dos olhos o suspiro apreciativo que saiu dos lábios do Junmyeon quando ele analisou a construção. Talvez ele realmente gostasse daquele local.

Havia poucos turistas e esses estavam acompanhados com um guia específico. Yixing se perguntou se haveria um desses para ele também? Ele não planejava escutar duas horas em um tour sobre livros antigos, preferia agarrar qualquer um e fingir ler enquanto pensava sobre quando o dia que ele finalmente terminaria seu trabalho chegaria.

Como se Junmyeon lesse seus pensamentos, sua próxima fala o fez engasgar surpreso.

— Soldado, não precisa se preocupar com um guia, eu mesmo irei apresentar a Biblioteca para o nosso visitante. — Junmyeon interrompeu o soldado que se esgueirava para conseguir a atenção de um homem de idade que parecia focado em ler um folheto.

Ah, claro. Para piorar, teria que aguentar o Kim falando sobre seu país. Segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos, preferiu sorrir como se estivesse muito alegre.

— Não precisa se incomodar, Sr. Kim. Eu não me importo de esperar o próximo tour. — Rejeitou com toda a educação possível.

Junmyeon molhou os lábios com a língua enquanto inclinava a cabeça na direção da grande construção.

— Vamos lá, ninguém melhor para falar sobre a história do país se não o próprio _dono_ dele. — Yixing sentiu uma vontade de rir com a escolha da palavra de Junmyeon, mas jogou isso para o fundo de sua mente.

Decidiu se preocupar em acompanhar Junmyeon, que marchava em direção à entrada. Ele tinha passos rápidos como se não desejasse ficar muito tempo exposto. Interessante, então ele não apreciava tanto assim ser um homem do povo.

Quando colocou o pé dentro da biblioteca, pôde afirmar que ela não era bonita só por fora, como também por dentro. Podia jurar que estavam em outra dimensão. Nem uma respiração parecia ser ouvida no local. Junmyeon parecia surpreso, como se tudo estivesse em seu lugar mesmo que se passasse um longo tempo.

Os poucos turistas que se aventuravam por ali não tocavam em nada e tinham o máximo respeito. Junmyeon se aproximou da moça sentada atrás do longo balcão de madeira.

Ela ficou com a boca aberta, sem emitir nenhum som durante um bom tempo. Parecia chocada. Mas se recuperou rápido pelo olhar afiado de Junmyeon tentando ler o seu crachá e ao perceber a presença de soldados armados.

A jovem se levantou e se curvou em uma longa reverência até que o Kim fizesse um som com a garganta que a fez levantar a cabeça e assentir confusa.

— Sejam bem- vindos à Biblioteca Nacional da Coreia do Sul! Espero ser útil ao senhor. Como posso ajudar? — Quanto mais falava, mais sua voz parecia nervosa. Ela não sabia onde colocar as mãos.

— Eu só preciso de um cartão de identificação para mim e para o meu visitante, Senhorita Kwon. — A moça pulou em seu lugar com a pronúncia de seu nome, mas consertou a situação, voltando ao seu assento e começando a digitar fervorosamente no computador.

Após um par de minutos, ela esticou um cartão branco para Junmyeon.

— Aqui, o seu Sr. Kim Junmyeon. Qual o nome de seu amigo? — Ela questionou com naturalidade, o que causou um desconforto óbvio pelo uso da palavra “amigo”. Junmyeon olhou para o rosto de Yixing o incentivando a falar o próprio nome.

— Lan Zhan, esse é o meu nome. — A frase pareceu idiota aos seus ouvidos, mas não havia muito que ser feito.

Sorriu educadamente para a moça quando agarrou o seu próprio cartão. Observou a forma como ela suspirou ao olhar o seu sorriso. Junmyeon estava claramente incomodado com a situação constrangedora e decidiu se apressar para começar a mostrar a Yixing o local.

Nos primeiros minutos, apenas caminharam pelo grande espaço, passando por estantes gigantes e recheadas de conhecimento. Junmyeon falava com propriedade sobre como abrigavam mais de 6,5 milhões de volumes. Além de conter alguns tesouros nacionais da Coreia do Sul.

Em um momento, Yixing se distraiu, apenas seguindo o som da voz suave de Junmyeon. Ele estava distraído o suficiente para não perceber que o coreano havia parado em um corredor específico. Acabou fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse levemente com o de Kim. Que, obviamente, foi empurrado levemente para frente, porém, em um reflexo rápido, Yixing o agarrou pelo braço dando- lhe um pouco de estabilidade para não cair de cara no chão. O rosto de Junmyeon estava vermelho, não saberia dizer se era de raiva ou de constrangimento

— Eu sinto muito, Kim. Está tudo bem? Se machucou? — O diplomata jogou as palavras de uma vez. No fundo, Yixing realmente estava preocupado com a situação. Ele acabaria degolado se acontecesse algo ao homem.

Observou os olhos de Junmyeon se estreitarem como se isso pudesse lhe fazer ver através da atenção de Yixing para si e descobrir se era verdadeira ou não.

No fim, Junmyeon apenas puxou o braço em uma força mínima. Yixing não estava realmente se empenhando na tarefa de o manter preso a si.

Junmyeon suspirou, revirou os olhos e balançou os ombros em desdém da situação vergonhosa.

— Estou em perfeitas condições. Só espero que isso não volte a acontecer. — Junmyeon ditou em um tom frio.

— Eu também espero. — Yixing fez sua contribuição. Coçou a garganta quando percebeu onde estavam. — Bem, onde paramos? Você gosta da parte de Idiomas?

Junmyeon parecia ser o mesmo novamente, então apenas soltou uma risada leve. Antes de começar a andar mais adiante na pista estreita. Dessa vez, Yixing optou por estar a seu lado.

— Para ser sincero, — o coreano iniciou, passando as mãos despreocupadamente pela seção da língua francesa. — Fazia alguns anos que eu não vinha aqui. Eu costumava ser muito estudioso quando adolescente, tinha até mesmo um professor particular.

Yixing não pôde escapar da surpresa. Junmyeon agora estava confessando sua vida pessoal para um estrangeiro desconhecido.

— Eu não era muito estudioso. A escola me entediava. — Yixing respondeu, encolhendo os ombros e enfiando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça. Engoliu em seco quando percebeu que Lan Zhan tinha um histórico perfeito. Era diferente aqui. Quando se preparava para se retratar, seus olhos focaram na expressão de Junmyeon, que parecia distante demais dali. Os olhos estavam vazios e as sobrancelhas, unidas em uma careta como se tivesse provado uma bebida azeda. Realmente, gostaria de saber o que passava na mente do outro.

— Você já parou para pensar em como a vida brinca conosco? Somos meros fantoches dessa vadia mentirosa. — o chinês não pôde negar que ficou surpreso com a amargura do outro. Mas quem ele era para julgar, concordava com o que ele disse. Acabou permitindo que uma risada sarcástica escapasse.

— Bem, ela realmente pode ser sacana às vezes.

— Comigo ela foi mais que sacana. — Junmyeon parecia prestes a explodir, como se fosse a barreira de uma grande correnteza. Só que essa barreira estava em frangalhos. Observou o outro varrer o corredor onde estavam antes de jogar o olhar para o teto. — Eu já vivi tanta coisa aqui. Nesse corredor. Eu vivi um romance rebelde adolescente. Daqueles que você acredita que vai fugir com a pessoa e viver feliz para sempre. Foi bom enquanto durou. Mas me faz questionar tanta coisa até hoje.

Yixing poderia garantir que viu um lampejo de lágrimas nos olhos escuros de Junmyeon, mas não pareciam causadas por tristeza, mas sim por uma raiva internalizada muito grande. Seu cérebro estava em pane. Junmyeon estava lhe contando algo tão íntimo por qual motivo? Ainda mais sobre sua fracassada vida amorosa. Yixing sentia a cabeça doer de pensar em situações tão complicadas.

— Às vezes, não era para ser. A vida tem dessas. — O chinês deu de ombros.

— Não era para ser por quê? Por que ele era um homem? Meu professor de idiomas? Por que ele era um idiota que temia tudo? — A confissão foi sussurrada entre os dentes cerrados de Junmyeon. E ele tinha tantas mágoas falando sobre aquilo que Yixing sentia pena do homem a sua frente.

Yixing sentiu sua cabeça estalar ao perceber que acabou de descobrir que o Ditador Kim havia tido um romance gay na adolescência. Tudo parecia se afundar ainda mais. Yixing estava preso em areia movediça e quanto mais tempo passava perto de Junmyeon, mais afundava.

— Não há nada errado em tudo isso. Como disse, a vida é uma bela vadia mentirosa. — Yixing o estava consolando. Desde quando ele realmente se importava o suficiente para tal?

Como se chutasse para fora o real motivo de estar em uma biblioteca com o tirano de uma nação, ele se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro do outro. O afagando como se tudo fosse ficar bem.

Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando Junmyeon abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava tão vulnerável no momento que deixou Yixing tonto. A vida estava se superando em tudo que ela armava, porque agora Yixing estava dando um abraço em Junmyeon. Seus peitos colados, as mãos firmes de Yixing se ocupando em afagar os ombros do coreano. Este parecia ter sido atingido pelo local, pois permitiu que suas mãos contornassem a cintura do diplomata chinês.

Yixing podia jurar que sentia o estômago embrulhar. Estava dando consolo àquele que devia estar morto. Aquele que arruinava a vida de milhares de pessoas. Mas ali, sufocado em seu ombro, aquele homem só parecia ferido com amores do passado. Ele ainda era um ser humano, certo?

Junmyeon chorava de raiva, ódio e todos os sentimentos negativos confinados em seu peito. Não era um choro alto, eram apenas lágrimas grossas que corriam por suas bochechas. Até mesmo seu choro era sereno. Assustou-se quando o diplomata o confortou, mas talvez tudo de que precisasse era um abraço, um pouco de contato humano. Deixar de ser uma imagem intocável. Não se importava que quem estivesse dando-lhe alívio fosse um estrangeiro, que o destino lhe empurrou para lidar. Estava tudo bem. Amanhã nem se lembraria dele, certo?

Quem quer que fosse que idealizava toda essa coisa de destino gostava muito de brincar com situações inusitadas e com a fraqueza humana. Por que naquele monte de livros e espaço estreito, não existia Black Sheep ou Ditador Kim. Eram apenas seres humanos, que tentavam se adaptar à natureza do trajeto em que a vida os guiava. Ambos tinham a vida marcada por cicatrizes que nunca os abandonariam, mas talvez alguns minutos de dissociação de tudo os fizesse bem. Afinal, eles ainda estão submetidos a toda tramoia que o acaso pode causar.

***


	4. E o lobo cai pelo cordeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Este capítulo pode sofrer futuras mini edições, como adição de datas e/ou outros detalhes para maior entendimento.

Uma vez, Yixing havia lido que o abraço era alvo de infinitos estudos científicos, sendo considerado como antiestresse, capaz de diminuir a pressão arterial ou até mesmo evitar infecções. Mas ele nunca leu nada que provasse que um abraço seria capaz de torná-lo um grande bundão.

Era assim que sentia- se agora, um verdadeiro idiota. Quem abraçava o homem que deveria matar? Mesmo que ele fosse bonito e parecesse triste, não deixava de ser um péssimo governante, que era responsável por um país estar em uma situação tão precária.

Era a isso que Yixing se agarrava, o fato de que Junmyeon, o homem de coração ferido, era o Ditador Kim. E não no em como o coreano tinha um cabelo cheiroso, ou como seu abraço tinha um calor especial que lhe dava a sensação de casa. A piada não acabava por aí. Quando o contato acabou, Junmyeon estava com as bochechas coradas e os olhos vermelhos. Naquele momento, Yixing percebeu que aquele em sua frente ainda era um ser humano e tinha um coração machucado por um amor mal resolvido do passado. Mas também foi naquele momento que o coreano pediu para que ele se afastasse e nunca mais o tocasse.

Yixing obviamente ficou com raiva suficiente para destruir o outro na sua frente, mas não deveria estragar tudo por um mero sentimento de rejeição. Ali, ele era Lan Zhan e deveria lidar com a situação. Deveria contorná-la e apenas esquecer a cena vergonhosa no fundo de sua mente.

Hoje era o seu quinto dia dentro do ninho de cobras e não tinha nada a se agarrar, nenhuma informação nova. Depois do deslize da última reunião do Conselho, não permitiram que ele participasse. O máximo que conseguiu foi uma entrevista fajuta com um dos mais antigos ministros. O velho deu-lhe náusea com todo seu ideal fascista. Se pudesse, colocaria fogo na sala onde os homens se reuniam. Seriam menos vermes para o mundo. Mas, infelizmente, ele só tinha um alvo, que estava cada vez mais distante e o evitando como se fosse o paciente zero de uma grande doença. Junmyeon era alérgico a contato físico, essa era a única resposta possível para o chinês.

Ele tinha poucos dias para terminar o seu serviço e finalmente voltar para a sua terra. Conseguir sua tão sonhada aposentadoria antes dos trinta e arranjar um novo _hobby_. Considerava caça interessante. Adoraria a ideia de caçar coelhos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o tempo correr, também sentia sua vulnerabilidade aumentando. A imagem do fraquejo de Junmyeon voltando em sua mente em um _loop_. Esperava que ele não implorasse pela vida, mesmo que acreditasse que o coreano era orgulhoso demais para tal atitude. Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, ele teve receio de sentir pena de alguém na hora da morte. 

Sacudiu a cabeça com força embaixo da água fria para afastar todas essas ideias que o azucrinavam. Quem quer esteja por trás dessa coisa de vida, poderia parar de brincar com seu destino.

Quando sentiu que estava relaxado, girou o registro, acabando com a água. Saiu do box, puxando a toalha felpuda de encontro ao seu corpo. Sentia falta de sua liberdade, poder correr ou praticar um pouco de tiro. Nunca ficou tanto tempo sem tocar em uma arma. Esperava que Zitao estivesse cuidando bem de seus bebês.

Chanyeol ainda era alguém que Yixing sentia que não devia ter deixado com vida. Quem traiu uma vez, trairia outra. Confiava em Baekhyun para ajeitar tudo e descobrir quem era o verdadeiro delator que fodeu com sua missão e, como consequência, o fez prisioneiro com um bando de loucos nacionalistas. 

Enquanto secava o cabelo e observava os documentos em cima da pequena mesa do quarto, pensou em Jongdae. O Gênio tinha de fato conquistado sua confiança. Apesar de não ser um grande fã da tecnologia, admirava o seu poder, afinal de contas, quem iria contra um documento que provava que Lan Zhan era um diplomata chinês. Aquilo era mais real que a esperança de Yixing de se livrar de Yifan e suas missões.

Por fim, pensou em Baekhyun. O Tenente era alguém forte, sem dúvidas merecia o seu posto, e a responsabilidade que carregava era gigante. Mas algo na forma como o Byun era escorregadio demais o incomodava. Não tinha nada em que apostar suas fichas ou criar alguma desconfiança. Mas Baekhyun era confiável demais.

Yixing sentiu que, se continuasse pensando demais, sua cabeça iria explodir. Uma vez vestido e com os cabelos bagunçados, calçou os chinelos e agarrou seu maço de cigarros quase no fim e seu isqueiro. Jinki havia lhe mostrado a sala de fumantes, grande parte dos Ministros tinham o cigarro como vício, então eram obrigados a terem sua própria área.

Já era tarde da noite, então não esperava encontrar alguém pelos enormes corredores. Rodava o isqueiro entre os dedos enquanto andava a passos lentos em direção a sala. Ao abrir a porta, o ambiente estava em uma penumbra confortável, tinha apenas um abajur aceso em um canto perto de uma poltrona em que deveria ter alguém. Grande parte era iluminada pela lua alta no céu, as janelas estavam abertas para dissipar todo o cheiro de cigarro.

Após fechar a porta atrás de si e caminhar até a maior janela e com a melhor visão da noite, não esperava que Junmyeon estivesse sentado na cadeira com as pernas cruzadas e os pensamentos voando. Yixing percebeu que ele tinha um cigarro entre os dedos, mas não estava aceso.

— Você tem fogo? — Junmyeon o olhava, expectante. Mesmo com a pouca luz, seu rosto brilhante ainda era passível de distinção.

Yixing tossiu em surpresa. Não esperava que o outro falasse consigo, mesmo que fosse para pedir um isqueiro emprestado. Sem nem pensar muito, esticou o braço, passando o objeto para a mão aberta do outro, que aceitou de bom grado. Analisou como a mão de Junmyeon tremeu para segurar o objeto perto do rosto enquanto tinha o cigarro entre os lábios. Yixing mordeu o lábio inferior ao flagrar a forma como o fogo iluminou seu rosto e como seus olhos escuros o refletiram.

Ficou tão atônito com toda a situação, que demorou a perceber que Junmyeon devolvia o seu isqueiro. Agarrou-o e imitou o gesto do coreano, finalmente sentindo o tabaco aceso entre os lábios. Precisava disso ou iria realmente pirar.

Como o coreano não falou mais nada, Yixing continuou em sua bolha, aproveitando a sensação da fumaça em sua boca até que ouviu uma tosse fraca. Junmyeon tinha o cigarro longe da boca e tentava respirar um pouco de ar limpo. Yixing rapidamente se aproximou, assustado com toda a situação. Ele veio até ali para matar Junmyeon e não seria um cigarro estúpido que faria o seu serviço.

Puxou o cigarro ainda na metade da mão do outro e o apagou no cinzeiro ao lado. Observou uma xícara de chá pela metade, pegou-a e levou aos lábios de Junmyeon, que bebeu um bom gole sem protestar. O coreano puxou forte o ar pela boca e parecia melhor. Yixing suspirou aliviado.

Mas seu alívio acabou assim que pulou em seu lugar ao sentir o cigarro queimar seus dedos. Sem pensar muito, jogou o bastão no chão e pisou em cima. Ficou pensativo depois da ação, tinha acabado de desperdiçar um cigarro. Foi tirado de sua rápida tristeza pela risada fraca de Junmyeon.

— Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? — Yixing tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Era realmente frustrante a situação.

— Eu nunca consegui fumar. Não sei por que insisto. — Suspirou, findando sua sessão de risos. — De qualquer forma, obrigado.

— Alguém deveria ao menos lhe ensinar como fumar direito. Um homem de poder que não sabe fumar. — Yixing parecia indignado. — Você nem deve gostar, só faz por curiosidade.

— Oh, grande sábio, como adivinhou? É óbvio que eu detesto. E você não é o melhor fumante do mundo, visto que se queimou. — Lá estava ele, o Junmyeon sarcástico novamente.

— Eu me queimei por que fui te ajudar. — Yixing se sentiu ofendido com a acusação alheia.

— Eu não pedi sua ajuda. — Alfinetou Junmyeon.

— Deveria deixá- lo morrer engasgado com a fumaça. — _Touché_.

Junmyeon apenas deu uma risada fraca antes de se levantar e passar por Yixing. Ele parou em frente ao chinês parecendo desconcertado.

Junmyeon estava pasmo por como o diplomata parecia bonito, em roupas casuais e com o cabelo úmido. Realmente atraente. Acabou se lembrando da cena que o fez engasgar. O quão sexy o homem parecia com os olhos fechados e o pescoço meio inclinado enquanto soltava a fumaça pelos lábios bonitos. Desde quando voltou a sentir atração por homens? O _karma_ era uma vadia mesmo.

Junmyeon se sentiu desafiado pela expressão no rosto do outro, uma sobrancelha levantada como se questionasse o que estava errado. Revirou os olhos enquanto passava como um foguete, fazendo questão de colidir o seu ombro com o do outro.

Tudo que Yixing almejava era um pouco de sossego e imersão em nicotina, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um punhado de coisas para pensar, como no quanto Junmyeon parecia bonito com raiva.

***

Luvas estavam fazendo falta para Baekhyun, que tentava assoprar algum calor nas palmas das mãos frias. Desistiu na sua terceira tentativa, decidindo por esfregar as mãos uma na outra e enterrar no bolso do casaco. A tranquilidade dos últimos dias o estava assustando, nada parecia estar em seu lugar. Black Sheep estava cumprindo a sua missão. Ele deveria efetuar o plano e estar de volta em menos de cinco dias para que Chanyeol o levasse de volta para a sua terra natal. Torcia para nunca mais encontrar com o chinês em sua vida. Negócios a parte, achava o agente um chato.

Suspirou quando finalmente o carro preto luxuoso estacionou a sua frente. Entrou no veículo, agradecendo silenciosamente ao sentir a mudança de temperatura para algo suportável.

A mulher ao seu lado pigarreou, chamando sua atenção, ao mesmo tempo em que acenava para o motorista começar a andar com o carro. Eles provavelmente dariam uma volta para, então, retornarem para o mesmo lugar.

Baekhyun observou como a Dama, a mulher na casa dos quarenta e cinco gostava de ser chamada assim, estava produzida, como se fosse para uma grande festa. Os brincos pesados brilhavam na escuridão do banco traseiro, assim como o colar e os diversos anéis em sua mão, que fazia questão de ficar ajeitando a franja do cabelo curto como se tivesse algo fora do lugar. Sem falar em sua roupa, _Gucci_ e _Louboutin_ , obviamente custando todo o salário que Baekhyun costumava receber em um ano.

As sobrancelhas grossas erguidas e a forma como os olhos desprezavam a simples existência de Baekhyun o fizeram pensar em como dar a notícia a ela.

— A sua ideia de avisar ao Ditador sobre o ataque foi péssima. Me causou mais problemas. Agora eu tenho um agente secreto dentro da mansão do Kim. A próxima vez que você decidir agir por conta própria será a última, porque eu não vou mais compactuar com isso. — Byun falou de uma vez sem se preocupar com modos. Não tinha saco para cumprimentos.

Em contrapartida, a Dama parecia não se importar com a rispidez.

— Você está querendo julgar se o que eu faço ou não é correto? Sinceramente, — A risada seca fez o estômago de Baekhyun revirar. — não sou eu quem passo informações para fora da minha própria organização.

— Nós não viemos aqui para discutir quem é mais antiético, certo? — Baekhyun cerrou os olhos, não estava com paciência para alfinetadas da mulher amargurada. — O que eu quero dizer é que vocês erraram. O Kim não é tão fraco assim. Ele não saiu correndo quando se sentiu ameaçado.

— Eu sei. Ele fez tudo ao contrário. Eu disse ao Jinki que deveríamos ter deixado vocês matarem ele. Seria mais fácil e limpo. Agora, eu tenho duas mortes para encomendar. — Suspirou e olhou para as unhas, como se falasse sobre marcar hora no salão de beleza.

Baekhyun sentiu a garganta apertar. Não era o melhor amigo de Black Sheep, mas o deixaria morrer de forma tão indigna?

— Tem alguma forma de manter o agente fora disso? Ele é inocente. — Baekhyun solicitou.

— Céus, você é tão hipócrita! — A mulher gargalhou. — Prolongamos isso demais. Está na hora daqueles que nasceram para governar tomarem o poder. O nosso peão já está no seu tempo limite. Eu não tenho culpa se vocês arrumaram um agente tão incompetente que não conseguiu nem acertar o alvo. — Disse com desdém.

— Ele teria conseguido se vocês não tivessem se apressado. Agora, vocês estariam no poder e o Kim morto. Todo mundo teria o que gostaria. — Baekhyun retrucou, se estressando com a prepotência da Dama.

Ela não respondeu de primeira. Parecia mais interessante observar a própria saia. Até que ela levantou a cabeça e deixou o olhar cortante penetrar o rosto do homem.

— Você tem algo interessante para me falar? Onde anda aquele comandante? Você não me dá respostas, Baekhyun. Essa operação toda que vocês armaram foi um grande passo. Eu realmente espero que você não saiba onde está esse seu amiguinho. — Sua ameaça terminou com um dedo apontado na direção de Baekhyun.

O Tenente engoliu em seco com a menção de Minseok. Havia errado com o amigo uma vez no passado e causou danos demais à sua vida para prejudicá-lo novamente. Levaria o mais longe que poderia, mas nem sob tortura contaria onde o amigo está refugiado.

Baekhyun havia cometido muitos erros em sua vida. Na adolescência, acabou sendo enviado para o Exército pois estava se envolvendo com coisas ilegais e o pai, muito conservador, não admitiu tal fato, dando um jeito de enviar o filho para servir às Forças Armadas. Sua vida como soldado não foi fácil. Viveu mais tempo embaixo da bota de muitos até poder respirar livremente. Quando acreditou estar livre, o país entrou em um grande declínio com a morte do Presidente e o poder sendo tomado pelo seu filho. O mundo parecia conspirar contra sua felicidade. Decidiu lutar contra o novo regime, mas acabou sendo vencido pela ganância. Não lutava por acreditar em um futuro melhor, mas sim por ter algo para se rebelar. Acabou pecando com a Revolução, machucando mais pessoas do que poderia imaginar.

— A cabeça dele vale o suficiente para eu sumir daqui. Acha mesmo que, se eu soubesse, não estaria longe?! — Questionou semicerrando os olhos.

— Tanto faz. — Balançou os ombros finos sem dar importância — Vou ver o que faremos para eliminar o Kim, dê um jeito de tirar o seu jogador de campo.

— Acho bom vocês agirem rápido. Ele deve estar com quase tudo pronto. — Baekhyun aconselhou, e tudo que teve como resposta foi o olhar soberbo da mulher.

— Agora, se você puder sair. Já tive o suficiente da sua estupidez por hoje. — Baekhyun umedeceu o lábios, a vontade de pular no pescoço fino da mulher ao seu lado aumentando. Mas acabou respirando fundo e olhando pela janela, percebendo que estava de volta ao local de partida.

— Não me chame se não tiver nada importante ou nenhum serviço. — Byun afirmou e franziu a testa ao sentir o cheiro nauseante do carro. — E escolha perfumes melhores. O dinheiro que vocês lavam dá para comprar coisas melhores.

Não esperou uma resposta, saiu do carro e bateu a porta, descontando um pouco de toda a sua frustração. Estava fodido. Conseguiu foder com tudo, como sempre fazia em sua vida. Sua primeira informação vazada quase matou Minseok e causou o exílio do Comandante. Realmente, não queria lidar com as consequências da sua segunda informação vazada. Era a merda de um traidor.

Estava imerso em pensamentos, alguns deles em torno de Black Sheep e como fazê-lo sair vivo. Outra parte questionava todas as suas ações de vida, até mesmo a do Baekhyun de dezessete anos que achou mais interessante matar aula para fumar nos fundos da escola e posteriormente começar a vender drogas entre os alunos. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

Tudo pareceu sacudir em sua cabeça quando seu ombro colidiu com um semelhante. Não iria se incomodar, pessoas se esbarravam o tempo todo. Continuaria o seu caminho se não fosse pela risada alta conhecida. Levantou os olhos encontrando Jongdae, com seu sorriso de gato esperto, mas os olhos indicavam que ele não estava ali por acaso.

— Gênio, eu posso explicar.

***

A sala de reuniões estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Os homens não pareciam ter passado anos nas melhores universidades do país. Falavam um sobre o outro sem realmente se importar com bons modos, só queriam fazer suas próprias vozes serem ouvidas.

A discussão estava tomando proporções maiores do que o esperado. Jinki apenas questionou sobre como seria a era pós- governo do Kim. Todos apenas desejavam ter os próprios desejos atendidos, estes que eram banidos pelo atual governante.

O cômodo teve todo o seu volume diminuído em uma onda lenta com a chegada de Junmyeon, que abriu a porta sem se preocupar com o que se passava lá dentro. Era o seu governo, e já havia se ausentado por tempo demais.

Ficou chocada com o estado em que o local estava. Alguns homens estavam de pé, com o rosto vermelho e suado. Outros estavam sentados, mas obviamente envergonhados, como uma criança que comete alguma bobeira.

— Podem continuar o que falavam. Não irei ser um incômodo. — Junmyeon disse enquanto tomava o seu lugar no centro da grande mesa.

Nos próximos segundos, a tensão se tornou palpável. Era possível ver alguns homens engolindo em seco.

— Discutíamos sobre a suspensão do jornal diário. Não achamos que está sendo de grande utilidade, a população não parece ter interesse. Além disso, sabemos que tudo escrito ali não passa de história pra boi dormir. — Apontou Jinki em sua voz polida, argumentando com tanta eloquência que poderia convencer Junmyeon se não fosse pela forma como os outros homens ainda pareciam tensos em suas cadeiras.

— Eu acredito que o jornal seja útil. Constrói uma ótima imagem, além de ter quase custo zero para os cofres. Realmente não acho desagradável, as notícias são para manter o povo como queremos. Você mesmo disse isso, Jinki. O que o fez mudar de opinião? — Junmyeon tinha os dedos unidos sobre o colo e as sobrancelhas unidas em uma curiosidade quase genuína.

— É simples. Não precisamos desses meios tão arcaicos, já que hoje existem outras maneiras. E o povo está mais que conformado com o Novo Regime. — Retrucou Jinki em sua perfeita pose.

Junmyeon assentiu, sua expressão pensativa logo se rachou em um sorriso sarcástico.

— Certo, Jinki. Você acredita fielmente que o povo está sob controle? E o ataque? Já que o povo está controlado, não teria motivo para tentar assassinar o governante. — Junmyeon jogou de uma vez sem se preocupar com censuras.

— Nós não temos certeza se o alvo era você. Sabemos que a subversão é quase nula. — Jinki mentiu.

Ele sabia que o lado contrario estava ganhando cada dia mais força.

— Quem mais eles desejariam matar se não o dono da terra onde vivem? — Junmyeon questionou com um dedo no queixo, fingindo pensar.

A sala ficou com o ar pesado. Alguns murmúrios de ódio podiam ser ouvidos. Até que um dos mais antigos membros se levantou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. Ele não parecia estar lidando bem com o andar da carruagem.

— Acorde, menino Kim! Nem tudo é sobre você! Esse país é muito mais do que toda essa sua arrogância. Se toque, pois não é o povo que precisa de você, é ocontrário. — O idoso tinha um tom ríspido, mas ainda mantinha a voz baixa.

Negar que se sentiu afetado pelas palavras do outro seria uma mentira. Junmyeon estava mordido pela forma como o outro havia rebaixado toda a sua existência e poder.

— Olha como fala comigo! Quem está no poder ainda sou eu, e acho melhor você se calar se ainda desejar manter essa dentadura na boca. — Terminou a réplica com um olhar de nojo para aquele que o ofendera. O que causou ainda mais ódio, pois o homem suspirou alto, tentando se controlar.

— Acorda, moleque, nenhum poder é vitalício! — Com essa frase, Junmyeon sentiu um desconforto no estômago, como um aviso de que ali estava a verdade, tudo o que tinha poderia acabar em um estalar de dedos.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando aquilo se configurou como uma ameaça em sua mente.

— Acho bom vocês tomarem as decisões certas, se não, se arrependerão. — Junmyeon disse em um tom baixo, levantando-se em um pulo e marchando até a porta por onde nunca deveria ter entrado.

Sentia tudo que era forte e sólido em sua vida desmoronando como um frágil castelinho de areia. Desde quando se tornou tão instável que corria na primeira alfinetada de um dos velhotes do Conselho? Seu tempo de glória devia estar no fim.

Como para tudo piorar, no mesmo corredor em que estava logo percebeu a presença de seu irmão mais novo. O preferido de seu pai, que, na realidade, era apenas um babaca que sonhava em estudar Literatura, tão ridículo. Uma pena Jeonghan, seu irmão mais velho, acabar sendo alvo do ataque junto com seus pais, Jongin era sortudo demais. A morte não o queria de forma alguma.

Levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos do outro em seu rosto, questionando se tudo estava bem. Em sua mente, Junmyeon respondia que tudo estava uma merda desde o dia em que foi apontado como o filho que tinha mais potencial para a Política.

— Você ainda não morreu, irmãozinho? — Junmyeon alfinetou sem pena, trombando propositalmente com o outro.

— Todas as suas tentativas foram em vão, hyung. — Jongin foi ousado o suficiente para fazer uso do honorífico. O sorriso brilhante em seu rosto irritando Junmyeon em níveis extremos.

— Leva essa sua bunda sortuda para longe de mim, antes que eu a chute.

— Calma, hyung. Não conseguiu destruir mais uma província hoje? — Jongin questionou com falsa preocupação e as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

Tudo que teve como resposta foi um palavrão feio rosnado para si enquanto Junmyeon desaparecia no corredor. Jongin nunca entenderia como dois irmãos poderiam se detestar, mas era o que tinha e teria que lidar com isso. Junmyeon ainda acreditava que o irmão mais novo era um otário quando, na realidade, estava aliado à organização que pretendia acabar com o Regime que ele governava.

***

Baekhyun entrou em casa escaneando com os olhos a própria bagunça e tentando ajeitar para ser ao menos um lugar habitável. Jogou os restos de comida no lixo, fechando o saco. Além de juntar todas as suas roupas espalhadas pela sala e tornar o sofá novamente um lugar para repouso de corpos e não de peças aleatórias.

— Desculpa, eu não passo muito tempo aqui. — Justificou, encolhendo os ombros.

— Tempo suficiente para causar uma bagunça — Brincou Jongdae enquanto se sentava no estofado macio, percebendo algo desconfortável em suas costas, encontrou um garfo que colocou em cima da mesa de centro abarrotada de papéis e mais bagunça. Ouviu Baekhyun pigarrear envergonhado. 

Depois de um tempo, Baekhyun retornou da cozinha, ou o que parecia ser uma, com duas garrafas de cerveja em suas mãos.

— Demos sorte, são as duas últimas. — O anfitrião descontraiu entregando uma cerveja para o amigo, que aceitou de bom grado.

Após alguns segundos em um silêncio e o primeiro gole na bebida, Jongdae decidiu iniciar a conversa.

— O que você estava fazendo dentro do carro da esposa de Lee Jinki, braço direito do Ditador Kim? — O hacker foi direto ao ponto, sem rodeios, deixando Baekhyun sem tempo para pensar em uma desculpa.

Por mais que o Byun não desejasse dizer a verdade, também não poderia mentir, Jongdae não era nada burro e não aceitaria nada menos do que uma parte da real história. Um suspiro audível e um gole longo depois, Baekhyun finalmente tinha coragem para falar, sua língua não parecia querer fazer as palavras funcionarem.

— Ela queria um serviço. Sabe que sou famoso pelos extras. — Byun riu ladino. Jongdae não respondeu o sorriso.

— Que tipo de serviço? — Sobrancelhas finas erguidas em curiosidade.

Baekhyun coçou a cabeça, nervoso. Estava fodido.

— Eu sou o traidor, Jongdae. Eu entreguei Minseok. Eu quem vazei a operação Black Sheep. — Baekhyun confessou, levando a garrafa aos lábios e tomando um longo gole, quase acabando com a bebida.

Jongdae não parecia mais estar ao seu lado. O homem estava em silêncio. Completamente quieto.

— Por quê?

— Dinheiro, Gênio. Você realmente acha que a miséria que eles pagam do meus anos de serviço dá para sobreviver nessa selva?! — Baekhyun questionou com a voz engasgada.

— Dinheiro vale a porra da vida de dois homens? Ou quantos mais você entregou? — Jongdae explodiu, levantando-se e parando na frente do colega.

— Não vale, Jongdae. Mas eu precisava, você não entende. Eu tinha que garantir que minha mãe não congelasse no subúrbio e que a Revolução não afundasse. Você acha que conseguimos manter os informantes como? Pagando com abraços? — Baekhyun retrucou, continuou sentado. Não tinha força para se erguer.

— Você é nojento, Baekhyun. Sério, você está mais envolvido no _mecanismo_ do que imagina. — Jongdae apontou o dedo no peito do homem sentado. — Como você pôde? O Minseok confia tanto em ti. Espero que não tenha dito onde ele está. — O dedo no peito fez maior pressão em uma ameaça sutil. 

— Eu não seria tão merda assim.

— Não tenho tanta certeza. — Jongdae se afastou, soltando uma risada seca e lançando um olhar de desprezo na direção de Baekhyun.

Jongdae caminhou no pouco espaço presente durante alguns minutos. Baekhyun estava sentado no mesmo lugar, já havia terminado a própria garrafa e agora sorvia da que pertencia ao outro.

— Eu não sei o que faço com você. Minha vontade é te matar agora mesmo. Mas essa parte não é comigo. — Jongdae estava angustiado, sua raiva implorava para acabar com Baekhyun, mas a parte racional sabia que o homem era melhor vivo. — Botando a maior bronca no Chanyeol, sendo que você é mais sujo do que pau de galinheiro.

Gênio não pouparia formas de fazer o ex-colega se sentir um merda.

— Me mata logo, Gênio. O mundo fica mais limpo. — Baekhyun sorriu, angustiado, apoiando a garrafa vazia no chão.

Jongdae revirou os olhos, não tinha tempo para auto piedade. Estava mais preocupado em como resolver toda a merda. Primeiro, Chanyeol era um informante de meia tigela, que trouxe como aliado o irmão do Ditador Kim. Agora, Baekhyun, braço direito de Minseok e um dos melhores homens da Revolução, era o traidor. Tudo estava indo ladeira abaixo. O hacker realmente não tinha competência para lidar com problemas que envolviam seres humanos, era mais fácil lidar com suas máquinas. Só tinha alguém que poderia resolver essa situação, e tudo que restava agora era esperar.

— Vamos esperar o Black Sheep terminar com a missão. Vamos para a China com ele e resolveremos isso com o Minseok.

Baekhyun suspirou, a mente nublada mesmo com a pouca quantidade de álcool. Um biquinho em seus lábios fingindo tristeza era pouco para definir o sentimento da sua notícia sob Jongdae.

— Sobre isso, Gênio: eu não sei se ele volta.

***

Desde o dia em que Yixing entrou na missão, Zitao fazia rondas constantes ao redor do perímetro. Sempre disfarçado como um corredor, morador passeando com o cachorro (alugado de uma garotinha) ou apenas um funcionário. Nada fora do comum aconteceu naqueles dias.

A saída de Black Sheep era esperada. Zitao não teve como entrar na biblioteca, mas ficou por perto, caso o companheiro precisasse de algo. Confiava que o amigo tiraria a missão de letra, não era nada difícil para ele. Exceto o fato de ter que aturar o Ditador Kim, porém ossos do ofício.

Os dias de Zitao eram, basicamente: fazer a ronda, se comunicar com Yifan, passando um relatório sobre o quão chato era o país estrangeiro e de como a comida era ruim. Tao precisava da comida de casa de volta. Até mesmo lutar o estava entediando.

A primeira semana passou fácil. O agente chinês decidiu que seria melhor não fazer a rotina nos fins de semana. Nada aconteceria em dois dias.

Sheep sairia no meio da semana. Encontrariam os coreanos e se mandariam de volta para a China. Sem um ditador idiota presente no mundo. Missão cumprida, dinheiro no bolso e um bom tempo de folga em alguma viagem. Até Yifan decidir que alguém precisa de um bom guarda costas e então a paz de Zitao ser roubada. Poderia lidar com isso, desde que não envolvesse retornar a Coreia do Sul.

Hoje, Zitao havia se superado, empurrava um carrinho de bebê (vazio) pelas ruas traseiras da mansão. Esperava algum movimento. Hoje era o dia em que Black Sheep deveria agir. Não tinha nada de explosões, nada de fogo, carro de bombeiros, reforço de soldados ou qualquer movimento fora do normal. Tudo estava em seus conformes, certo demais.

Zitao tinha esperanças de que o amigo só não era pontual. Isso mudou um pouco ao meio dia, enquanto engolia um pacote de biscoitos sentado em um banco na praça próxima a casa.

Ficou ainda mais desmotivado em suas roupas de corrida às 18 horas, quando nenhum BOOM foi ouvido na mansão. Isso não cheirava bem, e nem falava de sua camiseta suada.

Às oito da noite, novamente sentado em seu carro esperando por Black Sheep como o combinado, começou a aceitar o fato de que, talvez, o seu protegido estivesse em problemas. Realmente, torcia para não envolver sangue.

Às 23:58 já sentia o estômago arder em ansiedade. Estava fodido. A missão estava fodida. Sheep não tinha saído como o combinado. Suspirou, conferindo novamente para ver se a data estava correta e, infelizmente, estava. Já tinha dois números de telefone engatilhados para discar assim que o relógio batesse meia noite.

Meia noite e um, o telefone celular de Chanyeol tocou, o piloto pulou em sua cadeira com o barulho, atendendo rápido ao identificar de quem se tratava.

“ Alô, a ave já está preparada.” A voz rouca arranhou os ouvidos do chinês.

— Certeza que ele sairia hoje? – Tao estava afobado.

“ Sim! Esse era o plano do B.”

— Certeza mesmo? Pela sua vida.

“ Sim, porra! Eu não erraria a data.”

— Cancela o voo, ele não saiu. Não se desespere, eu vou resolver tudo — Zitao encerrou a ligação sem esperar uma resposta do coreano.

Com os dedos trêmulos, discou para o próximo número da lista.

— Kris, — Usou o codinome do superior — Temos um problema, Black Sheep não saiu.

“ Quê?! Você está brincando? Eu estava esperando por ele.”

— Eu iria brincar com uma coisa dessas? É sério, Kris. Não sei o que pode ter acontecido.

“ Sheep não ia desistir fácil assim. Ele tem um motivo.” Yifan tentou argumentar, não acreditando que Yixing havia errado. Ele nunca errava.

— E se ele estiver morto? Eu juro que se isso aconteceu, eu mesmo entro lá e acabo com ele.

“ Calma. Você não vai fazer nada. Temos que agir com calma. Não somos amadores.” Yifan tranquilizou.

— Então, eu fico parado enquanto ele pode estar sendo torturado lá dentro?

“ Não mesmo. Se ele não aparecer em doze horas, envio o Han e vocês entram”

— Você acha que eu não consigo resolver sozinho?

“ Eu confio em você. Mas isso é grande. E reforço nunca é demais. Solicite ajuda a nossa base coreana. O Gênio vai saber o que fazer.”

— Ok, te mantenho informado.

“ Certo.”

A ligação ficou muda. E algo dizia a Zitao que ele teria mais chamadas para essa noite. E nada de descanso. Essa situação estava cada vez pior, e tudo indicava que estava só no começo.

***

Yixing estava nervoso. Observava a bomba que fabricou dentro do banheiro, único lugar onde não identificou câmeras. Havia seguido todo o procedimento assim como Gênio havia instruído. Sem falhas. Foi construindo peça por peça, dia após dia, e hoje finalmente seria o dia de acionar e dar fim a toda essa tortura. A vida do Kim estava contada em algumas horas.

Suspirou, cansado. Finalmente havia terminado e já era manhã. O sol fraco entrando pela janela pequena do ambiente, era hora de agir.

Tomou uma ducha rápida, lavando o cansaço da noite em claro. Enquanto ajustava o parafuso, pensava na forma como o rosto de Junmyeon era expressivo, sempre demostrando o que o desagradava. Arranjando os fios, pensou em como seus corpos pareciam conectados no abraço desajeitado na biblioteca. Enquanto acionava o cronômetro, questionava o porquê de toda vez que suas mãos se tocavam, sentiam o choque forte. E se, eventualmente, toda essa aura de conexão que os envolvia... Era o único que sentia isso? Colocando o “presente” na caixa, se lembrou da cena da sala para fumantes, e a forma como a discussão o deixou extasiado e surpreso com a própria preocupação sobre o engasgo repentino do coreano.

Fazia tudo no automático, então, quando se deu conta, já estava vestido em seu terno preto. Estava todo vestido preto, desde a camisa social, aos sapatos. Fechou os olhos com força, colocando a bomba dentro da caixa de presente. Não saberia dizer o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sentia-se novamente como Atlas.

Não sabia mais o que nutria em relação ao Kim, nos dias preso ali, mesmo que não tivesse contato direto com o homem diariamente, ainda poderia observar seu rosto em fotos ou até mesmo de relance dentro da grande casa. Céus, que rosto lindo!

Não odiava mais o Kim, isso era um fato. Não era como se o amasse de repente, em um piscar de olhos o homem não tinha se tornado um anjo. Mas o ódio já não era tão forte quanto antes. Yixing seria mesmo capaz de matar o outro? Desde quando questionava seus trabalhos? Ele só apertava o gatilho.

Colocando as luvas escuras, soltou o ar pela boca, se preparando mentalmente para aquilo.

Uma ideia estúpida passou pela sua cabeça e, bem, não custaria nada conversar com Junmyeon antes de simplesmente explodi-lo pelos ares. Queria entender o outro.

Deixando a caixa azul marinho para trás, abriu a porta, decidido a conversar com a última vida de sua carreira de agente secreto.

Junmyeon acordou repentinamente mais cedo do que deveria. O dia seria novamente um inferno. Levantou da cama e foi direto ao banheiro para um banho demorado na esperança de lavar todas as suas emoções confusas e problemas. Tinha tantos empecilhos em seu caminho, que pareciam ter dado as caras só depois que o diplomata chinês, gentil demais e que gosta de distribuir abraços, apareceu. Era cada maluco que aparecia em sua vida. Enquanto lavava os cabelos, acabou se lembrando do fatídico dia em que, muito nervoso, apelou para a tentativa de fumar e acabou encontrando o chinês. A forma como seus dedos se tocaram ao passar o isqueiro, o mínimo olhar, mesmo que de raiva, trocado entre eles causando faísca.

Ao sair do chuveiro, Junmyeon se enrolou no roupão felpudo branco. Sentindo- se ao menos limpo depois de uma noite terrivelmente cheia de pesadelos.

Ao entrar de volta no quarto, a primeira coisa que notou foi a caixa pomposa azul bebê em cima da cama. Não gostava de surpresas, muito menos em sua zona de conforto.

Foi impossível não se tornar autoconsciente da carranca que se formou em seu rosto. Seu dia estava começando uma merda novamente.

Jogando a toalha que usava para secar os fios escuros para o lado, se aproximou da cama, abaixando o corpo para desfazer o laço gracioso no topo da embalagem. Jogando as fitas para o lado, levantou a tampa de uma vez, deixando a mesma cair no chão em um baque surdo quando seus olhos focaram no que estava dentro da caixa.

Yixing estava finalmente na porta do quarto do Kim. Suspirou tomando coragem. Não tinha medo de nada nesse mundo. Mas temia as incertezas que estavam atrás daquelas portas.

Yixing bateu os nós dos dedos contra a madeira pela primeira vez e não obteve resposta.

Junmyeon olhava em choque para a peça em suas mãos e o que dizia no cartão em cima da bomba.

_“Espero que você exploda de felicidade com esse presente!”_

Yixing bateu novamente e esperou um minuto inteiro sem nenhuma resposta.

Junmyeon nunca teve a adrenalina nas alturas, talvez ele devesse jogar aquilo pela janela e sair correndo. Mas continuava parado no mesmo lugar. Pensou ter ouvido uma batida na porta, mas não sabia se era apenas o tic tac do relógio. O tempo diminuindo cada vez mais.

Yixing levantou a mão pela terceira vez. Mas, cansado de não receber uma resposta e com coragem líquida correndo nas veias, mesmo não fazendo a linha invasivo, sentia que deveria estar naquele lugar, naquela hora.

Rodou a maçaneta e entrou de supetão no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Em alguns passos, estava de frente para Junmyeon em um roupão branco, com os cabelos úmidos. Talvez Yixing devesse focar, na parte do peitoral que aparecia, mas seu olhar logo caiu para caixa que o homem segurava e logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali. Aproximou-se e verificou que Junmyeon realmente tinha uma bomba relógio em suas mãos. E que ela marcava 180 segundos.

Agora, Yixing tinha duas bombas para desarmar: a que estava nas mãos de um Junmyeon estático e o seu próprio coração.


	5. Kamikaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Isto não é um capítulo, é um monstro de 18 mil palavras, aviso para vocês meus caros leitores. 
> 
> \- Chegamos ao final! Talvez você possa esperar algo diferente do que eu planejei, caso tenha imaginado um final diferente, sinta se a vontade para comentar! 
> 
> \- Me questionei muito sobre a realidade dos fatos aqui narrados e no fim cheguei à conclusão de que "é ficção, eu posso tudo!" rs. Brincadeiras a parte, é apenas uma história para diversão, então me permiti ousar um pouco.

Yixing acordou de seu torpor momentâneo quando Junmyeon lhe direcionou um olhar desesperado, agarrando a caixa e empurrando-a contra seu peito em um pedido mudo de ajuda. O relógio marcava, agora, dois minutos e trinta segundos.

Aquela não era a sua bomba. Tinha certeza que a havia deixado em seu quarto. Isso significava que estavam sob outro ataque. Tinha mais alguém interessado na cabeça de Junmyeon.

Sem se preocupar com mais nada, Yixing sentou no chão polido, arrancando o paletó e fazendo uma cama para, então, tirar o dispositivo de dentro da caixa.

Baekhyun havia lhe ensinado como montar uma bomba, mas não como desarmar uma. No fundo de sua mente, ele se lembrava das aulas de seu tempo de treineiro. As mãos já suavam e sabia que, se errasse, o tempo diminuiria e tudo iria pelos ares.

— Não é só cortar o fio vermelho?! — Junmyeon questionou com os braços cruzados no peito, fazendo Yixing olhar para cima.

— Isso é um mito. Agora eu preciso pensar em como fazer isso. Você poderia ajudar? — Yixing retrucou, se segurando para não revirar os olhos para tanta idiotice.

Junmyeon bufou em impaciência, mas, no mesmo momento, o barulho do objeto pareceu ficar mais alto, fazendo com que se abaixasse no mesmo segundo.

Yixing estava focado na bomba-relógio e torcendo pela não existência de algum módulo carente.

— Certo. Todo dispositivo tem onze módulos, cada um com três ou seis fios. Precisamos desarmar cada um deles. Agora entra a parte de cortar o fio. Temos uma ordem, mas eu só vou poder dizer qual cortar quando eu conseguir abrir essa droga. — Yixing suspirou no final da frase, concentrava se para não usar força demais e acabar destruindo tudo. Conseguiu retirar a pequena tampa e sentiu a cabeça zumbir ao tentar recordar-se da voz da Sr. Feng instruindo a como não morrerem explodidos pela bomba.

Suspirou ao observar que não tinha nenhum módulo carente, todos os onze estavam ali com quatro fios.

— Pega uma tesoura, Junmyeon. — Yixing falou de forma casual, mordendo a língua ao perceber que disse, naturalmente, o nome do Kim. Não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça para observá-lo caminhar rapidamente pelo quarto atrás do que foi pedido. Rapidamente, sentiu um canivete ser empurrado em sua direção. Levantou o olhar para encontrar Junmyeon com os ombros encolhidos.

— Vamos lá, temos apenas cento e sessenta segundos. — Kim relembrou, fazendo Yixing arfar em surpresa. Meu Deus, ele não queria ter aquela conversa com sua vítima, mas também não planejava ter que salvar a vida dele.

Primeiro módulo; fio amarelo. Segundo módulo; fio azul. Teria que oscilar entre essas duas cores. Era isso que a simbologia presente na lateral da bomba indicava. Sua boa memória estava se tornando realmente útil. Estava preocupado o tic- tac, ainda parecia bastante alto, mesmo que estivesse no último módulo. E, pelos Céus! Ainda tinha a parte mais complicada de apertar o botão e soltar no último segundo. Era isso que a simbologia indicava, e torcia para estar certo.

Quando cortou o ultimo fio amarelo, Junmyeon soltou o ar sonoramente, chamando a atenção de Yixing, mas logo sentiu as sobrancelhas franzirem. O barulho e o cronômetro continuavam rodando.

Arregalou os olhos, esticando o corpo para frente para arrancar a bomba das mãos de Yixing. O chinês foi mais rápido, colocando a mão em seu peito e o impedindo de se aproximar mais, num pedido óbvio de calma.

Junmyeon já tinha aceitado seu destino. Ao menos, não morreria sozinho. O chinês bonito ao seu lado até tentou.

Nos últimos 3 segundos, Yixing apertou o botão vermelho, segurando-o até o cronômetro bater em 1 segundo, soltando gradativamente. Sem perceber, os dois estavam com os olhos apertados esperando pelo pior.

Kim contava em sua mente em quantos segundos morreria, mas parou a contagem no décimo ao perceber que tudo o que seus ouvidos captavam era a respiração do outro homem. Se ele respirava, é por que ainda estava vivo.

Junmyeon abriu primeiro um olho, depois, o outro e levou as mãos às pernas dobradas no chão. Depois, tocou o peito, os ombros e, então, seu rosto. Estava vivo! O diplomata parecia vivo, mesmo que os cabelos, penteados há poucos minutos, estivessem fora do lugar, e uma leve camada de suor pelo nervosismo manchasse sua testa. Junmyeon percebeu, por último, quão bem o outro estava naquele terno escuro! Foi nesse instante também, que sua ficha caiu e percebeu que não usava nada além do roupão de banho. Isso não tomou tanto espaço em sua mente, estava realmente agradecido por ainda estar vivo. Em um salto de felicidade, se jogou nos braços do chinês, em um abraço desajeitado. Yixing tentou segurar o peso do corpo do outro, mas ainda sentia-se tonto pelo susto, então acabou por cair de costas com o corpo quase nu de Junmyeon por cima do seu.

O Kim se assustou ao perceber como as coisas mudaram de figura rápido. Havia derrubado o diplomata e conseguiu ser levado junto. Seu corpo retesou ao perceber braços trêmulos envolverem sua cintura. Em resposta, abraçou mais os ombros e se permitiu aproveitar o momento, não era todo dia que abraçava homens tão cheirosos.

— Desde quando você sabe desarmar bombas? — Junmyeon questionou, brincalhão. Levantou o pescoço e se arrependeu, pois a visão daquele rosto suado e tão bonito debaixo de si fez seu coração saltar. Podia jurar que era apenas uma coisa de adolescência, não era como se sentisse atração por todos os homens.

Yixing não saberia dizer se sua falta de reação fora causada pela adrenalina, ainda correndo em suas veias, ou pelo abraço repentino de Junmyeon. Aquele corpo, apenas em um roupão, em cima do seu era demais para ele. E o rosto confuso do Kim olhando para o seu foi o estopim. Yixing não precisou pensar muito ao umedecer os lábios com a língua sapeca na mesma hora. Como em um espelho, Junmyeon imitou o ato. Aquilo havia sido o ponto de partida. Yixing tirou uma das mãos das costas do coreano e a levou até seu pescoço, não pensando muito antes de fechar os olhos e acabar com a distância entre os seus rostos.

Junmyeon podia sentir seu coração retumbar nas costelas, com a mão em sua nuca. E quando os lábios se uniram aos seus em um selar demorado, passaram alguns segundos conectados, sentindo a pressão de seus corpos tão juntos.

Foi Junmyeon quem abriu os lábios levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que subiu as duas mãos para segurar o rosto do chinês, os polegares fazendo um carinho mínimo nas bochechas magras em um pedido mudo para que Yixing permitisse que o beijo se aprofundasse. E ele nem precisou pedir duas vezes. No mesmo instante, o chinês abriu os lábios. Junmyeon não perdeu tempo, levando a língua para dentro da boca do outro.

Yixing já havia beijado muitas outras bocas na vida, mas, sem dúvidas, aquilo que Junmyeon estava fazendo consigo era uma humilhação para as experiências antigas que chamava de beijo. A forma como os lábios finos envolviam os seus e a língua fazia a sua seguir os movimentos era demais. Não sabia dizer se seu fôlego estava indo embora pelo ato ou pelas emoções nauseantes. Correspondia ao beijo, correndo para colher tudo que o outro estava lhe proporcionando.

Junmyeon estava sentindo os pulmões arderem pedindo por ar, então decidiu encerrar o primeiro beijo em selares carinhosos. Sentiu que o lábio inferior de Yixing era maior que o superior, então, sem questionar muito, apenas abaixou um pouco mais o rosto, para sugaá lo entre seus lábios e finalizar em um raspar de dentes suave.

Percebeu a forma como pareceu derreter abaixo de si com essa ação, então decidiu provocar mais, descendo o rosto pelo pescoço longo e que cheirava a loção pós- barba. No primeiro selinho, pressionado logo abaixo do maxilar, sentiu as mãos dançarem por suas costas, achando um ponto firme entre o quadril e a cintura. Era como se Junmyeon fosse uma joia muito preciosa. Enquanto deixava a ponta do nariz passar por todo o pescoço e sentir o perfume gostoso, além de admirar a forma como o outro estava ficando arrepiado, sentiu uma movimentação abaixo de si. Era o chinês, que arrumava o corpo, ficando sentado de forma reta, consequentemente fazendo com que Junmyeon ficasse em seu colo.

Kim gostava de uma provocação, então esticou a língua para passar de forma promíscua pela pele ainda imaculada. Colheu com gosto o gemido vindo do outro homem. Não se incomodaria por escutar isso o dia inteiro. Antes da saliva secar, soprou o local, fazendo o aperto em torno de si aumentar. E Yixing procurar novamente pela sua boca.

As mãos de Junmyeon não tinham um local fixo, da nuca passeava pelas costas até subir novamente para, então, agarrar -se aos ombros fortes. Yixing, pelo contrário, gostava de apertar os quadris do coreano, sentindo o tecido fofo afundar em sua mão.

Yixing terminou outro beijo com alguns selares sonoros nos lábios alheios. Inconscientemente, os beijinhos passaram para as bochechas cheias para, então, descer pelo pescoço de forma doce. Junmyeon se sentia tão bem com as mãos firmes em seu corpo e os beijos gostosos sendo distribuídos, agora mais abaixo em seus ombros, que uma das mãos o largarou, diminuindo a pressão deliciosa, para subir até os ombros, afastando o roupão para maior acesso a área, permitindo que sua boca fizesse um excelente trabalho nas clavículas. Junmyeon tinha um cheiro maravilhoso de banho, que fazia Yixing querer beijá-lo inteiro. E os sons de aprovação que os lábios entreabertos emitiam eram demais para o chinês. Se continuasse assim, poderia gozar apenas com os sons pecaminosos.

Junmyeon estava em outro espaço. A forma como seu corpo estava sendo marcado e cuidado pelo outro o fazia ansiar por mais e mais. Sentia que poderia morrer de prazer se Yixing lhe mostrasse até onde poderiam chegar.

Junmyeon desejava mais da boca do outro; por isso, agarrou seu rosto, retirando da curva do seu pescoço para voltar aos seus lábios. Foi com as mãos presas no rosto do outro que percebeu que o cabelo estava mais bagunçado ainda, os olhos pequenos estavam semicerrados como se toda a situação o tivesse deixado chapado. As bochechas coradas, e os lábios inchados, o inferior tinha até mesmo um leve machucado.

Junmyeon agora tinha noção de onde estava; no colo de um homem estrangeiro que acabou de salvar a sua vida e ele decidiu que seria melhor agradecer com beijos. Em um salto meio desajeitado, estava de pé, e percebeu que tinha uma quase ereção em seu roupão e não usava nada. O quão constrangedor isso poderia ser? Percebeu como o outro parecia ainda mais bonito com as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão pela falta do peso do outro sobre si.

Yixing tentava formular uma frase, mas nada parecia fazer sentido. Seu corpo estava frio de novo, e Junmyeon estava com o rosto vermelho, não saberia dizer se por constrangimento ou pela sessão anterior.

— E-eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Não vai acontecer de novo. — Junmyeon tentou se desculpar, sentindo o estômago afundar como se tivesse engolido uma barra de ferro, a culpa o corroendo. Nem sequer sabia se o outro curtia homens.

— Não tem problema, Junmyeon, eu também fiz isso. — A forma como o nome do coreano parecia certo em sua voz... Ele observou a surpresa no rosto do Kim, que logo se tonou uma carranca antes dele se virar em direção ao banheiro. — Senhor Kim!

Yixing vociferou, mas não adiantou muito já que isso só fez Junmyeon se apressar mais, a porta batendo com um estrondo. O chinês estava sozinho, então, no quarto.

No banheiro, o Kim, suspirou, abrindo a torneira e jogando água no rosto para acordar desse pesadelo. Ou melhor, sonho. Aquela boca podia fazer coisas incríveis. Sacudiu a cabeça, decidindo melhor voltar para o chuveiro para tentar entender o porquê de ter uma bomba em seu quarto. Que o queriam morto, isso não era mentira, mas ultimamente o perigo parecia cada vez mais próximo e isso vinha lhe causando pânico. Em segundo lugar, um diplomata chinês entrou em seu quarto, bem na hora, e conseguiu salvá-lo. E o resto das coisas o levou a precisar de um banho frio e um orgasmo para diminuir toda a tensão.

No grande cômodo, Yixing, já de pé e com as pernas moles, se sentia um idiota. Por que o maldito impulso de salvar Junmyeon? Por que sua boca parecia tão certa com a sua. Aquilo estava indo cada vez mais longe. E se Junmyeon não freasse tudo, onde estariam agora? A ideia fez com que todo o seu sangue voltasse a bombear para suas calças e se sentiu um verdadeiro idiota. Estava praticamente de pau duro por alguns beijos. Estava voltando a ser um adolescente.

Sua cabeça pesava e seu corpo parecia desconjuntado. Tudo estava fora do lugar. Tinha outro alguém querendo a cabeça do Kim. Atrapalhando, mais do que o próprio Yixing, a missão.

Com um resmungo desapontado, agarrou os cacos da antiga bomba, lançando todos dentro da caixa agora amassada. Deveria analisar aquilo, já que, infelizmente, ainda era Black Sheep e sua missão continuava incompleta.

***

Yifan havia pedido 12 horas. Mas quando se passou um quarto do tempo pedido pelo superior, Zitao recebeu uma mensagem que o fez saltar de seu assento. Finalmente, Kris estava tomando alguma atitude rápida. Ainda havia a chance de Sheep estar sendo mantido como refém sob tortura, e Zitao não iria embora sem ver mesmo que seja o corpo pútrido com os próprios olhos.

Em sua cabeça, giravam mil e uma possibilidades. Como descobriram que Lan Zhan era um infiltrado? Antes ou depois da morte do Kim? E se o Kim não estivesse morto? Zitao estava ficando louco com tantas dúvidas e nenhuma resposta. Mas, pelo visto, teria um caminho a seguir pelo menos.

**Kris:** _Prepare-se. Chame os coreanos. Em algumas horas, Lu chegará._

Zitao leu pela quarta vez a mensagem enigmática. Quando será que Yifan perceberia que não era mais legal mandar textos sem sentido. Século vinte e um, e a criptografia é funcional. Suspirou. Nem adiantaria responder, o superior não responderia. Ocupado demais com os problemas internos que a China vem enfrentando.

Devia chamar os coreanos, então precisaria da ajuda de Baekhyun, Jongdae e Chanyeol novamente. Eles lhe deviam essa ajuda, e tinha uma breve ideia de como resgatar Black Sheep sem arriscar a vida de ninguém. Seria algo limpo, mesmo que Huang preferisse algumas boas brigas no caminho.

Tinha uma noção de onde encontrar os homens estrangeiros, não era um amador qualquer e quando não estava ocupado rondando a casa do Kim, fazia o possível para descobrir mais sobre os aliados. Sabia que Jongdae não saía de um bar com sinuca e de uma _lan house_ fuleira. Chanyeol passava a maior parte do tempo em oficinas ou lojas de peças de segunda mão. Baekhyun sempre foi o mais reservado, nunca indo a lugares públicos, em encontros com pessoas estranhas. Devia fazer parte de seu trabalho como recrutador para novos membros. Mas um encontro chamou-lhe a atenção. Um operário jovem, que com certeza fazia outros serviços por baixo dos panos. E, agora, ele era sua maior pista.

Agora, sua tarefa número um era encontrar o novo agente. Seu reforço, caso as coisas com os camaradas sul- coreanos não saíssem como planejado. Lu era leve como uma pluma e tinha a astúcia de um bom caçador. Além, de saber derrotar qualquer um com um bom soco, vantagens do Box.

Zitao foi com seu novo carro alugado até o menor aeroporto da cidade, o único ativo nos últimos anos. Não tinha certeza da hora em que o outro chegaria, mas não se importava em esperar. Paciência é uma virtude.

Alguém lá em cima estava de bom humor, pois apenas quarenta e cinco minutos depois, o chinês apareceu. Parecia um turista comum, roupas casuais e uma pequena mala à tira colo. Nada que chamasse a atenção, a não ser o boné vermelho virado para trás. Poderia ser confundido com um universitário.

Como em um acordo mútuo, Zitao apenas acenou discretamente com o braço e, em alguns segundos, o colega estava chegando ao seu lado. O lutador ainda guardava o respeito pelos agentes mais velhos, por isso se curvou em uma reverência, levantando ao escutar a risada do outro.

— Cara, relaxa! Somos parceiros, esqueceu? — Lu descontraiu sem se preocupar muito com honoríficos e cumprimentos.

— É uma honra poder trabalhar com você. — Zitao confessou, confuso, sem saber o que deveria fazer.

— Z., eu que agradeço a oportunidade. Agora, precisamos correr contra o tempo — Conferiu o relógio. — Mas, primeiro, preciso passar em um lugar, se não se importa.

— Não há nenhum problema. O que você precisar. — Isso soou tão idiota aos seus ouvidos.

Ao observar Lu aquiescer e permanecer em seu lugar, Zitao percebeu que estava parado na frente da porta do carro. Sem graça e com as orelhas queimando, se afastou, indo para o lado do motorista.

Huang estava em choque. Eles foram a uma oficina com mecânicos monstruosos no subúrbio coreano. Lu pagou por uma moto reformada e quando questionado sobre o motivo, tudo o que Zitao recebeu foi um dar de ombros e um “é melhor para o serviço.”

— Desde quando você conhece esse lugar? — Zitao estava curioso. Apontava com a cabeça para a oficina recém-deixada para trás.

Lu deu um sorriso nostálgico, capacete embaixo do braço.

— Eu tive uma missão aqui quando eu tinha dezoito anos e precisava pagar de descolado, então decidi alugar uma moto. Acabei arrumando encrenca e um amigo meu acabou me salvando. — Lu confessou em um tom reservado na língua materna deles, olhos brilhantes. Zitao admirava toda essa emoção do novo colega.

— Era sua primeira missão? Nunca imaginei que você cometeria erros. — Uma risada nasalada deixou o momento menos constrangedor. — Esse seu amigo ainda está na ativa?

— Não era a primeira missão, mas a primeira longe de casa. Foi desesperador. — Lu deu ênfase na palavra, arregalando os olhos. — Está sim, mas ele está em alguma missão.

— Eu nem consigo imaginar, tão novo fora do meu país! — Zitao confessou balançando a cabeça. — Você sabe, esse mundo é pequeno. Qual o nome dele?!

— Ele atende por Black Sheep às vezes. — Lu sussurrou em tom natural, dando de ombros.

Zitao deu graças por estar parado, pois se estivesse andando, teria caído. O seu reforço sabia quem estavam indo resgatar?

— V-você sabe quem vamos salvar?! — Zitao arregalou os olhos.

—Kris não entrou em detalhes. Algum problema?! — Lu encostou em seu ombro.

— Nenhum. Só que agora você tem a responsabilidade dobrada, vamos salvar o Sheep. — Tao tentou não surtar com a declaração, mas Lu parecia tranquilo demais, apenas acenando com a cabeça e dando uma risada fraca.

— Estava na hora de eu retribuir o serviço de alguns anos atrás, não é? — O bom humor não o abandonou nem mesmo em um momento tão tenso. Sua passividade estava começando a estressar Zitao.

Huang não teve realmente tempo para processar tudo, pois logo seus olhos se focaram em uma cabeleira loira solitária. Era o operário que Baekhyun estava na cola. Era seu dia de sorte.

— Acho que nossa pista número um para iniciar essa missão está do outro lado da rua. — Zitao sussurrou, sentindo a felicidade ao apontar.

Caminhou em passos longos, de forma cega, na intenção de seguir o coreano. De repente, sentiu uma mão agarrar o seu braço.

— Onde pensa que vai?!

— Seguir a pista?!

— Você é um amador? Calma aí! — Zitao sentiu se ofendido, mas não teve tempo para a emoção, já que o capacete estava sendo empurrado contra seu peito. — Vai de moto, é mais discreto. De carro, vai chamar muita atenção.

Zitao estava prestes a negar quando percebeu que não tinha nem sombra do outro homem. Suspirou, agarrando o equipamento.

— Kris vai me matar se souber que deixei você sozinho!

— Ei, eu sou um nível superior a você, sei me virar. E vou para o hotel, preciso recarregar as energias.

Zitao cedeu, agarrando a chave da motocicleta, passando para Lu o molho de chaves do carro. Afastou-se, recebendo um sorriso encorajador.

— O carro é alugado. Cuidado. — O mais alto advertiu, subindo na moto, abaixando o capacete.

— A moto é emprestada. Cuidado. — Lu imitou, rodando as chaves na mão com o sorriso brincalhão. Ninguém imaginaria que ele poderia matar mais de um homem.

Zitao já estava correndo atrás de sua última esperança para surpreender os coreanos e ter sua ajuda. Precisava disso, e por isso se esforçava para ser o mais discreto possível. Até julgar ser o momento certo para sua aparição.

***

O sobrado ainda estava em reforma. Abrigava alguns sem -teto e também servia como o ponto principal de encontro para aquelas reuniões. Era um local público demais, então qualquer um que estivesse em apuros poderia correr para lá. Poderia ter alguns cantos empoeirados, e outros que poderiam desabar, mas ainda era seguro. Membros recentes costumavam passar por alguns encontros no sobrado para depois seguir para os pontos de segundo nível. Era bom para eliminar os fracos e fortalecer os corajosos.

Baekhyun apostou que Jongin seria um dos que desistiria ao descobrir que o aquecedor não funcionava. Chanyeol foi na direção contrária, apostou que o antigo aliado seria um dos corajosos, que logo estaria com um martelo na mão ajudando.

Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois pôde afirmar sua própria opinião, já que o mais novo membro da Revolução não deu às caras naquele dia, que estava com jeito de que seria uma guerra de palavras.

— Cadê o membro novo, B.?! — Taemin, um dos primeiros homens a se juntar à causa, questionou Baekhyun e não fez questão de esconder o escárnio.

— Eu tenho cara de GPS? — Byun podia ter uma língua muito afiada às vezes. Percebendo o semblante nada amigável do colega e o cutucão de Jongdae no braço, decidiu se retratar. — Eu não sei, marcamos aqui, mas temos assuntos maiores do que um curioso.

A última palavra pesou em sua língua, lançando um olhar para Chanyeol, que apenas revirou os olhos.

— Eu gostaria de saber da operação secreta. Conseguimos eliminar o Rei? — Seulgi era uma mulher forte, do alto escalão da elite e, mesmo assim, contrária ao regime.

A forma com que ela insistia em chamar o Kim de Rei irritava os nervos de Baekhyun. Na realidade, nas últimas horas, tudo vinha aumentando o seu estresse; seu próprio _mau_ _- caratismo, _Jongdae e seu olhar que dizia “eu sei o que você fez no verão passado”, e Chanyeol com sua insistência em querer tomar a frente de tudo. Mas nada o irritava mais do que a falta de notícias de Black Sheep. Estaria o chinês morto agora? E se o cão de guarda decidisse que isso era culpa dele (o que não seria mentira)?

— Não sabemos, Seulgi. Tudo ainda é muito incerto, mas temos um bom cavalo para combate. — Jongdae tomou a frente, fazendo alusão ao Xadrez. Coisa de nerd.

— E se esse ataque foi premeditado? — Dessa vez quem questionava era Taeyeon. Baekhyun sabia muito pouco sobre sua vida particular e isso o irritava.

— O que deveríamos fazer, senhorita, ficar com a bunda na cadeira enquanto assistimos um idiota estragar tudo em que acreditamos e amamos? — Byun e sua boca suja estavam de volta.

Taeyeon pareceu ofendida. Quem entrou dessa vez foi Chanyeol.

— Por que você pensa assim? Estamos aqui para ouvir a todos. — Olhou de soslaio para Baekhyun, o alfinetando.

A mulher parecia envergonhada. Não falava muito, mas tinha uma boa base de estudos para falar sobre.

— E se o “Rei” for só mais uma peça? Já pensaram que não é como o Xadrez, que quando aniquilamos o Rei, o jogo acaba? Vocês acham mesmo que, se o Kim for abatido, aqueles velhos vão desistir do poder? Eles vão iniciar uma nova guerra. — Taeyeon apresentou sua opinião de forma clara e coerente, fazendo o silêncio reinar no cômodo.

— Então, se eles quiserem uma guerra, é isso que eles vão ter! — Baekhyun tinha a mandíbula trincada e os braços cruzados no peito.

— Eu acho que devíamos pensar que, em uma guerra pelo poder, os prejudicados não serão eles, mas sim os mais necessitados, aqueles que na causa juramos proteger. — Jongin havia chegado de forma silenciosa e se pronunciou quando julgou necessário. Atraiu alguns olhares confusos, pois ainda usava uma máscara. Ao perceber que Jongdae acenou para ele, retirou o tecido do rosto. — Kim Jongin às suas ordens.

O burburinho estava feito. Era como estar em uma sala de aula com alunos exalando hormônios. Alguns sussurravam sobre como colocaram um diferente dentro da organização. Outros estavam chocados demais, crentes que o homem estava morto.

— A guerra é inevitável. Acho que viemos evitando isso há muito tempo. — Sehun não escondia sua opinião. Estava ao lado de uma janela de vidros sujos e com as mãos no bolso.

— Desde quando planejamos guerra?! — Seulgi retornou com seu olhar felino, julgando Sehun de cima a baixo.

— Desde que precisamos salvar a merda desse país. — O operário se aproximou mais da roda, que inconscientemente ia se formando. — Eu sofro as consequências da porcaria desse regime, você não!

Sehun não se preocupou com modos quando apontou o dedo na direção da mulher rica. Seu rosto estampava ofensa.

— Eu quero saber se temos a afirmação positiva de que teremos apoio da China? — Seulgi rapidamente mudou de assunto, sentindo -se atacada.

Jongdae mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo.

— Eu realmente não sei se eles manteriam o acordo se o agente deles não retornar com vida. — O Gênio informou, pesaroso.

O clima pesou depois da confissão. A sala em silêncio, e rostos apreensivos e pensativos sobre o que o futuro lhes reservava.

— O que a moça falava quando eu entrei faz sentido — Jongin tomou coragem para falar de novo, mesmo que sua presença causasse animosidade. — Vamos pensar nisso como um _mecanismo_ , o Kim seria só uma parte. Não é como se, matando ele, acabasse o regime. Se o plano era acabar com o Regime, a lista de pessoas que deviam morrer é bem maior.

O novo membro não falhou em apresentar seu argumento, deixando a todos chocados. Ele falava com tanta naturalidade sobre matar o próprio irmão.

— Era disso que eu falava! — Taeyeon estava em êxtase por alguém acreditar nela. — Eu acredito que esse _mecanismo_ pode ser maior do que até mesmo o nosso país. Tenho certeza de que não é derrubando o Kim que conseguiremos a liberdade.

— Então, nós aniquilaremos todos aqueles que acabarem por ser um empecilho a instituição da democracia. Temos o nosso candidato à presidência e vamos elegê-lo. — Baekhyun estava irredutível hoje. As pessoas pareciam duvidar de tudo que haviam construído todo esse tempo juntos.

A sala ficou quieta, ninguém queria discutir com o Byun. Não existia um “líder” exatamente, mas Minseok iniciou tudo. Então, era ele quem coordenava a maior parte das ações , visando trazer sempre mais membros e ajudar o maior número de pessoas.

— Antes de especularmos tão à frente, precisamos da certeza da operação. Então, tudo o que nos resta agora é esperar. — Seulgi ditou novamente, ainda em sua pose inabalável.

Todos os olhos foram para a porta da sala sendo aberta em um estrondo, e um homem alto vestido de preto e com um capacete ainda na cabeça cruzou o espaço, caminhando diretamente na direção de Baekhyun.

Chanyeol e outro homem foram rápidos em sacar suas próprias armas e apontar para a ameaça, que nem tremeu em seu caminho.

— Parado! Agora! Se não, eu atiro. — A voz grave de Chanyeol ordenou, o dedo no gatilho.

A figura parou no meio da sala, tirando o capacete e girando a cabeça na direção do Chanyeol.

O piloto arquejou com a revelação do visitante. O restante dos presentes parecia chocado demais, alguns já abaixados no chão.

— Você não mata nem uma mosca, Park. — Zitao soltou, a voz cheia de desdém. Girou o corpo e seguiu o seu caminho. — Minha conversa aqui é com o Byun.

Todos pareceram relaxar. O problema era com Baekhyun e, bem, que se foda o Tenente. 

— Ok! Mas eu ainda estou de olho em você. — Chanyeol falou mais alto na tentativa de intimidar o chinês, que apenas revirou os olhos.

Baekhyun estava com a mão nas costas, sentindo a temperatura fria do revólver na ponta dos dedos. Ultimamente, não poderia confiar nem na própria sombra. E se Jongdae tiver deixado escapar algo para o cão de guarda? Os últimos passos pareciam mais pesados. Zitao parou à sua frente. Baekhyun observou o rosto abatido, as roupas pretas que o deixavam ainda mais comprido e intimidador. Sua respiração parecia acelerada.

— Calma aí, Kung Fu Panda! — Baekhyun tentou oferecer um sorriso arteiro. Sem resposta, decidiu mudar de estratégia. — O que aconteceu e como você chegou até aqui?

— Aquele cara ali não é tão misterioso quando aparenta. Vi ele com você e depois decidi seguir ele. — Zitao apontava para Sehun.

Jongdae esperava que ele falasse mais, mas nada veio, então suspirou percebendo que a coisa era séria.

— Park, Byun e Motoqueiro Fantasma, vamos falar em outro lugar. — Jongdae ainda tinha um pouco de humor.

Seguiu para uma sala mais privada nos fundos da casa, que era usada para eventuais interrogatórios. Sentia que os outros vieram atrás de si. Chanyeol, muito educado, demorou se despedindo de todos.

Entrou por último, quando Baekhyun já se preparava para fechar a porta, bufando às costas do mais alto.

— Desde quando você tem uma moto? — Chanyeol, sempre curioso, questionou ao observar o chinês pousar o capacete na mesa de metal.

— Na verdade, não é minha. É de um amigo. — Confessou, coçando a nuca em nervosismo. — Preciso da ajuda de vocês para conseguir tirar Black Sheep de lá. E eu tenho reforços.

Todos os três coreanos estavam perplexos. Jongdae abriu e fechou a boca, piscando os olhos.

— Tudo é muito incerto ainda. Devemos esperar mais um pouco.

— Esperar o que? O corpo que nunca virá? Sheep era um dos melhores agentes e, se por acaso foi abatido, eu quero levar pelo menos o corpo para a China. — Zitao não iria mudar de ideia.

— Você tem noção do quão arriscado é você invadir a casa do Kim para resgatar um agente que nem deveria estar lá? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Você é sempre tão amargo? — Zitao alfinetou. — Eu já pensei em tudo isso. Eu não vou resgatar Black Sheep, eu vou buscar Lan Zhan. Vocês esquecem rápido assim das coisas?

— Eu não esqueci, eu só estou preocupado com você e com Black Sheep também. — Jongdae era o único que parecia pensar.

— Todos estamos preocupados. Ele nunca fez isso. Sem se comunicar, estender o prazo é muito perigoso, tudo era muito arriscado. — Zitao balançou a cabeça no final da frase em um sinal claro de arrependimento.

— Você é o cão de guarda dele ou a babá? — Baekhyun atacou novamente, recebendo um olhar cortante de Zitao, que apenas revirou os olhos.

— Você não me escapa, Byun. — Ameaçou. Se foi em tom de brincadeira ou não, resta a dúvida. — Agora, eu preciso de ajuda e espero que não me neguem isso.

Jongdae apenas suspirou, as engrenagens já funcionando em sua cabeça para mais um plano. Esperava que esse desse certo. E que Baekhyun não ferrasse tudo novamente. Boa parte de todas as consequências daquela missão falha era culpa do Byun. E se desejassem resolver a situação do traidor, teriam que ir até a China. E era óbvio que Zitao não arredaria o pé da Coreia do Sul sem Black Sheep, mesmo que voltasse apenas com a cabeça do outro em um saco plástico.

***

Os únicos ruídos no corredor eram da sola do sapato caro contra o chão. Tudo parecia parado, nada fora do lugar.

Junmyeon andava a passos largos e apressados até a sala do Conselho. O cabelo preto estava impecável em um topete, o terno escuro o deixava com uma aura ainda mais fechada. Ninguém realmente gostaria de estar em seu caminho hoje. Sua respiração era curta e rápida, precisava chegar ao local logo.

Parou em frente à enorme porta, e puxou uma forte lufada de ar, a boca parecia cheia de algodão e o estômago revirava de ansiedade. Ninguém poderia adivinhar qual seria o resultado do próximo rolar de dados do destino.

Junmyeon abriu a porta de uma vez, passando como um raio e deixando que o vento a fechasse com força e um barulho que fez todas as cabeças virarem em sua direção. Eles pareciam surpresos pela sua presença ali. Pelas reações, ele não era exatamente bem- vindo hoje.

— Desde quando reuniões são organizadas sem a minha presença? — Junmyeon questionou, lábios frisados e mãos no quadril, em uma pose autoritária.

Foi como se Junmyeon fosse invisível. Ninguém o respondeu, pelo contrário, continuaram focados nos papéis.

— Eu sofri um ataque hoje, acordei com uma bomba no meu quarto. Sr. Kang, como ministro da Segurança, deixo em suas mãos o caso. — O Kim revelou de uma vez, com a voz um pouco mais alta. Kang nem se preocupou em tirar os olhos da folha, assinou mais uma página e largou o papel, parecendo mais interessado nos anéis em seus dedos. Junmyeon sentiu a raiva subindo rápido demais. Em passos apressados, caminhou até o lado em que o homem estava sentado. Aproximou-se e falou em um tom mais baixo. — Sr. Kang, estou falando com você, e sobre a merda da sua equipe, que permite que o governante sofra um ataque. Eu quero respostas e exijo que você fale comigo.

No final da frase, os modos tinham voado pela janela e o Kim falava quase gritando, o dedo indicador apertando o peito do homem mais velho. Tudo que este fez foi, com a mão livre, afastar a de Junmyeon, limpando a sujeira invisível.

— Acho bom você se informar melhor. Você não está em posição de exigir nada aqui! Acabamos de assinar este documento em que o Conselho afirma que o atual governante, Kim, é um merdinha idiota e que não tem fibra nenhuma para governar esta nação! — As palavras foram cuspidas na face de Junmyeon. Aquilo era uma palhaçada, esse velho estava senil.

O Kim soltou uma risada alta, se afastando do homem sentado, indo para a cadeira vazia que pertencia a ele.

— Ótima piada! — O sorriso abandonou seu rosto. — Mas é uma pena que eu não esteja no clima, Jinki, por favor trate de tirar Kang do cargo, não aguento mais olhar para a cara desse velho babão!

Junmyeon não poupou o desprezo. Nunca sentiu afinidade em relação ao ministro. Se surpreendeu quando Jinki soltou uma risada, como ele mesmo fez segundos atrás, e de repente, todos os outros o acompanhavam. Eles estavam rindo de Junmyeon. E não exista nada que o Kim odiasse mais do que ser feito de palhaço. Quando se preparava para explodir em xingamentos, Jinki parou com a sessão de risos, e todos fizeram o mesmo.

O braço direito de Junmyeon era de uma calma surpreendente enquanto cruzava a sala, parando em frente ao Kim, olhos cheios de um brilho maldoso.

— Eu não esperava vê-lo com vida ainda hoje. — Jinki afirmou, os olhos agora não tinham mais brilho, eram opacos. Junmyeon sentiu um soco no estômago. A traição podia doer. Era um ataque de dentro, estava sofrendo um golpe.

— Então foram vocês! Seus desgraçados! — Junmyeon explodiu, rosto vermelho e mãos tremendo de raiva. — Vocês nunca conseguirão o que é meu! O Poder é meu! — Bateu com a mão aberta no peito.

— Acorda, moleque! Você não tem poder algum! Não passa de um bom fantoche. Enquanto você é o alvo pintado de vermelho, nós ficamos com toda a riqueza! — Jinki destilou mais veneno em cima da ferida de Junmyeon. — Você é tão patético com todo esse ideal de ser temido e maldoso! Não passa de uma criança ferida.

A língua de Junmyeon em sua boca parecia uma lixa, seu estômago se revirava como um liquidificador. Sua cabeça girava, todo o ódio e remorso guardado no peito lhe deram coragem para fechar o punho e acertar um soco forte no rosto de Jinki.

O homem não desviou, como se desejasse aquilo. O rosto virou para o lado contrário, levando o torso junto. Junmyeon sentia que poderia soltar fumaça pelos ouvidos. Ouviu alguns arquejos surpresos. Rapidamente, dois homens mais jovens se levantaram para ajudar Jinki, que fez um sinal com a mão para manter distância. Levantou o rosto, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo lábio cortado e soltando uma risada nasalada.

— Você continua o mesmo, sem controle. Vai me bater como fazia com seus irmãos quando eles não queriam brincar com você? Vai chorar no colo do papai? Vai fazer pirraça para mamãe? Ah, eles não estão mais aqui. — O sorriso de escárnio do outro, somado a careta de dor, embrulhou o estômago de Junmyeon, deixando-o mais tonto ainda de raiva. Pulou no pescoço do outro, segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. Não tinha nenhum sinal de luta de sua parte. Afinal, ele já tinha tudo o que desejava.

— Lava essa boca suja para falar deles! — Junmyeon vociferou por entre os dentes trincados. O rosto vermelho, tanto pela raiva quanto pelo choro preso.

— Não fui eu quem matou eles! — Jinki respondeu, cerrando os olhos e passando a ponta da língua no machucado da boca. Puxou o ar com mais força quando o aperto no pescoço se tornou mais forte.

— Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu! Eu não sabia da morte deles, eu não sabia. — Junmyeon balançava a cabeça com força. — Eu fui preso na sua armadilha. Você me escolheu para essa merda de Regime. Eu só fui o peão de vocês? —

Junmyeon questionou, soltando Jinki.

Não sentia mais vontade de matar o outro. Sentia vontade de se matar por ser jovem demais, ambicioso demais. Era tão óbvio, ele ser o único sobrevivente, a forma como o melhor amigo de seu pai se aproximou dele e disse que não poderiam perder o poder que seu pai lutou tanto para conquistar. Junmyeon era filho do Presidente. Seu pai sempre viveu na política, então aquele mundo era comum para ele. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso se ele tomasse a frente, fizesse mudanças eficazes no país e na vida da população.

Jinki armou tudo. Junmyeon só deveria aparecer e anunciar que era o novo governante. Junmyeon agora era Ditador Kim. Não se julgava líder de um regime totalitário, mas ele não era a escolha do povo, era a escolha da elite obstinada pelo poder.

— Nem isso você foi! Foi um pato, isso sim! Seus pais não teriam orgulho das merdas que você tem feito ultimamente. Nem para seguir ordens você serve! — Jinki desprezou.

— O ataque da execução de Jongin, foi você? — Junmyeon questionou, olhos vidrados no chão.

— Não. Não planejávamos te matar naquela época, queríamos nos livrar do enxerido do seu irmão! Mas nem isso foi possível. — Jinki confessou. — O bilhete que você recebeu, avisando do ataque, fui eu quem mandei! Esperávamos que você corresse como um ratinho assustado. Mas você decidiu encarar. Você é um otário!

Jinki terminou sua confissão dando mais um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes, alguns sujos de sangue.

Junmyeon se sentia morto por dentro. Ele não passava de uma peça imunda em um jogo de poder. Manipulável demais e com um caráter duvidoso. Mesmo após a perda da família, pensou no risco de acabar com o legado, se preocupou tanto com a política que acabou, inconscientemente, assumindo a culpa pelo crime. Tão burro!

— Eu te odeio, Jinki! — Junmyeon declarou, voz cheia de ódio.

— Saiba que o sentimento é recíproco. Agradeça que eu o deixei com vida ainda. Mas nunca se sabe por quanto tempo. — Jinki afirmou, piscando no final.

Aquilo foi como um estouro na cabeça de Junmyeon, que deu uma última olhada na sala e observou que os homens pareciam satisfeitos em ver o seu estado deplorável.

Junmyeon agora não tinha mais nada. Talvez, nem sua própria vida. Estava em uma posição que não poderia contestar. Há anos o poder não era hereditário, e ele o tratou como tal. Nada o firmava como seu. Era burro demais e sempre queria mais do que poderia ter.

Seus pés se arrastavam no chão, não tinha mais forças. Esperava levar uma punhalada pelas costas agora, não se surpreenderia. Não soube como, mas logo estava em frente à porta de seu quarto, a mão tremendo na maçaneta. Suspirou, tomando coragem para entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si e se abaixando, sem vontade nenhuma de fazer qualquer coisa.

Tinha tanta dor em seu peito. A última vez em que chorou, foi no abraço do homem estrangeiro. A lembrança do abraço fazia seu coração saltar.

Levantou os olhos, observando o chão do quarto, que ainda hoje cedo foi palco de seus beijos com o mesmo ele. Aonde essa situação estava indo?

Permitiu- se chorar pelos erros do passado, pela saudade da família, por ser um péssimo irmão mais velho para Jongin; por ser ambicioso demais; se achar acima de tudo e todos. Chorava pelo seu azar no amor, pela sua falta de tato em relações humanas. Seu mundo perfeito se desfazia em ruínas.

Junmyeon não queria lidar com todos os problemas agora, com todos os seus demônios internos, com todo o peso do céu em suas costas. Não queria lidar com nada, só gostaria de um abraço de um certo chinês.

***

_Quarto de Lan Zhan_

_3:05 p.m._

Yixing estava fora de órbita. Completamente alheio. Pensamentos rodopiando sem, de fato, ir a lugar algum. Era como se Junmyeon tivesse um efeito dominó enorme sobre si, fazendo com que todos os seus planos fossem arruinados. Se questionava até mesmo se deveria ter cuidado melhor do gato de sua avó quando criança. Não poderia admitir estar sentindo algo tão novo pelo coreano. Era maior do que podia lidar, parecia tão errada toda a situação. O lobo caindo pelo cordeiro. Mas parecia tão certo, suas bocas juntas, e o encaixe do outro em seu colo. Gostaria de segurá-lo para sempre e não se importar com mais nada.

Poderia beijá-lo nos últimos minutos de sua vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a sensação de estar com o dedo no gatilho contra a própria cabeça. Não era apenas sobre ele e Junmyeon, havia tantas outras coisas envolvidas que sua mente rodopiava intensamente. Estava entre a cruz e a espada.

Não era como se Junmyeon fosse o amor de sua vida, tinha plena consciência de que o que sentia por ele não era amor. Era como uma paixão que estava em seus primeiros passos. Yixing sempre fora muito consciente de seus próprios sentimentos, sempre soube apontar o que gostava e o que não lhe interessava. E sua cabeça doía ao tentar analisar toda a sua situação com o Kim, porque não conseguia afirmar nada. Pela primeira vez, se sentia confuso em relação a alguém.

Não odiava mais Junmyeon. Na realidade, Yixing nunca nutriu ódio por alguém. Era apático em relação a suas vítimas, apenas não questionava o que fizeram para merecer a morte, ou pensava muito sobre o que estaria arrancando da pessoa na mira de sua arma. Era mais fácil pensando dessa forma. Não permitia que sua vida profissional ultrapassasse a linha tênue entre suas crenças pessoais e suas missões.

A matemática começou a complicar quando Junmyeon apareceu. Era difícil negar que sentia um interesse pelo outro homem e que se o encontrasse em um bar, sem dúvidas, tentaria algo. Mas ele e Junmyeon não eram dois homens comuns, ele era um agente secreto selecionado pela Revolução para dar um fim na ditadura do Kim. Nada era fácil para ele.

Enquanto observava o resto da bomba que desmontou antes de terminar se agarrando com Junmyeon, sentiu sua cabeça girar quando uma ideia fraca surgiu no fundo de sua mente.

Iria contra seu próprio código, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pegou- se questionando sobre a justiça de sua missão. Nunca foi um homem justo e não negaria isso, mas nunca é tarde para começar.

Em sua cabeça, não fazia sentido matar o único homem em tanto tempo que lhe despertou interesse. Mesmo que ele fosse petulante, irritante e muito bonito. Parecia tão egoísta abdicar de seu trabalho por um rosto atraente e um corpo melhor ainda.

Sentiu a cabeça fervilhar com o novo fluxo de pensamentos. Levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo, começando a caminhar de um lado para outro da sala. Gostaria tanto de poder ligar para Lu agora e se aconselhar, mas no momento só tinha a si próprio. Yifan provavelmente ficaria transtornado ao saber que Yixing mudou os planos sem consultá-lo com antecedência.

A ponta do dedo indicador estava entre os lábios, os dentes apertando a carne, examinando todas as possibilidades e caminhos a serem percorridos. Não esperaria que Junmyeon retribuísse o sentimento e aceitasse tudo de bom grado, fugindo com Yixing.

Não mataria Junmyeon, e deixaria o Kim ser um homem livre. Já estava decidido. E que Black Sheep fosse para o espaço.

Foi ao banheiro, lavando o rosto e passando o restante da água no cabelo, domando os fios para trás. Olhou-se no espelho, juntando coragem para tomar a decisão mais complicada de sua vida. Pela primeira vez, estava indo contra o curso do rio.

Saiu do cômodo secando as mãos na calça sem paciência e sentindo os batimentos cardíacos martelarem em seu ouvido. Estava terrivelmente nervoso, e não se sentia assim nem para apertar o gatilho. E só iria conversar com Junmyeon.

Suspirou, levando a mão à maçaneta e sentindo que estava semelhante a temperatura fria do metal. Sentiu o estômago doer, não saberia dizer se era pela ansiedade ou pelo fato de beber tantas doses de café preto em jejum. Revirou os olhos, estava sendo um idiota. Puxou a porta de vez e sentiu sua coragem ir pelo ralo ao perceber que, do outro lado da porta, o homem de quem iria atrás estava com a mão levantada como se fosse bater na madeira naquele instante. Assistiu a expressão dele mudar de tristeza para surpresa e, por fim, tranquilidade, abaixando totalmente a guarda, descendo o braço do ar de forma envergonhada e encolhendo os ombros, jogando o olhar para o chão.

— Eu estava agora mesmo indo falar com você! — Yixing deixou escapar pela surpresa momentânea.

Junmyeon levantou a cabeça e arregalou levemente os olhos. Em um momento tão delicado, alguém ainda se importava com ele?

— O que você gostaria de falar? — Junmyeon questionou em curiosidade genuína.

Yixing permitiu-se observar a forma como os olhos do outro agora pareciam mais límpidos. Era óbvio que havia passado por uma intensa crise de choro, o rosto vermelho e levemente inchado o denunciava. E, por algum motivo, Yixing podia sentir a tristeza que emanava do outro.

Por um instante, olhou atrás de Junmyeon e percebeu que estavam protagonizando uma cena vergonhosa no meio do corredor. Pigarreou e se afastou da porta, dando entrada para Junmyeon, que logo assentiu e começou a caminhar para dentro do quarto. Yixing soltou o ar pela boca em uma lufada pesada, fechando a porta às suas costas.

O que ele realmente gostaria de falar para Junmyeon? Que apesar dele ser um homem que cometeu tantos erros ainda conseguiu deixar-se cair justo por uma das vítimas mais importantes de sua carreira? Devia abrir todo o jogo de uma vez? A Revolução, Black Sheep, sobre Junmyeon não ser o Rei do jogo.

Estava fodido. Contar a verdade nunca foi tão complicado.

— Lan Zhan, o que você faria se tudo em que você acreditava, tudo o que pensava ter, desmoronasse? — Junmyeon jogou de uma vez enquanto se sentava na enorme poltrona, encostando a cabeça na almofada e fechando os olhos por um instante.

Yixing sentiu o estômago pesar. Ordenava que sua mente começasse a coordenar uma resposta, mas parecia vazio. Tudo parecia extremamente emaranhado agora em sua mente. Junmyeon tinha o dom de bagunçar tudo, destruir seu castelo de cartas.

Yixing suspirou, abandonando o apoio da porta. A passos lentos, caminhou até a mesa, puxando uma cadeira e a carregando até estar frente a frente a Junmyeon.

— Eu não sei. — Foram as únicas três palavras que saíram de sua boca.

Junmyeon riu nasalado.

— Eu estou na mesma. Não sei qual caminho seguir. Para ser sincero, eu nem sei se amanhã vou acordar vivo. — Kim vociferou seu pensamento mais recorrente.

Yixing sentiu um aperto na garganta com a declaração. Então, sua percepção da última vez em que participou de uma reunião do Conselho fora real. Umedeceu os lábios, pronto para começar a abordar o assunto quando observou que Junmyeon tomou fôlego para iniciar outro discurso.

— Eu sempre quis mais do que eu pude ter. Meu pai sempre foi envolvido com a política, minha mãe morria de medo de algo acontecer com a família, desde criança andávamos escoltados. Na adolescência, eu até tive uma vontade de me rebelar, mas quando eu percebi que eu poderia ter tudo o que eu queria seguindo os passos do meu pai, eu decidi começar a acompanhá-lo e me aventurar nesse mundo. Me apontavam como o sucessor de meu pai, e que eu só não ganharia dele na concorrência para presidência, pois ainda não tinha idade para me candidatar. — Soltou uma risada seca, balançando a cabeça. — Eu poderia ter feito tudo diferente, sabe? Quem sabe eu não estaria mais feliz hoje, na América, com você sabe quem? Mas eu preferi ficar. Eu não andava com pessoas da minha idade, apenas com homens mais velhos e que poderiam me dar alguma influência no futuro. Quando eu me percebi, eu não estava mais vivendo a minha vida. Isso me assustou, e eu decidi que iria embora. Isso deixou esses homens poderosos loucos, era o cordeirinho deles escapando. Aí eles deram o golpe. Sem querer, eu acabei traçando o meu caminho para não ser morto junto com todos eles. Eu acabei me condenando a isso. Eu fiz tudo isso. Você entende o quão doentio isso é? Eles morreram por minha culpa.

No fim do seu discurso, Junmyeon parecia sem ar e com lágrimas grossas presas nos cantos dos olhos. Yixing puxou um lenço de tecido fino de seu bolso, esticando para Junmyeon que, sem pensar muito, o agarrou.

Yixing agora sentia a cabeça girar. A história contada de um ponto de vista diferente poderia mudar muito. Talvez, sua teoria estivesse correta, Junmyeon não é nada perto do que o Mecanismo é. Do que a elite sul coreana tem feito nos últimos anos. Usaram o Kim para eliminar o próprio pai e ainda o restante da família. Agora que Junmyeon havia deixado o país no ponto em que eles desejavam, poderiam se livrar dele.

Sem querer, Black Sheep estava em uma missão em que precisava lutar para conseguir a cabeça de sua vítima. Ditador Kim era apenas um fantoche. No fundo da garganta, Yixing sentiu vontade de rir, tudo nessa história parecia ficar cada vez pior.

— Você errou muito. — Yixing foi sincero e recebeu um olhar chocado de Junmyeon. — Mas, agora, você tem que agir. É difícil aceitar as mudanças, mas ficar remoendo os erros do passado não irá te ajudar em nada. Você precisa sair daqui.

Yixing terminou com o dedo apontando na direção de Junmyeon como se desse uma bronca em uma criança.

— É muito mais sério do que você imagina. Eu não posso abrir mão do poder assim! — Junmyeon rebateu, dentes cerrados e o lenço na mão direita completamente amassado.

— O que eles disseram para você exatamente? — Yixing questionou, a voz mais alta pela relutância repentina do outro.

Junmyeon parecia em dúvida sobre falar do assunto, mas por fim revirou os olhos.

— O Conselho assinou um documento em que retiram todo o poder que, nos termos legais, nunca me pertenceu. — Junmyeon confessou, esfregando as mãos no rosto. — Eu não posso recorrer contra isso. Eles podem fazer o que quiserem comigo.

Yixing suspirou. Eles foram espertos, tinham um plano B caso Junmyeon escapasse, ou simplesmente para posarem de heróis da nação. Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico.

— Você estaria disposto a abrir mão de tudo, Junmyeon? — Yixing questionou, olhos firmes e lábios apertados em uma linha.

Junmyeon suspirou, quase ninguém o chamava pelo nome, e soava tão bonito com o leve sotaque de Yixing. Balançou a cabeça para focar no assunto do momento, soltando uma risada sarcástica.

— Eu não tenho mais nada. Eu consegui destruir tudo. — Junmyeon afirmou. — E isso é um sim para sua pergunta. Eu só não quero mais ser Kim Junmyeon.

Yixing poderia até comemorar a afirmação positiva, se não estivesse sentindo compaixão pela situação do outro. E era um momento único, pois ele realmente não se recordava de ter sentido isso por alguém antes.

— Eu vou tirar você daqui. Tudo vai dar certo. Só preciso de mais um dia, você consegue aguentar mais um pouco?

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

— Não é como se eu estivesse correndo tanto perigo assim. Ainda tenho algum tempo.

— Certo. — Yixing finalizou a conversa, sentindo toda a energia caindo por terra. Tudo parecia incerto agora. Não que não fosse antes.

De repente, Junmyeon coçou a garganta, levando a mão à nuca.

— Até onde eu sei, _Lan Zhan_ , na faculdade de Relações Econômicas Internacionais, eles não ensinam como desarmar uma bomba ou como retirar alguém ameaçado de um país. — Junmyeon foi certeiro.

Yixing não esperava que o outro fosse tapado o suficiente para não questionar sobre isso.

— Como viajo muito, lido com pessoas importantes, assim como você. Devo estar preparado para tudo.

Junmyeon não pareceu aceitar muito bem a mentira, apenas murmurando enquanto assentia.

— Eu posso estar fodido, mas não sou burro. A China está contra a elite e te mandou para me proteger? — Junmyeon lançou, sem preocupação alguma, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e deixando o rosto mais perto do de Yixing.

O chinês sentiu vontade de rir, e se segurou, permitindo sair apenas um leve som que fez seus ombros sacudirem.

— Digamos que sim, Junmyeon, com alguns ajustes, essa pode ser a narrativa. — Yixing não tinha como negar totalmente, pois precisaria da confiança de Junmyeon para saírem vivos da mansão. E não poderia simplesmente mudar tanto as coisas de figura.

Sentia vontade de dizer a verdade: _“ Eu sou Black Sheep, agente chinês, e vim aqui para te matar e não, te proteger. Mas você conseguiu complicar tudo e agora eu mudei de ideia e decidi salvar a sua vida”_.

Não parecia tão difícil em sua cabeça. Saiu de seus devaneios quando Junmyeon se levantou abruptamente.

— Bem, acho que agora as coisas estão melhores. Eu confio em você para me ajudar. — Yixing sentiu o coração saltar. — Mas com a condição de você me falar seu nome real, acho que depois que beijamos alguém, merecemos saber isso.

— Você sabe o meu nome. — Yixing tentou despistar, se levantando também, ficando poucos centímetros mais alto que o Kim.

Junmyeon deu um passo à frente, sacudindo a cabeça no processo.

— Tsc, tsc, eu e você — Apontou para o próprio peito e depois firmou o dedo em um ponto pouco abaixo do ombro do chinês. — sabemos que isso não passa de um disfarce.

Yixing estava sendo afetado pela nova aura sedutora de Junmyeon. Nem parecia o mesmo homem que estava chorando alguns minutos atrás. Quando um suspiro escapou pelos lábios do chinês, Junmyeon deu mais um passo, fazendo com que a distância entre os corpos se tornasse quase nula. Yixing já estava ferrado, e Junmyeon não poderia fazer muito em sua atual situação sabendo sua real identidade.

— Zhang Yixing. Esse é o meu nome, Junmyeon.

O coreano pareceu surpreso com a facilidade com que conseguiu a informação do outro. Sorriu pela sinceridade, aprovando o nome.

— Espero que não esteja mentindo para mim, Zhang Yixing. — Junmyeon brincou no processo de levar os braços aos ombros do chinês.

Yixing gostou da forma como seu nome soou na voz de Junmyeon, como o sotaque o fez se embolar um pouco na pronúncia, mas ainda parecia bonito.

— Acho que agora eu tenho direito de saber um segredo seu também. — Yixing devolveu, arrastando as mãos para a cintura do Kim, que o apertou nos ombros pela carícia.

Junmyeon riu arteiro antes de se aproximar e sussurrar:

— Eu sempre quis beijar homens chineses.

Yixing não deixou o desejo do outro sem ser atendido, juntando os lábios pela segunda vez no dia.

E foi ainda melhor do que a primeira vez. O agente sentiu sua culpa cair por terra, por que aquela sensação era tão boa que o fez esquecer de tudo.

Junmyeon não pensou muito sobre as consequências de beijar o agente que salvaria sua vida quando tudo em que acreditava estava indo por água abaixo. Estava sendo proveitoso no momento, e o Kim sabia apreciar as coisas boas da vida.

O beijo não foi tão intenso quanto da primeira vez. Dessa vez, era como uma carícia leve, com os lábios em sincronia e Junmyeon provocando Yixing com a língua sapeca. Foi curto, mas terminou com selares barulhentos e carinhosos.

Enquanto agarrava o coreano em seus braços, em um abraço reconfortante após o beijo, Yixing tomou coragem suficiente para enfiar a mão dentro do próprio bolso e apertar o pequeno botão no chaveiro clássico, que emitiria um sinal para o restante de sua “equipe”, avisando que precisava de ajuda.

Era a primeira vez em tantos anos que ele chamava por reforços. Sempre fez o estilo individualista em suas missões, se salvando ou se atrapalhando sozinho. Mas dessa vez, não se tratava somente dele. Mesmo que Junmyeon não fosse um inocente, ele ainda valeria mais vivo do que morto na atual conjuntura.

***

_Cabana da Equipe Sul-coreana_

_5:07 p.m._

Jongdae queria acreditar que teria mais cinco minutos de prazo, mas pela forma como Zitao estava determinado, deveria começar agora para dar conta de todo o serviço.

Acabaram correndo para a antiga cabana onde se encontravam para acertar todos os detalhes e poderem conversar mais tranquilamente.

O Gênio já estava sentado à mesa antiga de madeira, com o monitor do computador iluminando seu rosto concentrado. Chanyeol andava de um lado para o outro, imaginando todos os cenários de tortura que poderiam realizar com o agente chinês. Zitao estava sentado no sofá antigo, que foi sua cama durante sua estadia, com os pés em cima da mesinha. Eram apenas os três.

Baekhyun havia ficado para trás, preferiu não participar ativamente da conversa principal, auxiliando nos por menores. Não queria dar mais brecha para desconfianças, ou talvez, apenas não confiava em si mesmo. Levou Sehun a tira colo, dando a desculpa de que iria receber algum dinheiro de serviços passados.

Jongdae mordia o lábio inferior enquanto tentava conferir alguma falha em todo o cronograma de encomendas e entregas que deveriam entrar e sair da casa do Kim.

Era um plano fácil, mas com muitas chances de falha. Tudo se erguia em sua mente, rapidamente, enquanto checava algumas informações e mentalizava algumas tarefas para mais tarde. Todos deveriam trabalhar juntos para que o plano relâmpago desse certo.

Levantou uma das mãos, coçando o olho direito, quando, de repente, algo apitou na tela do computador, fazendo seu braço cair e o coração pular. Black Sheep havia acionado o alarme, talvez Zitao estivesse certo e tudo estava fodido. Pelo menos, ele não estava morto. Black Sheep havia tirado sarro quando Jongdae lhe entregou o chaveiro da bandeira da China que, se apertado, emitiria um sinal para o hacker avisando que o agente estava em apuros. Pelo visto, não era tão inútil quanto o chinês havia prejulgado.

— Ya! Taozi, Chanyeol! — gritou, exasperado, congelando o alarme na tela.

Chanyeol saltou em seu lugar, levando a mão ao peito. Zitao levantou rapidamente, chegando por trás antes mesmo do homem mais alto sair de seu lugar

— Porra! Estamos fodidos. — Zitao xingou em chinês.

Chanyeol chegou um segundo mais tarde, abrindo a boca e arregalando os olhos.

— Isso significa que temos que correr ainda mais com tudo. Preciso disso para agora. Vou ligar para meu superior. Ajeite tudo que precisamos, Gênio. — Huang se recuperou rápido, focando no problema maior, resgatar Black Sheep.

— Vamos precisar da ajuda de todos. São coisas simples. Em algumas horas, vocês entram e Chanyeol retorna com vocês para China, sem local intermediário da casa para o aeroporto. — Jongdae acatou o pedido do chinês.

Chanyeol parecia chocado, mas com a menção de seu nome, piscou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu consigo o avião em algumas horas. Vou levar vocês sãos e salvos. — Ofereceu um sorriso acolhedor.

— Isso é bom. Eu vou fazer algumas ligações agora, então, se não se importam. — Zitao afirmou, saindo da sala, fazendo o sinal de telefone com os dedos trêmulos, em direção aos fundos da casa.

O único barulho era dos galhos secos quebrando abaixo de suas botas pesadas. Suspirou, olhando ao redor e sacando o celular do bolso da calça escura.

Foi rápido em discar o número de seu superior. Fechou os olhos, se preparando para o mini surto de Kris. Mordeu o lábio inferior em ansiedade quando os toques foram aumentando, sem nenhuma resposta. O homem mais velho atendeu no último toque, a voz ofegante.

“ _Hello,_ Taozi. Lu chegou bem? Alguma pista?”

— Lu está ótimo. Mas a questão é Black Sheep, ele acionou o alarme, o que significa que precisamos mesmo resgatá-lo. Achei que gostaria de saber para futuros relatórios — Zitao falou sem pausa alguma.

A resposta demorou alguns segundos.

“ Isso é realmente ruim. Vou me reunir com Xiumin, depois irei deixar a Organização a par de tudo.”

Zitao ofegou, Yifan não estava gritando ou tendo um colapso. Talvez, ele merecesse mesmo o cargo alto.

— Tranquilo para mim. Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa. — Zitao tinha que pedir permissão para executar o que tinha em sua mente.

“ Rápido, Taozi”

— Se eu encontrar o Kim, tenho permissão para acabar com ele?

Yifan engasgou do outro lado da linha.

“ Eu não sei se a China ainda vai manter o apoio. Isso é muito sério, Zitao. Mas se for o que Black Sheep quer, eu ajudo vocês a escaparem dessa.”

— Valeu, Kris. Tenho que correr agora. Preciso salvar nossa ovelhinha. — Zitao sentiu a adrenalina correndo por suas veias, tudo o que desejava agora era a cabeça do Kim em uma bandeja.

“ Me mantenha informado, e sem nenhuma besteira.”

Zitao apenas murmurou em resposta, rapidamente desligando o telefonema. Não ligaria para Lu agora, esperaria estar com tudo certo para o mais velho entrar em ação no momento correto.

“ _Daqui a 5 horas, você sabe onde.”_

Uma mensagem bastaria para o momento. Eram parceiros agora, e deveriam se entender em poucas palavras. Julgou que as cinco horas eram suficientes para arranjarem tudo.

Fez o caminho contrário para voltar para casa, surpreendendo-se com mais vozes além das outras duas.

Tudo parecia fora do lugar. Baekhyun discutia baixinho com Jongdae no canto. Sehun segurava Jongin pelos ombros, e o rapaz não parecia oferecer resistência alguma. Chanyeol estava sozinho em outro canto, com os braços cruzados e o rosto vermelho, provavelmente de raiva.

— Ei, ei! O que aconteceu aqui? — Zitao falou em um tom mais alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

— O chefe chegou, não percebeu? — Baekhyun respondeu com sarcasmo, um sorriso idiota no rosto.

— Eu estou falando desses dois moleques no meio da sala. — Devolveu o chinês.

— Ah, cão de guarda. Bem, Sehun estava comigo e descobrimos que Jongin estava nos seguindo, então decidimos vir para cá ter uma conversa civilizada. — Byun sorriu cínico.

— Eu tenho problemas demais, então, vão se foder. — Zitao declarou, revirando os olhos. — Jongin, o que você quer? Se não for para dar a fúnebre notícia de que seu irmão está morto, sua viagem foi em vão.

Todos pareciam chocados pela falta de tato do chinês, mesmo que eles agissem de forma semelhante.

Jongin bufou com a provocação infantil de Zitao.

— Trago péssimas notícias, Junmyeon está vivo. — Ninguém pareceu se chocar com a revelação, o que deixou Jongin desconfiado. — Vocês já sabiam?

— Sim e justamente por isso estamos nessa. Se Junmyeon estivesse morto, o nosso agente estaria aqui. — Jongdae explicou. — Temos muita coisa para fazer, então, se você não puder ajudar, Jongin, você já está livre.

— Hey, Gênio! Eu ainda não acabei com ele. — Baekhyun entrou de uma vez, se fazendo de ofendido.

Jongdae se virou de volta para o homem que insistia em lhe encher a paciência.

— E nem vai, por que temos muito trabalho.

— Mas, Gênio...

— Por favor, Byun.

— Você vai ajudar ou não, Jongin? — Chanyeol entrou na conversa, pressionando o visitante.

— Se eu puder ser útil. — O rapaz disse timidamente.

— Ele pode. Afinal, ele mora no local que queremos invadir. — Zitao foi direto ao ponto.

Jongin engasgou com ar, tossindo, fazendo com que Sehun lhe sacudisse não tão delicadamente.

— Solta ele, Sehun. — Baekhyun declarou na mesma hora. Sehun tirou suas mãos do outro como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

— Sem nenhuma briga de novo, Byun. — Sehun fez uma expressão desapontada como se não falasse sobre trocar socos com alguém.

— Vocês vão invadir a casa do Kim? É uma fortaleza, impossível entrarem. — Jongin disse encolhendo os ombros, com medo de desapontar os outros.

— Nada é impossível quando eu projeto. — Jongdae se gabou. — E você vai ser mais que útil.

Jongin não era cético, mas sentia que era uma missão suicida. Mas não daria voz aos seus pensamentos negativos, preferiu se focar em Jongdae que distribuía tarefas e marcava o ponto de encontro.

Nenhum deles tinha certeza de que daria certo, mas precisavam tentar. Ou morrer tentando.

***

_Quarto de Kim Junmyeon_

_9:10 p.m_

Yixing estava se sentindo o maior bundão do mundo. Enquanto sua equipe provavelmente lutava para conseguir uma forma de salvá-lo ( e, consequentemente, o Kim), ele estava sentado no chão do quarto de Junmyeon, um tabuleiro de Xadrez separando os dois.

Era a segunda partida do dia. Junmyeon tinha ganhado de lavada a primeira, fazendo uma dança da vitória ridícula, que no fundo, Yixing tinha achado ridiculamente adorável.

Tantas coisas passavam em sua cabeça que estava se tornando insuportável pensar em algum movimento para realizar. Havia mentido para Junmyeon. Eles não fizeram promessas de casamento um para o outro, mas Yixing sentia -se afundando ao observar a forma como Junmyeon, em roupas casuais, cabelo despenteado e rosto pensativo, poderia ser tão bonito, e ele não se importaria de ter essa visão mais vezes em sua vida.

Junmyeon achava interessante a ideia do diplomata certinho, que lhe causou desagrado à primeira vista, ser um agente secreto chinês. Não sabia se merecia alguém que fazia coisas boas, como salvar vidas, já que era definitivamente um fodido.

— Quantas pessoas você já matou, Yixing? — Junmyeon jogou a pergunta enquanto movia o seu bispo na diagonal.

O chinês sentiu o estômago cair. Não tinha uma resposta certa para isso.

— Isso é, literalmente, o meu trabalho. — Foi sincero, movendo a sua torre no caminho em linha reta.

— Achei que o seu trabalho fosse mais como salvar vidas e não tirar. — O coreano retrucou, sobrancelhas unidas, os lábios abrindo um sorriso arteiro ao fazer seu bispo capturar a torre que o outro acabara de mover. — Mais atenção, ou eu vou achar que você quer que eu ganhe.

— Para salvar algumas, é necessário tirar outras. — Não era uma mentira o que o chinês falava. Eliminava aqueles que eram prejudiciais ao mundo. — Não me importo tanto com o jogo.

Preguiçosamente, Yixing decidiu mover sua rainha, em um ato despreocupado.

— Se é assim... — Junmyeon deu de ombros, movendo o seu bispo, atacando o rei de Yixing. — Xeque- mate, Zhang Yixing.

O agente se sentiu surpreso com a astúcia do outro, era surpreendentemente bom naquele jogo.

— Eu nem queria vencer. — Desdenhou com um sorriso leve.

— Aham, você me desafiou em algo achando que eu não teria competência. — Junmyeon afirmou.

— Eu nunca pensaria isso de você. — Yixing quis se bater quando as palavras voaram por sua boca.

— Interessante. — Junmyeon respondeu com um sorriso simples.

O Kim não se questionou muito quando se levantou de seu lugar, puxando o chinês pela mão e o levando até a cama. Yixing deixou- se levar como um boneco, gostando da sensação de carinho.

— Hum… Podemos dormir aqui? Só deitar juntos mesmo. — Junmyeon estava envergonhado em pedir para que o chinês ficasse com ele. — Caso alguém entre, é bom que eu esteja protegido.

Junmyeon afirmou, soltando a mão do outro para empurrar de leve o ombro.

— Sem problemas, Kim. — Yixing tentou passar alguma sensação de profissionalismo.

— Nenhum homem que eu chamei para minha cama me chamava pelo sobrenome. — Junmyeon tentou descontrair.

— Mas eu sou diferente. — Yixing retrucou, um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

— Está certo, Zhang.

Sem falar mais, Junmyeon pulou na cama, arrastando-se até a cabeceira, recostando-se nos travesseiros macios. Quando percebeu que o chinês não imitou a sua atitude, bateu ao seu lado da cama.

Yixing se sentiu um verdadeiro cachorrinho, revirando os olhos com o pensamento, mas indo contra o seu orgulho e subindo na cama grande, certificando-se de não prejudicar o espaço pessoal de Junmyeon.

— Eu não mordo, você pode chegar mais perto. — Junmyeon tentou aliviar o clima.

— Não quero incomodar. — Yixing foi direto.

— Se fosse incomodar eu não estaria aqui com você.

O chinês se afastou da beirada da cama, encostando-se nas plumas macias, deixando seu ombro se tocar com o do coreano.

Junmyeon suspirou, batendo palmas que assustaram levemente Yixing ao perceber que o outro estava apenas apagando as luzes.

Com uma risada suave, Junmyeon se virou de lado, ficando com o rosto no pescoço de Yixing.

— Eu não sou um homem bom. Cometi muitos erros durante a vida, mas mesmo assim, obrigado pela chance. — Junmyeon declarou, com a ponta dos dedos em um carinho leve na bochecha macia do outro.

Os lençóis farfalharam com o movimento do corpo do chinês ficando na mesma posição que Junmyeon.

— Te contar um segredo, Junmyeon: eu também não sou um homem bom.

Tudo que poderiam fazer agora era esperar pelo resgate, e rezar para que tudo desse certo. Yixing não pensava muito na reação dos outros quando dissesse que a missão falhou, pois ele se acovardou. Tinha errado com toda a Revolução, mas lutaria ao lado deles contra o Mecanismo.

***

_Pequim, China_

_10:39 p.m_

O solado do tênis juvenil de Yifan arranhava o piso polido em um barulho irritante. Ao contrário, os passos de Minseok causavam o mínimo ruído.

Tudo estava correndo às pressas, era uma questão de Paz Mundial. Se qualquer coisa desse errado e o Exército Sul-coreano decidisse iniciar uma guerra, não poderiam ficar parados.

Yifan era o superior apenas de uma parte dos agentes, mas ainda sim, era um peixe pequeno. A Organização tinha muitas pessoas acima de sua cabeça. Era uma hierarquia bem estruturada.

Trocou um olhar com Minseok antes de bater a junta dos dedos na porta de madeira. Após uma voz baixa dizendo _entre,_ os dois homens entraram na sala, curvando o corpo em uma reverência longa em sinal de respeito aos homens mais velhos.

— Sentem se, temos muito o que discutir. — O homem sentado na cabeceira da mesa pediu em um tom baixo.

Arrastaram a cadeira de forma levemente ruidosa, Yifan sentou de forma despojada enquanto Minseok tinha uma postura perfeita.

— Senhor Wei, você está ciente de todos os nossos últimos passos. — O mais velho assentiu. — Mas algo saiu dos nossos planos. Ainda não temos uma resposta, mas o nosso agente não conseguiu retornar da missão, e deduzimos que o Kim continua vivo. Então, mandei dois agentes para realizar o resgate.

— Além disso, tenho certeza de que minha equipe está a postos para qualquer ajuda. — Completou Minseok.

— Talvez eu saiba o motivo do tiro sair pela culatra. A elite Sul-coreana tomou o poder, o Ditador Kim agora é um zero à esquerda. Vale mais morto para eles. — Wei não mostrou piedade em suas palavras.

Minseok arquejou em surpresa, tudo desmoronando em sua cabeça. A Revolução agora não tinha apenas um inimigo.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — Questionou Minseok, a voz alta.

— Recebemos o documento há um par de horas. Foi uma surpresa, o Kim deixar- se abater tão facilmente.

— E agora? — Yifan questionou, temendo pelos seus agentes em campo.

— É simples, Wu. Seus homens retornam, nós recuamos, abrimos mãos de todos os nossos acordos econômicos com eles. — Wei falou com certeza, recebendo murmúrios positivos dos outros homens. Olhou para Minseok. — Eu sinto muito, Comandante. Você continua sob nossa proteção, mas, infelizmente, não podemos compactuar em mais nada com a Revolução. Isso se tornou maior do que nós, eles têm o apoio de outras nações que nunca imaginei ser possível. Lutar contra o Mecanismo seria impossível. A China está em um momento estável.

Minseok apenas suspirou, sentindo-se frustrado. A missão que poderia, finalmente, devolver-lhe sua vida tinha caído por terra. O Kim era apenas uma mera peça, a Elite realmente tinha conquistado tudo. Mais uma vez, os poderosos arrancaram tudo de suas mãos como arrancam doce de criança.

Não podia pestanejar, o país ainda lhe permitia abrigo, saberia ser grato por isso.

— Eu agradeço pela proteção. Irei me legalizar como cidadão chinês, iniciar uma nova vida. É o melhor. — O militar vociferou seus planos futuros.

— A Revolução acabou? — Yifan exasperou, em choque.

— Não. — Minseok balançou a cabeça, com um riso suave. — A Revolução não se resume apenas a mim, é sobre a luta pela liberdade de um povo. Ela segue viva, a subversão não acabará, o regime segue o mesmo, só mudou de governante.

Wei suspirou, compreensivo, futuramente ofereceria um cargo para Minseok na Segurança Chinesa. Seria bom tê-lo como aliado.

— Ótimo. Espero que seus homens retornem bem. Não posso perder Black Sheep. — O conselheiro principal fez questão de citar o agente responsável pela missão, mesmo que este tivesse falhado.

— Eles virão. — Yifan reafirmou. — E quanto ao Kim?

— Ele não é mais do nosso interesse. Vamos deixá- lo para os novos chefões. — O senhor disse, abanando a mão no ar como se se desfizesse do antigo Ditador. — Avise aos nossos agentes para não encostarem um dedo nele, não podemos arcar com uma acusação de assassinato.

Observando a expressão confusa de Yifan, completou:

— Eles podem não querer o Kim, mas ainda podem fazer uso de sua morte para iniciar uma briga feia. — Crispou os lábios. — Acho que terminamos. Infelizmente, não saiu como planejado, mas é sempre um prazer trabalhar com você, mande um cumprimento aos garotos.

Essa era sua forma de mandar os homens embora. Yifan se levantou fazendo um barulho alto e curvando o corpo alto, Minseok o imitou mas de forma silenciosa. Saíram da sala com os corpos rígidos pela tensão.

— Você vai mesmo se afastar? — Yifan questionou quando estavam longe da sala.

— Você acreditou mesmo? Nem morto. — Minseok disse com os dentes cerrados e o rosto vermelho. — Vou pensar em novas formas de ataque. Precisamos refazer a Revolução. O inimigo agora é outro.

Yifan estava em choque, Minseok era pequeno demais para tanta determinação.

— Falando nisso, eu preciso ligar para Zitao. Ele não pode matar o Kim! — Yifan colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo- a latejar. Pelo horário, eles deviam estar quase entrando em ação. — Eu preciso impedir. Merda!

Caminharam até o carro, Yifan se apressando em pular no banco do motorista, logo dando partida no carro.

Passou o telefone para Minseok para que tentasse ligar para Zitao e parar toda essa bagunça.

— Não atende. Porra! — Minseok vociferou, bagunçando os cabelos.

— Tenta o Lu! — Yifan declarou enquanto fazia uma curva, apressado.

Minseok rapidamente discou para o homem, que também caía na caixa postal.

— Nada!

— Tenta os seus homens, caramba!

Minseok arremessou o telefone de Kris para o colo do outro, agarrando o seu e discando o número de Jongdae.

No terceiro toque, o homem atendeu.

— Gênio! Vocês já estão em ação? — Minseok falou alto pela adrenalina. Yifan freou bruscamente em um sinal na esquina de sua casa.

“ Alô? Xiumin? A ligação tá horrível, não tenho muito sinal!”

— Escuta aqui, Gênio! Avisa para eles não encostarem no Kim. — Minseok foi direto ao ponto, sendo jogado de lado, pois Kris voltou a acelerar.

“ Quê? Não encostar em quem?“

— Não matem o Kim! — Minseok falou mais calmo.

“ Não levar o Kim?”

— Não. Matem. A. Porra. Do.Kim — Minseok sibilou, calmamente, a ligação ficando cada vez mais ruidosa, até ficar calada. — Gênio? Você ainda tá aí? Porra, Jongdae!

Minseok desistiu, jogando o smartphone Percebeu que o carro estava parado em frente à residência de Minseok. 

— E aí? — Yifan questionou, ofegante.

— Você sabe rezar? — Minseok retrucou.

— Quê?

— Só nos resta rezar para ele ter entendido alguma coisa e não foder com tudo.

***

_Cabana da Equipe Sul-coreana, arredores de Seul_

_11:27 p.m_

Jongdae tinha um trabalho relativamente fácil, que às vezes podia lhe dar alguns torcicolos e dor de cabeça por horas demais em frente ao computador.

Checava se todas as tarefas estavam sendo cumpridas. Zitao iria até a sede da loja que fornecia os alimentos para a mansão, tendo que roubar o carro de entrega e fazer com que os funcionários não atrapalhassem. Acabara de desligar a ligação em que ensinava ao chinês como desarmar qualquer localizador do veículo.

Chanyeol já estava no aeródromo fazendo a revisão na aeronave, além de garantir que não teriam problemas com o Controle de Tráfego Aéreo. Precisava fazer algumas ligações.

Haviam dispensado Jongin mais cedo. O rapaz fora de grande ajuda, sinalizando alguns possíveis pontos cegos, soldados que estariam no posto no momento e formas de detê-los. Para Jongdae, estava tudo fácil demais.

Baekhyun havia ficado ao seu lado, mas preferiu não mandar Sehun embora. Não sabiam dizer se estavam sendo seguidos, o cuidado agora precisava ser redobrado.

— Preocupado? — Jongdae questionou ao observar a forma como Baekhyun batia os pés no chão.

— Não, apenas ansioso. Grande parte dessa merda vai cair nas minhas costas. — Confessou, sem nem mesmo olhar para Jongdae — Não é como se eu não merecesse. Só quero saber qual vai ser a reação do Minseok. Black Sheep é previsível, ele provavelmente vai tentar me matar.

Baekhyun terminou seu devaneio com um dar de ombros, como se não se importasse com a ameaça iminente.

Jongdae suspirou, era uma situação complicada demais. Baekhyun era um deles e, mesmo assim, teve a capacidade de traí-los.

— Só não faça mais nenhuma merda, Byun. — Aconselhou, cruzando os braços.

Sua parte estava feita. Havia traçado o plano, criando falhas na segurança, no próprio cronograma; fazendo a entrega ser um pouco mais tarde. Além de tentar desativar todos os GPS possíveis. Havia conseguido uma planta da casa, e gastou um bom tempo traçando as melhores rotas e possíveis locais onde poderia estar Black Sheep. Agora, tudo dependia de Zitao e seu parceiro.

Jongdae conferiu se Sehun ainda estava no local. O operário estava quieto, como sempre.

— Amanhã você não trabalha? — Questionou com curiosidade genuína.

Sehun, então, levantou a cabeça, olhando para o rosto de Jongdae e inclinando-a.

— Eu já me decidi. Irei para China com vocês, garantir a integridade de Baekhyun. — Sehun declarou em uma expressão séria.

Jongdae gargalhou.

— Baekhyun é um velho safado, ele não precisa de proteção. — Jongdae disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Sehun estava inventando demais.

— Sehun, você fica. Nós voltamos em poucos dias.

— Você não sabe, Byun. — Sehun se levantou. — Deixa eu ir, por favor.

Tenente Byun esfregou o rosto com as palmas das mãos, suspirando e dando- se por vencido. Não faria mal ter o homem mais novo como companhia na sua, quem sabe, última viagem.

— Se não tiver problema para eles. — Baekhyun pontuou.

Em resposta, Jongdae deu de ombros. Não faria diferença para ele. Sehun assentiu, um mínimo sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

Jongdae estava ficando ansioso, sem nenhum sinal de Tao entrando em ação, mas confiava no chinês.

Inesperadamente, seu telefone tocou. Xiumin estava ligando. Rapidamente, agarrou o equipamento, atendendo a ligação.

Foi a ligação mais bagunçada e de pior qualidade de sua vida. Por algum motivo, o sinal ali estava horrível, tanto que era ele quem provia sua própria internet. Tudo que atingia os seus ouvidos eram ruídos confusos, e provavelmente, estava gritando, mas no fim a ligação caiu e pelo pouco que entendeu, precisava impedir Huang Zitao e seu desejo por sangue.

***

_Arredores da Casa do Kim_

_11:30 p.m._

Zitao estava tranquilo. Tinha tudo sob controle. Dirigia calmamente pelas ruas já escuras a não ser pela luz dos postes e dos ocasionais carros de patrulha, desnecessários já que ninguém ousaria sair na rua a essa hora.

Lu estava ao seu lado, ajeitando o boné e o uniforme pomposo da loja de produtos caros. Ao entrarem na praça que circulava a casa, sinalizou para o parceiro fechar o último botão de seu colarinho, já que em um mínimo movimento seu colete poderia ser visto.

Deu uma última olhada na própria roupa, detestando a forma como as calças sociais eram péssimas para efetuar movimentos de luta, e como a blusa branca com o logo parecia sufocá-lo. Soltou o ar pela boca, os faróis acesos iluminando o portão dos fundos da mansão.

Rapidamente, abriu-se uma pequena parte. Um soldado jovem demais e meio abobalhado apareceu em sua janela, batendo para que Zitao a abrisse. Rapidamente, o vidro desceu.

Huang apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando o soldado murmurou um “boa noite”, não tinha tanta confiança em seu coreano. Quando o homem esticou a mão, foi apressado em agarrar os documentos e passar para ele. Preguiçosamente, o soldado ligou uma lanterna e passou os olhos pela folha de papel, virando a página com preguiça.

— Eu trabalho a vida inteira e nunca vou provar nada disso! Essa vida é injusta. — O militar declarou com raiva, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Não seja por isso. — Lu se arriscou no coreano, virando o corpo para trás e agarrando um pacote de alguma comida cara e igualmente nojenta. — Você foi legal, então aproveite!

O soldado sorriu de orelha a orelha, enfiando o pacote dentro de sua blusa quando seu superior, provavelmente, assobiou para andarem rápido.

— Os últimos entregadores não eram bons assim! — Segredou devolvendo os papéis e sinalizando para que abrissem o portão.

Segurando um sorriso, Zitao voltou a andar com o veículo já dentro da propriedade. Dois soldados agora indicavam a porta dos fundos da enorme cozinha.

O chinês mais novo lançou um olhar para Lu, estacionando lentamente. Desceram do carro, analisando e percebendo que tinha apenas um soldado a cinco metros de distância, que parecia mais preocupado com a música tocando em seus fones de ouvido. Abriram a traseira, começando a carregar as caixas, cada um deles agarrou duas muito específicas.

Zitao acabou esquecendo do telefone celular, que não parava de vibrar jogado no meio dos bancos. Tinha tantas preocupações que o aparelho era a última delas

Zitao havia estacionado o carro de uma forma que a porta traseira estava de frente para a entrada da casa, tampando boa parte da visão de quem estava de fora. Segundo Jongin, os entregadores, geralmente, demoravam entre 10 e 15 minutos para descarregar e armazenar tudo.

Uma vez dentro da enorme cozinha, perceberam que estava vazia e extremamente limpa. Rapidamente, identificaram a despensa, entrando nela para guardar as caixas. Lu foi afobado, deixando cair uma lata, fazendo um barulho irritante. Sibilou um palavrão.

Zitao abriu a primeira caixa, enfiando as mãos, agarrando duas pistolas e enfiando na parte de trás da calça. Puxou um punhal afiado, enfiando na barra da calça, dentro do sapato. Lu não foi tão discreto, montando rapidamente uma arma de grande porte, um rifle.

— Você precisava trazer isso? — Tao questionou com os olhos arregalados.

— Eu não entro para perder. — O mais baixo respondeu piscando um olho, colocando a máscara escura no rosto.

Zitao revirou os olhos, tendo certeza de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Assentiu para Lu começar a sair do local, Jongin havia garantido que todas as câmeras estariam desligadas. Estavam confiando no irmão mais novo do Kim, mesmo que fosse arriscado.

Zitao repetia o caminho que Jongdae lhe ensinou em sua cabeça. Tinha um lugar que, sem dúvidas, era sua primeira parada. Sheep poderia esperar dois minutos, não levaria nada mais do que isso para acabar com o peso morto do Kim.

Após caminharem por alguns minutos por corredores e salas vazias, finalmente, alcançaram as escadas. Evitavam fazer barulho, seus passos eram silenciosos e as respirações contadas.

Escutaram um barulho no grande salão que dava acesso às escadarias. Um homem de idade, aparentemente um mordomo, lustrava um grande jogo de chá de ouro a essa hora da noite. Zitao revirou os olhos em frustração.

— Isso é trabalho escravo! — Lu sussurrou, não perdendo a oportunidade.

Antes mesmo que Zitao pudesse pensar em se aproximar do homem pelas costas, um dardo cortou o ar em um zumbido leve, aterrissando nas costas do senhor, que não demorou a cair em um baque surdo no chão. Ainda em choque, caminhou até o homem caído, tocando o seu pescoço, conferindo a pulsação e arrancando a mini flecha, enfiando no bolso.

— Na próxima, você se fode. — Advertiu o outro, apontando um dedo para Lu.

— Eu salvei a gente de lidar com um velho chato. — Respondeu, já subindo os degraus de dois em dois.

Quando terminaram de subir as escadas e Zitao seguiu para esquerda ao invés da direita, Lu agarrou seu braço, sinalizando com a mão para irem para o outro lado. Zitao acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

— Eu preciso resolver isso antes. — O mais novo sussurrou entre os dentes.

Lu tentou apresentar alguma resistência, mas brigar no meio de uma missão seria infantil demais. Suspirou, dando um tapa no braço de Zitao para que ele seguisse em frente.

Os passos foram contados, não poderiam fazer barulho justo no corredor dos quartos. Ambos trocaram um olhar expectante ao alcançarem a sexta porta à direita, como Gênio havia descrito.

Zitao testou a fechadura, conferindo se estava trancada.

— Deveríamos bater, não? — Luhan foi irônico, já puxando de seu colete uma pequena ferramenta para arrombar a fechadura.

Zitao respirou fundo, agarrando o cabo de sua arma, a empunhando e puxando a trava. Não sabiam o que estava atrás da porta.

Yixing não dormia. Estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração fraca de Junmyeon em seu pescoço. O outro dormia há um par de horas de forma tranquila. O chinês abriu os olhos assim que um tilintar de metal contra o que julgava ser a fechadura da porta foi ouvido. Não tinha uma ótima audição, mas quem quer que fosse que estava tentando entrar, estava sendo mais barulhento do que deveria.

Em um pulo rápido, estava fora da cama. A passos leves, caminhou para mais perto da entrada, ficando atrás da porta de um dos armários do quarto. Estava completamente desarmado e isso o frustrou completamente. Apostava que a pessoa iria até a cama de Junmyeon, o que lhe dava alguma vantagem, já que não contavam com sua presença ali.

Respirou forte com o barulho da porta sendo aberta. A luz fraca do corredor iluminou duas silhuetas, uma mais alta e forte, enquanto a outra era baixa, mas carregava uma arma maior. Não seria uma luta justa.

O vinco afundou -se entre suas sobrancelhas quando pensou reconhecer aquelas formas. Já havia trabalhado com eles antes. Mas não poderia apostar todas as suas fichas assim.

Observou-os se aproximarem da cama, o mais alto com a arma apontada. O coração de Yixing saltou ao perceber a atitude do outro.

Apressou-se em cruzar o quarto, ficando atrás do homem mais baixo. Ver seu parceiro sendo atacado com certeza seria uma distração para o outro, fazendo com que Yixing ganhasse tempo.

Agarrou seu pescoço com os braços fortes, pressionando em um golpe surpresa, fazendo-o afrouxar o aperto na arma e arquejar de surpresa. Black Sheep estava em ação novamente. Deixou uma de suas mãos tentarem agarrar a arma, mas o outro lutador não era fraco, usando o cano para acertá-lo com força na barriga. Soltou um palavrão alto, o outro era realmente forte.

A luta foi interrompida quando o barulho da arma de Zitao indo ao chão foi ouvido.

— Black Sheep? — Zitao sussurrou exasperado, levando a mão aos cabelos.

Yixing afrouxou totalmente o aperto ao perceber que em sua frente estava Huang Zitao, seu guarda costas. Então, isso significava que aquele que ele estava atacando era Lu, seu amigo e parceiro de missões passadas.

Soltou os braços do corpo de Lu, com um riso fraco. Zitao rapidamente saltou de onde estava, pulando em cima de Yixing.

— Eu nunca me perdoaria se você tivesse morto! Porra! — Tao disse abraçando Black Sheep forte. — E o Kris me mataria também.

Lu tinha uma mão em volta do pescoço, respirando profundamente.

— Que eu saiba eu não era o alvo. — Lu alfinetou, batendo no braço do chinês.

— Quanto tempo, seu dramático! — Yixing falou, ainda chocado com a cena. — Você também não aliviou para mim.

Confessou, levando a mão no local onde Lu o atingiu com a arma.

— Você parece bem. O que houve, Sheep? — Taozi foi o primeiro a questionar, abandonando o abraço, dando espaço para Lu.

Yixing suspirou, pensando em uma maneira de confessar sua parcela de culpa.

— Acho bom vocês não encostarem mais um dedo nele ou eu atiro! — Os três homens viraram o corpo bruscamente para encontrar o Kim com a arma abandonada de Zitao em punho, apontando entre o dono da mesma e Lu. A luz do abajur estava acesa agora, iluminando toda a sua figura bagunçada, as narinas infladas pela adrenalina crescente e o cabelo despenteado o faziam parecer um louco.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Zitao puxou sua outra arma, apontando contra a cabeça do Kim.

— Se você não percebeu, somos três contra um! — Declarou, destravando o revólver e inclinando a cabeça em sarcasmo. — Posso acabar ou você. Quer ter a honra, Black Sheep?!

Zitao questionou, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Yixing que estava chocado pela forma como a cena se desenrolou tão rapidamente.

— Quem é Black Sheep? Você não sabe contar? Yixing está do meu lado. — Junmyeon sentenciou, as palavras rolando de sua boca sem aviso prévio.

— Yixing é Black Sheep, idiota! — Lu interferiu.

Junmyeon então vincou as sobrancelhas, o rosto se tornando sombrio.

Em um segundo, Yixing estava entre os dois homens que apontavam armas. A arma de Zitao agora estava em sua testa, o peso de sua decisão o deixando tonto.

— Acho bom pararmos por aqui, eu explico tudo depois, só precisamos sair desse inferno. — Yixing pediu, forçando a voz a sair calma, o peito subindo e descendo.

— Nós vamos sair daqui assim que eu acabar com a raça desse desgraçado. — Zitao declarou, a arma ainda em punho.

— Você não vai matar ninguém, Huang. — Yixing declarou em um tom firme, a mão dando um tapa no braço de Zitao, que não o baixou.

Tudo foi rápido demais. Yixing estava com a guarda baixa quando Junmyeon lhe acertou um bom soco no canto da boca, fazendo seu corpo virar pela força, fugindo da mira de Zitao.

— Seu filho da puta! Foi você quem tentou me matar. — Junmyeon vociferou, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Tudo parecia fazer sentido agora. — Você não é protetor coisa alguma, é um assassino.

Yixing consertou o corpo, sentindo com a língua o corte no canto da boca. Sacudiu a cabeça, o punho coçando de vontade de revidar.

— Se você não percebeu, eu não te matei, então você não tem do que reclamar. — Yixing devolveu, tendo como resposta a risada sarcástica de Junmyeon enquanto sacudia o revólver.

— Desgraçado, traidor. — Junmyeon avançou contra o corpo de Yixing, empurrando-o com força no peito, o chinês nem se movendo.

— Eu não vou lutar com você. — Yixing encarou Junmyeon, aproximando o rosto do outro, que ficou sem reação pela resposta, congelando em seu lugar e correspondendo ao olhar do mais alto.

Junmyeon estava se sentindo mais ferrado do que já estava antes. Tudo em que ele acreditava era realmente uma mentira, e não poderia culpar ninguém além de si mesmo.

Afastou-se, suspirando e jogando a arma no chão.

— Então, me matem de uma vez. — Declarou, colocando as mãos no quadril e jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Não é como se eu realmente não quisesse, mas eu tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. — Zitao falou enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, passando lado a lado ao Kim.

— Vocês podem terminar essa briga de casal no carro? — Lu não deixou passar a oportunidade de fazer uma piada, dando um tapinha no ombro de Yixing, depois se abaixando perto de Junmyeon para agarrar o revólver, repetindo com ele o mesmo que fez com o amigo, deixando-o chocado.

Yixing suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos e indo atrás de seus sapatos, os enfiando de qualquer jeito. Junmyeon ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

— Eu deveria te matar, mas não fiz. Pense sobre isso. — Black Sheep confessou. — Você vem?

Junmyeon sentiu o estômago pesar, como se em sua garganta tivesse se alojado chumbo. O que tinha a perder? Nada, ele não tinha nada a se agarrar e ainda corria o risco de ser morto pelos homens que mais odiava em sua vida.

— Tenho opção? — Respondeu de forma petulante, indo atrás de seus chinelos. — Nem poderei me trocar, que humilhação fugir de pijama.

Yixing deu um risada fraca que se transformou em um gemido já que ainda tinha o canto do lábio machucado.

Saiu pela porta do quarto, olhando ao redor do corredor e o encontrando vazio apesar de todo o barulho que fizeram.

Realizou o caminho de forma silenciosa até as escadas, encontrando Zitao e Lu esperando por eles já na grande sala.

Sabia que Junmyeon estava atrás dele, seus passos eram silenciosos na medida do possível, mas sua respiração era ruidosa.

O restante do percurso até atingirem a cozinha e, consequentemente, o carro foi tranquilo. Como planejado, nada interferiu no caminho deles. Não sabiam se era sorte ou apenas a excelência do plano.

Suspiraram quando finalmente estavam perto do veículo. Zitao sinalizou com o dedo para que Yixing e Junmyeon entrassem na traseira, onde ainda tinham algumas caixas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o chinês pulou no compartimento, recebendo uma arma e uma lanterna da mão de Lu. Zitao ainda tinha uma carranca no rosto. Com certa resistência, Junmyeon subiu, sentando em cima de uma caixa e soltando um suspiro cansado.

Zitao já estava em seu lugar, apertando o volante, esperando Lu voltar para seu lado como co piloto. Revirou os olhos ao escutar a porta bater, ainda não acreditava que estavam resgatando Kim Junmyeon também.

Quando todos estavam em seus devidos lugares, Zitao arrancou com o carro, os olhos fumegando de ódio e sem paciência para burocracias. Tomou fôlego, se aproximando do portão, os soldados sinalizando para que parasse o veículo, mas tudo o que fez foi acelerar ainda mais, buzinando com força.

Os soldados apontaram os fuzis para o veículo, mas perceberam tarde demais que ele não iria parar. A van passou zunindo, empurrando um pequeno vão nas grades com violência, arranhando a lataria ao forçar a passagem. Antes mesmo de alcançarem a rua, escutou alguns disparos contra o metal do veículo, mas não parou. Precisava extravasar um pouco de sua frustração.

Surpreendentemente, não foram seguidos, não passando dos tiros. Provavelmente, havia alguém lá em cima do lado deles.

— Isso foi irado, cara. — Lu gargalhou alto. — Sheep, está tudo bem?

Questionou, virando a cabeça para o som de sua voz passar a fina parede que os separava.

— Estou vivo. — A resposta veio alguns segundos depois.

Lu sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça e se sentindo bem por tudo ter dado certo. Sentiu o telefone de Zitao tocar entre os bancos, pegando e atendendo sem nem pensar e colocando no viva voz, afinal era Jongdae.

— Gênio, conseguimos. — Lu contou a novidade. Jongdae ofegou do outro lado da linha.

“ Boa. Isso é muito bom. “ Felicitou. “ Mas o que vocês fizeram com o Kim? Ele está vivo?”

Lu fez questão de gargalhar alto. Zitao fechou ainda mais o semblante, estava odiando o curso das coisas.

— Ele está mais do que vivo. Dá um oi para o Gênio, Kim. — Lu brincou, levando o telefone para mais perto da parede.

“ Vocês sequestraram ele?” Jongdae questionou em um sopro de voz.

— Eu vim por livre e espontânea vontade. — A voz de Junmyeon surgiu abafada.

Se Jongdae não estivesse sentado no banco do carro indo em direção ao aeródromo, ele teria caído para trás.

“ Só estejam lá, rápido.”

***

Chanyeol tinha certeza de que, se ele não fosse um bom piloto, o avião poderia cair de tanta tensão que os passageiros estavam carregando.

Estava na cabine, sozinho e focado demais em seus próprios problemas. Sua falta de caráter ao passar informações para alguém de fora. Ainda não tinha se perdoado e temia o olhar de repulsa de Minseok. Sempre admirou o homem mais velho e se sentia horrível em ser um traidor. Seus pensamentos acabaram por alcançar Jongin, torcia pelo bem do jovem, tinha uma vida pela frente e, agora que Junmyeon não era mais a peça chave, talvez ele pudesse escapar dessa vida medíocre.

A madrugada estava com grande quantidade de neblina, mas nada que fosse impossível de passar. Precisava apenas se concentrar em fazer todos chegarem vivos ao destino.

Baekhyun estava sentado ao lado de Sehun, tinha o dedo indicador entre os lábios e mordia com força a pele. A Dama tinha tentado entrar em contato com ele desde o último episódio, mas sempre vinha lutando para se afastar disso. Não poderia continuar sendo um traidor de merda. Podia ser um mentiroso ardiloso, mas nunca fingiu sobre sua consideração com a equipe, realmente daria a vida por aqueles homens. Suspirou, pensando em Minseok e em sua reação ao saber que Baekhyun era um péssimo amigo e que ainda foi o causador de sua quase morte. De qualquer forma, não era digno de perdão.

Sehun, ao seu lado, ressonava baixinho em suas roupas simples e com um boné de beisebol tampando o rosto. O operário era um bom garoto e não deveria idealizar Baekhyun como um bom exemplo.

Jongdae ainda trabalhava. Checava os estragos causados por Zitao e ficava cada vez mais chocado sobre como Jongin conseguiu fazer surgir outra emergência para distrair os soldados. Incendiar o quarto do irmão mais velho sempre fora seu sonho e fazer isso lhe deu um gostinho de vitória. 

Zitao estava com o cenho franzido, braços cruzados e parecia que tinha provado da bebida mais amarga. Ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de conversar com Yixing e isso o deixava com a mente suficientemente vazia para criar mil e uma teorias sobre como o Kim seduziu o agente chinês.

O ronco de Lu estava começando a lhe irritar. O mais velho dormia com a boca aberta, chegando a babar. Se não estivesse tão nervoso, Zitao com certeza tiraria uma foto.

Yixing estava sentado ao lado de Junmyeon em roupas pretas casuais que eram muito mais o seu estilo do que as roupas do diplomata. O coreano estava com um conjunto parecido. Quem visse de fora pensaria que eles estavam combinando usar roupas iguais.

Desde que saíram da mansão não trocaram uma palavra. Junmyeon tinha a mesma expressão estóica, parecendo pensar em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Yixing observou a forma como os dedos dele brincavam incansavelmente com o papel da bala de menta que Chanyeol distribuiu durante o seu discurso horrível de piloto.

Yixing pigarreou, tinha tanto o que falar, mas nada parecia querer sair de sua boca. Sua língua parecia colada, sem conseguir articular nada.

— Eu sempre fui muito consciente dos meu sentimentos. — Yixing tomou coragem. Junmyeon levantou a cabeça, olhando com a mesma expressão das últimas horas. — Sempre soube o que queria, sabia falar onde doía. Em contrapartida, eu nunca questionei o que fazia como profissão. Eu nasci para aquilo, treinei para isso, então sempre me pareceu certo. Mas eu sempre tive certeza de que realizava o certo, pelo menos na minha visão. Mas parece que eu engoli cada uma das minhas palavras, por que desde que eu recebi a missão de assassinar um certo Kim, tudo que eu acreditava virou do avesso. Eu comecei a questionar se, se eu o matasse, eu estaria mesmo libertando uma nação inteira. Eu, então, percebi que se tratava de um mecanismo. Uma morte não resolveria. E eu acabei me envolvendo demais, me atraindo demais em descobrir o porquê de Kim Junmyeon ser tão petulante e conseguir ser o homem mais lindo de toda a Coreia do Sul. Sem perceber, eu já estava salvando sua vida e me entregando ao destino de falhar em uma missão.

Yixing tomou fôlego após dizer tudo o que sentia a ele. Não era uma declaração amorosa, ele apenas soltou tudo o que estava passando em sua mente nas últimas horas.

— Você sabe que eu sou errado do começo ao fim, não sou nenhum santo. Então, fico feliz que ainda consiga despertar algum interesse em um homem. Quero me desculpar, primeiramente, por ser um grande idiota, por tentar lutar com um agente secreto. Me desculpe por ser um ingrato e não ser capaz de dizer obrigado por ter me salvado. Obrigado por ter me dado uma chance. Fico feliz de ter te bagunçado, sempre achei Lan Zhan certinho demais. Espero que Zhang Yixing seja mais divertido. — Junmyeon falou tudo de forma apressada, fazendo tudo ficar até mesmo um pouco desconexo, mas isso não era tão importante para Yixing no momento.

Quando Junmyeon segurou sua mão, ele podia jurar que continuava a sentir a mesma coisa da primeira vez, só que esta, ao contrário das outras, parecia tão correto. Devolveu o aperto, sentindo- se aliviado por ter resolvido pelo menos um de seus muitos problemas.

— Eu continuaria te salvando. — Yixing segredou, puxando Junmyeon para um abraço desajeitado que foi a melhor coisa para o momento. — Você vai ter que descobrir sobre quem eu sou, mas fica tranquilo que sou muito simples de entender.

Junmyeon respirou fundo no abraço desajeitado. Sentia-se bem e, parte de algo depois de tantos anos. Esperava ser digno de ter uma nova chance, e que essa pudesse ser partilhada com alguém como Yixing.

***

A sala da casa de Kris estava uma bagunça. Além de receber sua própria equipe, também havia aberto as portas para a de Minseok.

Apesar do estranhamento no primeiro momento, tudo estava dando certo. Alguns estavam sentados no chão, outros espalhados no sofá enquanto comiam da comida pronta que foi paga por Yifan.

Era como uma reunião com velhos amigos, mesmo que estes tenham tentado matar uns aos outros. 

— Eu preciso de explicações. — Começou Jongdae. — Black Sheep, por que você não finalizou a missão e por que raios Kim Junmyeon está sentado ao meu lado tomando cerveja e comendo comida chinesa? 

Apontou com o hashi para um tímido Junmyeon, que deu um último gole na bebida antes de pigarrear nervoso.

Yixing soltou o ar em uma lufada longa, rodando a garrafa na mão.

— Não era o certo. — Yixing afirmou, dando de ombros com desdém.

Todos tossiram, julgando o senso de justiça de Yixing.

— De qualquer forma, isso não faz diferença agora. Sabemos que você foi “deposto”, Kim. — Minseok interferiu. — Queremos saber quais são seus próximos planos?

Junmyeon suspirou, olhando para Yixing ao seu lado, depois tomando coragem e olhando para Minseok.

— Eu penso em recomeçar. Sei que errei, e deveria pagar pelos meus crimes, mas já que estou aqui, eu realmente não quero mais ser Kim Junmyeon. — Contou seu pensamento, recebendo um aceno de Minseok e olhos arregalados de outros.

— Você e Black Sheep tem algum envolvimento não profissional? — Baekhyun foi crítico em sua pergunta.

Yixing revirou os olhos, Junmyeon abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora d’água.

— Isso não interessa a nós. — Yifan os salvou da saia justa. — Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas vocês sentiram saudade do Minseok?

A pergunta foi direcionada para os coreanos, que estavam sentados no sofá. Chanyeol enfiou mais macarrão em sua boca, não sabia responder o porquê dos três passageiros extras.

Jongdae engoliu de forma sonora o resto de sua mordida. Suspirou, olhando de soslaio para Baekhyun.

— Se importa? — Questionou, recebendo um aceno negativo do Tenente. — O assunto não é realmente o mais prazeroso para o momento. Minseok, infelizmente, descobrimos quem é o traidor.

— E? — O Comandante questionou, coçando preguiçosamente o canto de sua cicatriz.

Jongdae tomou fôlego.

— Baekhyun. Baekhyun é o traidor — Gênio confessou.

Chanyeol engasgou com a comida em sua boca, tossindo. Sehun, mesmo que não fosse com a cara do piloto, lhe ofereceu sua cerveja.

Jongdae observou a forma como Yifan olhou para baixo, procurando algo mais interessante do que o problema interno da equipe. Zitao e Lu arquejaram em conjunto, o primeiro cerrando os olhos e apertando os punhos.

— Eu sempre soube que Baekhyun era o traidor. Eu acabei desconfiando, e só confirmaram minhas suspeitas quando eu fui pego. Tive muito ódio e vontade de matar esse filho da puta. — Apontou o dedo para Baekhyun, que estava em choque em seu lugar. — Mas eu estava mais preocupado em agradecer que ainda estava vivo, e querendo ou não, Baekhyun era necessário para a Revolução.

Minseok deu de ombros no fim da declaração.

Yixing levantou abruptamente, chegando até Baekhyun e o agarrando pelo colarinho da blusa, o forçando a levantar.

— Byun, a sua sorte é que agora eu me aposentei, porque se não, eu faria questão de te matar e mandar a sua língua em uma caixa para aqueles merdinhas — Yixing ameaçou entre os dentes, não se preocupando com a plateia.

— Eu adoraria ajudar. — Taozi completou ao fundo, ganhando um tapa de Yifan na cabeça.

— Ei, melhor parar por aqui. — Jongdae falou, afastando Yixing de Baekhyun. Sehun puxou Byun para se sentar de volta, e Yixing voltou ao seu lugar com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Chanyeol ainda estava incrédulo, o traidor esteve o tempo todo debaixo de seu nariz.

Minseok apenas suspirou, coçando o pescoço, uma ideia surgindo em sua mente.

— A China recuou seu apoio em relação à Revolução. Estamos praticamente sozinhos novamente, temos muito trabalho a fazer. Estivemos o tempo todo mirando no alvo errado. Os poderosos agora são outros. — O líder introduziu, tentando ser o mais delicado possível — Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês, amigos chineses, que tal participar da nossa humilde organização?

Yifan arregalou os olhos em choque. Zitao soltou uma risada descrente. Yixing vincou as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

— Eu super topo. — Lu lançou sua opinião sem nem mesmo pensar sobre o assunto. Percebendo que todos os olhares estavam sobre si, limpou a garganta. — Isso, claro, se o resto da equipe topar.

— Eu não sei se teríamos problema com os chefes, mas creio que seria como um extra, então, por que não? — Yifan declarou com a mão no queixo como se tomasse uma grande decisão.

— Então, eu estou dentro também. — Zitao disse em um suspiro.

— Eu participo, desde que Junmyeon possa participar também. — Yixing afirmou com os lábios apertados em uma linha fina.

— Quê? Não?! Eu nem levo jeito para isso. — Junmyeon estava chocado, com os olhos bem abertos, duvidando de que aquilo fosse real.

— Seria ótimo ter mais alguém de dentro para nos dar o maior número de informações. — Minseok aprovou.

— Mais alguém de dentro? — Junmyeom repetiu confuso.

— Você não sabe, mas seu irmão mais novo, Jongin, é um membro da Revolução. — Foi Baekhyun quem deu as boas novas.

— Aquele filho da puta! — Junmyeon soltou em choque. — Onde ele está?

— Ainda na Coreia. — Jongdae contou. — Ele ficou responsável de passar as novas informações para o restante dos membros.

— Eu acho que preciso aprender a lutar contra algo que eu mesmo ajudei a construir. — Segredou Junmyeon.

Yixing agarrou sua mão e acariciou.

— Vamos aprender juntos.

Entre algumas conversas e bebidas, uma nova aliança estava formada. Não sabiam o que esperar, mas estavam aprendendo a trabalhar juntos, superar as diferenças e principalmente lutar por um bem maior.

— À Revolução! — Gritaram os dez em uníssono enquanto batiam as garrafas e copos no centro da sala. — Que o Mecanismo se foda!

***

A sala estava um caos, apenas homens especulando e falando ao mesmo tempo. Todos estavam chocados sobre como Kim Junmyeon teve a audácia de escapar.

De repente, o local ficou em silêncio quando a porta se abriu revelando uma mulher em seus quarenta anos, produzida como se fosse a uma festa de gala.

Caminhou pela sala com um olhar de desgosto, como se fosse superior a todos os meros mortais. Deu um suspiro cansado ao alcançar a cadeira do centro da mesa. Retirou as luvas de courino preto, usando as mesmas para afastar a poeira invisível do assento.

Sentou- se com a postura ereta, tirando os óculos escuros, dando um último olhar aos rostos chocados e, particularmente, feios.

— Para vocês, eu sou a Dama. — Apresentou-se, cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa. — Eu exijo que vocês encontrem Kim Junmyeon, vivo ou morto. Eu quero aquele rato debaixo do meu pé.

Terminou sua sentença com um sorriso enorme nos lábios pintados de carmim 

***

Junmyeon e Yixing caminhavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas iluminadas pelo sol fraco da manhã, trocando risadas, ainda acometidos pelo álcool. Tudo parecia em seu lugar, mesmo que os dois homens tenham seus passados manchados de sangue. Os dois eram quebrados, mas se completavam. Não era como se esquecessem de todas as falhas, mas aprenderiam a criar uma relação forte que as superasse. Não era sobre quem se achava o certo ou errado entre os dois, ambos tinham pontos negativos e positivos.

Dando mais um selinho demorado nos lábios de Yixing, Junmyeon se afastou para olhar para o rosto bonito do chinês e ter um salto no peito.

— Eu sou livre! — Junmyeon gritou para o nada, se agarrando ao homem mais alto.

— Livre do quê? — Yixing questionou, rindo da aleatoriedade do coreano.

— De mim mesmo, Black Sheep. — Sussurrou como em um segredo, passando os lábios pela orelha do agente.

Yixing se sentia vivo. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem ao lado de alguém, e preferiu empurrar a culpa para o fundo de sua mente e viver aquele momento intensamente. Podia ser egoísta, apenas por hoje.

— Por que “Black Sheep” ? — Junmyeon questionou, vincando as sobrancelhas.

Yixing suspirou pensativo.

— Era para ser apenas “Sheep”, mas meu mentor achou muito leve, então adicionei o Black. — Percebendo que o coreano iria questionar o motivo de escolher o nome do animal, segurou um sorriso. — Eu fui criado em uma fazenda de ovelhas, meus avós eram pastores e eu amava cuidar delas. Então, decidi escolher como codinome. — Encolheu os ombros, andando mais devagar.

— Espero um dia poder conhecer este lugar. — Junmyeon afirmou se sentindo contagiado pela nostalgia de Yixing. — Eu posso ter um codinome?

Yixing soltou mais uma risada. Junmyeon além de passar horas falando sobre política, A Revolução e o Mecanismo com a equipe, agora desejava um nome de agente.

— Deixe- me pensar. — Yixing pediu, parando no meio da rua, balançando as mãos unidas. — Que tal Bunny? Eu te acho parecido com um coelhinho. — Confessou, usando a outra mão para apertar a bochecha fofa do Kim.

— Você é tão gay! — Junmyeon declarou revirando os olhos e parecendo considerar o nome. — A partir de agora me chame de Bad Bunny , Black Sheep.

Junmyeon cruzou os braços em cima do peito, cerrando os olhos, forçando uma expressão séria. Deu um empurrão de leve no peito de Yixing, começando uma corrida sem motivo algum.

— Bad Bunny. — Yixing sussurrou, testando o nome, e colocando as pernas para trabalhar correndo atrás de Junmyeon.

Os dois homens tinham muitas diferenças, a nacionalidade, idioma, profissões e até mesmo ideais políticos. Mas poderiam aprender a viver com tudo isso, porque todo o magnetismo que os envolvia e os forçava a se aproximarem era muito maior do que tudo isso.

Tinham o interesse mútuo e, principalmente, a vontade de fazer dar certo. Não sabiam do amanhã, mas aproveitariam o momento entre abraços e beijos antes de iniciarem o trabalho real.

Não existia mais Black Sheep e Ditador Kim. Era apenas como o destino poderia fazer as duas partes mais distintas do mundo se unirem. Entre todos os percalços, problemas e confusões, a vida ainda deu um jeito de fazer acontecer.

Era sobre Zhang Yixing e sua necessidade de alguém em sua vida, e sobre encontrar isso em quem menos esperava e um dia jurou matar.

Era sobre Kim Junmyeon e sua vida de porcelana, utopia tecida em mentiras. Sua necessidade de acordar para a vida e encontrar sua liberdade em quem deveria tirar sua vida.

Seria cômico, se não beirasse o trágico.

Agora, Yixing e Junmyeon planejavam lutar por um ideal em comum. Libertar toda uma nação. Batalhar não só pelas suas próprias vontades, mas da de milhares de pessoas. Unir forças para um bem maior.

Yixing alcançou Junmyeon, o agarrando pela cintura e o trazendo para seu peito. Deu um beijo no pescoço do coreano, que soltou um murmúrio de satisfação entre as risadas. Virou o corpo para passar os braços por cima dos ombros do chinês, que aumentou a pressão de seu aperto. Iniciaram um beijo lento, presos em seu próprio mundo.

— Viva a Revolução! — Junmyeon sussurrou contra os lábios de Yixing.

— Viva a Revolução!

F I M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por chegar até aqui. Espero ter causado alguma sensação especial com a história, foi uma imensa loucura trazer esse bebê ao mundo, ahhaha, mas valeu a pena. 
> 
> Gratidão à minha beta, irei te apelidar de Pandinha! Super me incentivou e teve paciência com essa ficwriter confusa. 
> 
> Um beijo à todos que me aguentaram choramingando no Twitter por meses à fio, e obviamente as adm's do EXOLipse pelo trabalho incrível.
> 
> Boa sorte à todos e tudo de bom!


End file.
